A Priestess in Sunnydale
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: She went to find her father and when she did a new adventure started for her with new friends and hopefully new love. Vampires and demons look out Sunnydale doesn't only have Slayer, its getting a Priestess too.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

 **But I do own Vlad, my OC**

Chapter One: I'm your daughter

Kagome was very nervous right now. She would rather be facing demons right now than what she had to do. Ever since the well closed a year ago Kagome has been in a depress stage so her mother thought it was best to tell her about her real father. He is a British man that moved to America and is a "Watcher", a mentor to the vampire slayer. His name is Rupert Giles and both Kagome and her mother thought it will be nice to visit him in America, hopefully to bring her out of her funk. But there was one big problem with that. He didn't know that she exist. They met when they were young but their parents didn't want them seeing each other so they kept them apart for years. So here she is at a bus stop in Sunnydale which her senses were on high alert for some reason. It felt like it was a home town for the darkness to her.

If only she knew.

She went to find a hotel first before heading towards the school her father works at. She found a nice place that looked all gypsie like or some kind of witch craft look inside. Whatever it was it felt magical and it made her feel safe and happy a little. She walked up to the front and a woman around her mothers' age came.

"Hello how may I help you?" The woman asked in a thick accent

"I will like a room for three days." Kagome said

"You're here on a mission." The woman said with a smile when got a key.

"I guess you can say that." Kagome smiled, sensing that the woman had little magic in her. "How did you know?"

"I believe you know. I can sense your ability young priestess. That will be 95 dollars for the room." The woman said. When Kagome paid her she began to talk again before handing her the key. "You had one journey before and you lost your friends and love ones. But do not worry. When you succeed your task a new journey will being and will fine new friends. And in time a new love."

"Mama, please stop giving fortune to the costumers. You scare them off that way." A voice said

A boy about a year or two older than Kagome with a buzz cut hair and little bit of facial hair on chin came in from the back caring few boxes and put them on the ground next to the woman.

"Its alright, I didn't mine." Kagome said

"Vlad, will you please show our costumer to her room?" The woman asked

"Yes mama." He said

Then he took her bags from her and showed her up stairs to her room.

"So what brings you here to America?" he asked

"How did you know?" She smiled

"'Your accent. Kind of easy to tell." He said

"I'm here to find my father. I never met him before and I want to get to know him." She said "If he will let me."

Vlad stopped by a door and put down her bags.

"I'm sure he will. Vlad Moldovan" He smiled and gave her a bow.

"Kagome Higurashi." She said with bow

"Enjoy your stay Kagome. I hope I'll see you around." He said before he left

Kagome couldn't help but blush and went inside her room. She was tired and it was already getting late so she decide to see her father tomorrow. For food she had dinner with the reception lady (whose name she learned was Emma) and her family, since they invited her. It was a nice dinner but had an awkward moment when Vlad's' uncle was trying to hooked them up. Both blush and couldn't look at each in the eye during the whole meal.

The next day Kagome got up around six thanks to jet lag and decided to do some site seeing after getting something to eat. Around noon she decided that it was time to see her father so she headed towards the school. It looked like lunch just started so she sneak through the gates and headed towards the library. She was having a hard time finding the library until she bump into a girl with long red hair.

"Oh sorry about that." The girl said

"No it was my fault. I…I'm kinda lost. I'm looking for the library." Kagome said

"Oh are you new here? I didn't know we were getting another new student." The girl said "My name Willow. Willow Rosenberg."

"Kagome Higurashi and no I'm not a student here. I'm actually looking for someone. His name his Rupert Giles." Kagome said

"Oh Giles sure this way." Willow said

Willow seemed like a nice and shy girl. Almost like she was before she went to the feudal era. She took her to the library and Giles was talking to a girl with dirty blonde hair and was wearing a cheerleader uniform.

"Oh hello Willow." Giles said "Who's your friend?"

"This is Kagome Higurashi, she said that she was looking for you." Willow said to Giles

"Higurashi?" He repeated as if he was remembering through his mind. "By any chance are you related to Ruka Higurashi?"

"She is my mother." Kagome smiled

Giles heart was a little heartbroken after hearing that but kept a smile on his face. "Oh, I should…. Should have known. You look just like her. How is she?"

"She great. She's home with grandfather and my little brother." Kagome said

"And your father too I guess." He said

"Actually…I'm with my father right now." She said looking straight at him

Buffy and Willows eyes widen and their jaw dropped since they were the only ones that understood her meaning while Giles was clueless. Kagome saw this and took in a deep breath.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and…and according to my mom and my birth certificate you are my father." She said and then prepared herself in case he refused to accept it.

But what happened wasn't what she was excepting. He fainted and hit the floor.

.

.

.

"Well he took that better than I expected." Buffy said


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

Chapter Two: We're in the Hellmouth?

Vlad was about to head back towards his locker till he heard a thump when he passed the library. When he walked back he saw Kagome, Buffy and Willow were trying to get the strange librarian up.

"Kagome?" He said

"Vlad." She gasped

He had to hold back a laugh when she squeaked by surprise and let go of Giles. Which made Buffy and Willow lose their grip on him and he hit the floor again.

"I'm guessing that this man is your father?" Vlad said

"Yeah. He…he took it lightly well than I thought he would." She said

"Wow, what happen to Giles and…. heeelllow I don't think we met." Xander said as came in and then smiled when he saw Kagome.

"I'm Kagome." She said

"She's Giles daughter." Willow said

Xander started to laughed but stopped when he saw no one else was laughing with him.

"You're kidding right. I'm means he's… and she's…" He said

"Asian." Kagome said

"Well that and… you're really pretty. And don't get mad when I say this but you look nothing like him. But I mean that in a good way." He rambled on

"That not true. She has Giles eyes." Buffy said

"So why is he on the floor?" Xander asked, trying to change the subject.

"The news was a little too much for him it seems." Kagome said with guilt on her face.

"Uh Xander, Vlad can you help us get Giles to the nurses office? He hit his head pretty hard." Willow asked, seeing that Kagome needs some girl talk.

"Uh sure but why is Mr. Football here?" Xander asked pointing at Vlad

Vlad narrowed his eyes at him for saying that.

"We met at his family's hotel that I'm staying in." Kagome said

"And I work there as part time and that when we met. You got a problem with that Harris?" He said looking down at Xander since he was two inches taller than him.

"Well…"

"Boys." Buffy cut Xander off before he says something stupid. "Put your differences aside just for today please."

Vlad looked at Kagome who had a pleading look for him not to fight. He sighed in defeat and let it go. The two picked up the Librarian and headed towards the nurses office.

"Well that's Giles for you." Buffy joked "Hi, I'm Buffy Summers by the way."

She shook Kagomes' hand and Kagome smiled.

"Oh so you're the vampire slayer." Kagome said more than asked

She knew from the very moment when she felt her aura. It was far more different than Willows and Xanders. It seem that she was right because Buffy and Willows eyes widen again and was about to say something but she beat them to it.

"My mother told me about his work. That he is a mentor for the vampire slayer." Kagome said

"But that doesn't explain how you knew it was Buffy." Willow said

"She's not the only one that has a secret. I'm also a priestess." Kagome said and brought her hand out to them so they could see it glow.

For the first time Buffy actually felt at peace and warmth after Kagome showed them her power.

"What was that?" Buffy asked

"My Priestess powers, its call purifying. I can destroy demons with it and heal the wounded." Kagome explained

"Wow that amazing." Willow said

.

.

.

.

As time has passed by Giles finally woke up with one major headache and woke up seeing Kagome and the others by his side. He apologies for how he acted and Buffy and the gang gave them time to talk alone. It was awkward for a moment but they manage to talk. She even told him about some of her adventures and told him about how she completed her miko training. They were having a great time that they didn't notice how much time has passed until Buffy, Willow and Xander came in telling him what just happened during cheerleading practice.

"I've been slaying vampires for more than a year now, and I have seen some pretty cringe-worthy things, but nobody's hands ever got toasted before." Buffy said

"I don't think we should talk about this in front of Kagome." Giles said

"I've actually seen weirder things than that." Kagome said and sat up on the table.

"So…this isn't a vampire problem." Buffy said

"No…" Giles said

"But it is strange dad." Kagome said "Defiantly not human."

"Quite." Giles smiled kind of liking it when she called him dad. "Spontaneous human's combustion is rare and scientifically unexplainable. But there has been cases for hundreds of years. Usually all that's left is a pile of ashes."

"That's all that would've been left if it hadn't been for Buffy." Willow said

"So we have no idea what caused this?" Xander said "That's a comfort."

"But that's the thrill of living on the Hellmouth." Giles said excitedly "There's a veritable cornucopia of fiends and devils and ghouls to engage."

Everyone looked at him weird.

"Well, pardon me for finding the glass half full." Giles said

"Wait? We are on the Hellmouth." Kagome said in surprised "No wonder why my powers has been on high alert since I got here."

"Sorry… Powers?" Xander asked

"Kagome is a Priestess. They are like warriors of the light." Willow explained than everyone gave her a look. "What? I did some research."

"Very impressive Willow." Kagome smiled

"Any common denominators in cases of spontaneous combustion?" Buffy asked Giles

"Uh rage." Giles said "In most cases the person who combusted was terribly angry or upset."

"So maybe Amber's got this power to make herself be on fire." Xander said "It's like the human torch, only it hurts."

"I need to get the skinny on Amber." Buffy said "Find out if she'd had any colorful episode before."

"That means hacking illegally into the school's computer systems." Willow smiled "At last something I can do."

"I can ask around about her." Xander said

Buffy was telling them that they didn't have do this but they weren't budging and they went on helping her.

"Is this what you do every day?" Kagome asked

"Mostly likely, yes." Giles said

"Pretty cool. Kind of like my adventures but without the searching for jewel shards." Kagome smiled

"By the way I will like to hear the whole story soon." Giles said

"You will but I'm gonna have to tell everyone at the same time. I don't like repeating myself sometimes." Kagome said

"Ahem."

They turned and Buffy, Willow and Xander popped their head out from bookshelves when they saw that it was Vlad again.

"Are you ready to go Kagome?" He asked

"Yeah, just let me get my purse." Kagome said

"Go, go where?" Giles said

"Vlad said he could give me a ride to the hotel that I'm staying in." Kagome said

Buffy and the other did their best to not laugh at Giles face when he just realize that he **Has** a teenage daughter. A very beautiful one that can attract a lot of un-wanting boys.

"Uh no you don't….since…since you're visiting here you can…you can stay with me, your father." He said "I have an extra spar room where you could stay."

"Are you sure dad I don't want to be a burden?" Kagome asked "And besides I already paid for the two nights."

"I can pay you back for it. You won't mind will you." He asked Vlad

"Uh…I guess but my mama just invited her to have dinner with us again." Vlad said "I can bring her to your place with her things afterwards."

"That would be nice. I do enjoy Emma's cooking." Kagome said "Sounds like a plan." Then she grab Vlad's hand and they headed out the doors. "I give you a call when I'm coming."

"Wait a minute I haven't told you were I live yet…Kagome!" Giles shouted as he ran after them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own**

Chapter Three: The witch

After dinner with Vlad's parents he helped Kagome move into Giles place. The spare room was his office and by the time she got there he was trying to clean it up. So since there was no bed yet Kagome said that she will be fine sleeping on the couch but Giles, wanting to be a good father, said that she could sleep in his bed while he sleeps on the couch. This led to a standoff but in the end Kagome won. The next day Kagome woke up and saw that Giles had left a note saying that he left for work and will be back around 4:00. He also left some money in case she gets hungry. She looked around wondering what to do. She wanted to help Buffy and the others with what's happening at the school but she decided to do that after school. So she looked around the apartment and saw that her father was a neat man with a lot of books. Well there's another thing that they have in common they both fight demons and they both like to read history books. Hearing her stomach growling she decided to make herself something to eat. When she opened the fridge she understood why he gave her money for food. There was nothing in the fridge. So she went out to a little restaurant that was closes by to eat and after that she decided to go shopping for some food. When she got back it was close to lunch time so she went ahead and made Giles some lunch since there was nothing for him to eat.

Kagome arrived just in time when Lunch started and she headed towards the Library.

"Kagome."

She turned around and saw Vlad heading her way.

"Hey Vlad." She smiled

"What brings you here again?" He asked

She smiled and holds up a bag with bento boxes that she made.

"I got board at the house and decided to make and bring lunch for my dad." She said

"You cook?" He asked

"You should try the food that I make sometimes." She teased

"I wouldn't mine." He smirked

Kagome blushed but it faded when she bumped into someone. When she did her powers sparked out a little. Kagome raised a brow. That only happens when she touches something with a dark aura and is trying to hurt her. She looked at the girl that she bumped into and the girls eyes widen in fear while walking around her and left. If that wasn't strange her aura felt like it was old.

"Who was that?" She asked

"Amy Madison. She's one of the few that's trying out for cheerleading. From what I heard her mother was head cheerleader when she went to this school here." He said

"Really." She said, still looking were Amy left.

Something was not right about that girl.

.

.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Giles said in surprise when she and Vlad came in the Library.

"Well I knew you didn't have lunch made so I did some shopping and made you some." Kagome said holding up the bento boxes. "I hope you like it."

"Kagome you didn't have to do this." Giles said as he took one and open it.

"Well I had to do something. I don't like being board." She pouted

Vlad smiled at her pouting face.

"Well since you're staying in Sunnydale maybe you could enroll here." Vlad said

"Maybe. I can I dad?" She asked Giles

"Mmm… I already talked to your mother about that and she said she's fine with that." Giles said after finishing his bite and then took another bite. "Just few a paper work and you'll have to take a test to see what level you are."

"Oh a test. Yay for me." She groaned and lightly banged her head on the table

"I took the same thing last year I could help you if you like." Vlad said

"Can you?" She asked

"I'm more than just an athlete and good looks." He teased

Giles gave him a death glare but continued eating. The meal she made him was really good.

"I'll get the books you'll need and then we'll steady." Vlad said after getting up and headed towards the book cases

"You'll be steadying where I can see you." Giles warned him

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed.

.

.

The next day Kagome came back again with lunch for Giles and then studied with Vlad. Then the Buffy and the gang came in saying that another cheerleader name Cordelia got attack and this time whatever it was it blinded her.

"Witchcraft." Giles said "Blinding your enemy to disorient and disable them is—it's classic."

"Okay should we really have Cordelia's boyfriend hear listening to this?" Xander asked pointing at Vlad.

"Ex-boyfriend." Vlad glared

"Still, this is our private club." Xander said

"I know all about the Hellmouth and all the supernatural that happens here. You have to be blind to not see it." Vlad said "And I agree with Giles. Whoever is doing this is using dark magic."

"Why should someone want to harm Cordelia?" Giles asked

"Maybe because they met her?" Willow said "Did I say that?"

"And setting Amber ablaze?" Giles asked

"Those two never hang out." Vlad said

"But they're both cheerleaders right?" Kagome asked

"So someone doesn't like Cheerleading?" Giles asked

"Or likes it too much." Buffy said

"Amy." Willow said

"Amy Madison?" Kagome asked

"You know her?" Willow asked

"I bumped into her yesterday. My miko powers sparked a little when we touched. She had a dark energy around her and she looked afraid of me." Kagome explained

"Because those that are pure are the darkness natural enemy." Vlad said

"So we are going towards Amy." Xander said

"She's desperate to get on the team, and I've had this feeling she'd do just about anything to make her mom's dream come true." Buffy said

"Let me make sure I get this right." Giles said "This Witch is casting horrible and disfiguring spells so that she can become a cheerleader?"

"I think you're underestimating the amount of pressure a parent can lay on you." Buffy told him "If you're not a picture-prefect carbon copy, they tend to wig."

"Cheerleading was kind of her mom's last hurrah." Willow said

"Look, we still have to stop Amy." Xander butt in "We should grab her and…"

"I think we should be sure she's the witch before we arouse our suspicions." Giles said "She's capable of some very unpleasant things."

"Should I zap her a little and see if she'll fight back." Kagome joked

"Don't even joke about that Kagome." Giles narrowed his eyes

"Ok, all right, so you're in high school. You are desperate to make the team and please your mom, so you turn to Witchcraft. What's the first thing you're gonna do?" Buffy said

"Check out the books on witchcraft." Willow said

That got Xander all panicky and told them that that will be that last thing to do and tried to change the subject by saying that Buffy was in danger because was the first alternate. That's when Willow found out that Xander had checked out the witchcraft books because of the nude pictures. Kagome and Vlad had to hold back their laughs at Xanders embarrassment. Then Giles found something that will tell them if Amy is a witch by turning their skin blue. When they were about to leave Kagome gave Buffy a Sutra telling her that it will place a barrier around her in case something goes bad and Amy tries to cast a spell on her.

The next day the gang came back and this time something happened to Buffy. Putting her books down Kagome told them to her lay down and worked her powers on her. She noticed that she wasn't wearing the Sutra and Buffy said that her mother went through her clothes to clean and drew it away.

"We got to get her to the hospital!" Willow cried

"They won't be able to help her." Kagome said as she scanned Buffy to see where the damage was. "Okay everyone closed the blinds and door."

"What are you going to do?" Xander asked

"Heal her." She said and placed her hands above Buffy and they started to glow.

The spell was powerful but so was she and she wasn't going to give up without a fight. She pushed hard and she felt the spell has been broken. When she was done she almost fell but luckily Giles caught her.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I had to do this." Kagome said

"Buffy are you okay?" Willow asked

"Yeah, thanks Kagome." Buffy said as she got up.

"That's what friends do. We help each other." Kagome said

Giles, Buffy and Kagome went to Amy's house to look for her spell book and when they got there they met her mom. That's when Kagome made the connection. Her soul and aura felt young while Amy's felt old. Amy's mom switched bodies with her so she could relived her glory days. So with the help from the real Amy they found her mom's spell book and went back to the school so they could reverse the spells and give Amy back her body. While they were doing the spell Kagome felt Amy's mom heading there way so she placed a barrier in the classroom. When Giles finished the spell the two switched back to their bodies. Amy's mom tried to attack them but when she tried to cast another spell Kagome blocked it with her powers and their powers collided. With all her strength Kagome pushed power and Amy's mom's power was weakening. Then out of nowhere another power clashed in the mix that was white and that's when she fell and disappeared when the powers surrounded her. She turned to look at who helped her but after using too much of her powers things were a little blurry and she blacked out.

The day after that Kagome went to visit Giles and the gang and then spotted Buffy with Amy.

"Hey guys." Kagome said

"Hey Kagome you feeling better?" Buffy asked

"Yeah, I just needed a good night sleep." Kagome said

"That's good." A male voice said

They turned and saw that it was Vlad.

"I was worried that something might have happened?" He said

She was about to say something but she was cut off.

"Hey Vlad. It's been a while." Cordelia said standing between the two. "So listen I was wondering since you're the star football player and I'm on the cheerleading squad that we should go out again."

"Sorry Cordelia but I don't think so. I kind of have plans already with someone else." Vlad said looking at Kagome.

Cordelia looked at Kagome with a glare and she looked like she had no idea what was going on. Then she scoffed and the left Vlad and the girls alone. Amy and Buffy smiled at the scene between Kagome and Vlad. They could tell that Vlad likes Kagome but it seems she doesn't know yet.

"I'll see you for another study lesson in the Library Kagome." Vlad said before heading to class.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked

"Oh Kagome, we got a lot to talk about." Buffy said holding back her laughter


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own**

Chapter Four: The strange new teacher

During her time there Kagome had told them about her adventures and Buffy had told her slaying times and about the "Master" that they're after. After they had shared their stories Kagome had become a big help with her slaying duties and studies, at times. Also ever since the whole witch thing Vlad had become part of their little gang too, much to Xander dislikes. Then a week has passed by and Kagome has finally been transfer to Sunnydale High School with her friends. When she got there she was glad that she had some classes with some of the Scooby gang and Vlad too. Right now they were in science 109 and they were studying about the bug life. Kagome shuddered just by thinking about it. Thanks to Naraku and Lady Centipede she had hated bugs.

Once Dr. Gregory was finished demonstrating about the ants he asked Buffy a question. Seeing that she didn't know it Kagome decided to help her. With some magic that she had learned from her father she wrote down the answers on her notebook and it appeared on Buffy's. Luckily Buffy saw it and surprised Dr. Gregory by giving him the right answers.

Being Kagomes' lab partner Vlad saw this and wrote down a note before passing it to her.

' **Cheater.'** She read

She silently gaped and then glared at him. He just smirked back at her and she wrote back.

' **Was not. I was helping out a friend.'** He read

He mentally laughed and wrote back.

' **Still cheating.'**

' **Jerk :-p'**

' **Cheater ;-)'**

This went on until class was over and Vlad won because she had the note last.

"What was that about with you and Vlad in class?" Buffy asked

"Yeah you two kept passing that note so much, I'm surprised Dr. Gregory didn't catch you two." Willow said

"He accused me of cheating for helping Buffy with answer." Kagome pouted

Buffy gaped "You did not. You were helping out."

"Well technically…' Willow said and then stopped when they gave her a look that says 'I can't believe you're taking his side.' "Never mind."

.

.

.

After school everyone went to the Bronze for some fun. Kagome had just arrived and she was looking for Buffy and the gang.

"Hey Kagome, looking good." She turned around and frowned when she saw Blayne. He is an athlete jerk that claimed that he had sex with a lot of girls when she could sense that he was lying and that he was still pure.

"Hi Blayne." She said kindly and looked around trying to look for any of the Scooby gang. "I'm looking for Buffy, Willow and Xander have you seen them?"

"No but I can help you find them." He offered as he looked her up and down.

She cringed but still put up a fake smile.

"That's all right I'll fine them myself." She said and tried to leave but he grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"Aw come on Kagome don't be like that." He said

"There you baby, I was looking for you."

An armed wrapped around her and she looked up to see a good looking guy with brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a leather jacket. He was some sort of demon but he had a soul.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up with the guys." The mystery guy said

"It's alright I just got here myself." Kagome played along

"I thought you said you were here looking for Buffy and the rest of the freaks?" Blayne said

"I am and I would appreciate that you don't call my friends that." Kagome glared and gave mister stranger a friendly smile. "Come on, I think I see them at the bar."

She took his hand and lead to where their auras were. When they were far away from Blayne but close for Buffy and the gang to see and she let him go.

"Thanks for that. You really didn't have to do that." She said

"It's alright, guys like him needs to be taken down a peg or two." He said

She laughed and he gave her a small smile. Buffy saw this and her heart felt a little pang.

"I'm Kagome." She said holding out her hand to shake his.

"Angel." He said and shook her hand

"Oh you're the one that Buffy talks about." She smiled

"Kagome."

Angel looked over Kagomes' shoulder and saw Vlad and Buffy standing behind her.

"Is this guy bothering you." Vlad glared at Angel

"No, actually he just saved me from Blayne's cheesy pick up lines." Kagome said

"Still trying to ask you out huh?" Buffy joked

"He's worse than Koga sometimes." Kagome muttered and then smiled again when she saw that Buffy wanted to be alone with Angel. "So I guess you two want to talk so we'll just go. Come on Vlad."

She took his hand and went over to where Willow and Xander were. Angel glanced at her for a while till he went back looking at Buffy so that he could warn her about the claw vampire.

"So that's Angel." Kagome said as she sat down on the stool with Willow. "Well he is good looking."

She heard Vlad scoffed when she said that but thought nothing of it and watched what was happening. Then she and Willow awed when Angel gave Buffy his jacket when she looked cold and it was Xander's turned to scoffed. For the past two weeks she had been in Sunnydale she found out that her friends were in a love triangle…or square thing. Willow is in love with Xander but he has a crush on Buffy, who has a crush on Angel and Kagome has a feeling that he feels the same way for her.

When Angel gave Buffy the message he left in a flash but not before he gave one last glace at Kagome by the door way. Then as if he sensed his presence Vlad turned his head slightly towards the door way and saw Angel looking at Kagome. He glared at him and Angel stepped away a little when he thought he saw Vlads' brown eyes turned gold for a second. But it was so quick that he brushed it off and he thought it was the lights so he left.

.

.

.

The next day when Giles and Kagome arrived at school Buffy told him what Angel had told her.

"That's all he said?" Giles asked "Fork guy."

"Are you sure it wasn't claw or hook guy?" Kagome asked

"That's all cryptic guy said—Fork guy." Buffy said

"I think there are too many guys in your life." Giles chuckled "I'll see what I can fine." Then he sighed when he looked up at the sunny sky. "God, every day here is the same."

"Bright, sunny, beautiful. However can we escape this torment?" Buffy joked

Kagome and Willow laughed

"Really." Giles said and turned to leave before saying morning to Xander.

"Guess what I just heard in the office." Xander said "No Dr. Gregory today, ergo those of us who blew off our science homework aren't as dump as we looked."

He went to shut Willows book but Kagome slapped it away.

"Ow, sassy today aren't we." Xander said shaking his hand and Kagome stick out her tongue at him.

"What's this talk about no Dr. Gregory today?" Vlad said as he stood by Xander

"Yeah is he sick?" Buffy asked

"They didn't say anything about sick something about missing." Xander said

"He's missing?" Buffy said in worries

"Well, let me think." Xander said

Vlad just rolled his eyes and slapped Xander upside his head when he was about to babbler on.

"Get to the point." Vlad said

Xander glared at him but went on. "Yeah they said missing."

The three girls looked at each other in worries.

"Which is bad?" Xander asked

"If something wrong, yes." Buffy said

"He's the only teacher that's doesn't think Buffy's a felon." Kagome said

That made Xander feel stupid and bad about what he said. He was about to say something until he saw a very attracted woman walking their way. Kagome looked at her but only because she sensed a dark aura and it was the lady that all the guys were looking at.

"Could you help me?" The Lady asked Xander

"Uh…uh…yes" Xander said

"I'm looking for science 109." She said

Then he started to make a fool of himself by forgetting where the class was and asked them where it was but they were having too much fun watching him fail. Even Vlad sat down next to Kagome to see how this goes. Then his chances were gone when Blayne cut in and showed her the way.

When the bell rang everyone hurried to class and when Kagome saw the lady again (Who she introduce herself as Ms. French) she felt a little unease. Vlad notice it and quickly wrote a note asking what was wrong.

' **Something is not right about her.'** She wrote

' **Demon?'** He wrote

' **Don't know yet.'**

Then they had to stop when she looked at them. When she went on talking to the class Kagome used her magic writing to tell Buffy and the others that the teacher had a dark aura. Buffy and Willow looked at it and believed her since she hasn't been wrong before but Xander didn't even looked at his. He and all the guys, minus Vlad, was too busy looking at Ms. French. It wasn't until Lunch that they were able to talk about it.

"So what do think you she is?" Willow asked as they went to buy their lunch.

"I don't know yet. It's something familiar but I just can't figure it out yet." Kagome said walking behind them with her bento box in her hand. "I hate it when that happens."

"I wonder what she sees in me." Xander said as he looked at his reflection in the metal napkin box. "It's probably the quiet good looks couple with a certain smoky magnetism."

"Has he even listened to a word that we've said?" Kagome said while looking at Xander with a dry look.

"Not one." Buffy said as she went to get a fork and then bumped into Cordial.

"Excuse you!" She hissed and then went into the kitchen.

"I've been wanting to ask this. Is Cordial a demon or is she just naturally this selfish and cold hearted?" Kagome asked

"Hard to tell since we been asking that ourselves for years and still nothing?" Xander said

Then they heard Cordial scream and the four hurried to either help or save her. What they saw wasn't what they were expecting. It was Dr. Gregory in the fridge with no head.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own**

Chapter Five: She's a bug

Kagome and the others were in the Library and told Giles what had happen in the cafeteria room. Kagome looked down at her food and pushed it away. She thought she had seen everything but that was one thing she hoped to never see again. Vlad placed an arm around her to comfier her and see lean against him. No one was able to talk for a while and then Buffy asked who would've have done that to Dr. Gregory and according to Giles he had no enemies. Then Xander had to ask about the head and where it was. That's when Buffy told everyone about the fork guy Angel warned her about. Then Giles remembered that he found some reports about some homeless guys that was shredded but no chopped up head. So fork guy was out since Dr. Gregory's blood wasn't drain which brought back the thought of Ms. French to Kagome. Seeing that Buffy was out for blood Kagome believed it would be best to figure what Ms. French is and why she is here. So Buffy (who obviously going to hunt down fork man to get some answers) left first and everyone else besides Vlad and Kagome followed.

"Vlad, can you help me out on following Ms. French?" She asked

"Why?" He asked

"She has a dark aura so I think she is either a monster or a demon. Either way I want to know if she is evil or not. We need to know why she is here. If she's here to co-exist with humans that's fine with me. That's one thing I'm really hoping for but with my luck…that never happens." Kagome said

"Okay I'll help. But first…" He smirked and sat on top of the table. "You must admit that what you did yesterday was cheating."

"You're still on that?" She glared with a dry looked

He nod and his smirked widen a little.

"You know I could ask Willow or Xandar." She glared

"True…but none of them are as good with magic as I am or could defend themselves as well as I. Plus with Xander he'll be more of a love puppy following Ms. French than pay any attention to what you have to say. And of course none of them have a car." He said "So…"

"Fine, it was cheating." She pouted and mumbled

"And that you will never do it again and let Buffy handle her school work on her own like a big girl." He continued

"It's not like I'm going to show her the test answers." She argued

"Kagome." He warned her

"Fine I won't do it again." She said

"And that you think that I'm the sexiest man that you have ever seen and think about every day." He smirked

"You're pushing it Vlad!" She blushed

Later on Kagome and Vlad had been following Ms. French since she left school ground. They followed her doing her errands and in one of the stores they saw her go in the pet sore and came back out with a bag full of small grasshoppers and put it in one of her grocery bags. Out of everything that she has done the bugs were the only thing that was strange. It was dark and it looked like she was heading home until a vampire with a claw hand approached her from behind. Kagome was about to stop him until Ms. French turned around and the vampire hissed at her. He ran away and went down the sewers.

'Okay that was strange.' She thought

The next day at school Kagome and Buffy told Giles what they did last night and he was disappointed in both of them but mostly with Kagome since she was alone with a boy all night.

"Okay would you rather have me go with Xander or Vlad?" Kagome said

"Well you could have asked me." He said

"No offends dad but your car is a dead giveaway and makes a lot of noises while driving." She said

"Okay so I'm an undead monster that can shave with my hand." Buffy said "How many things am I afraid of?"

"I've narrowed it down to insect demons." Kagome said and they looked at her weird. "Before Claw guy showed up her last stop was at a pet store and came back out with a bag of grasshoppers. We followed her all the way to her house and I checked inside and there were no signs of pets that you could feed them to. Insect demons are cannibals. They'll either eat their own or eat humans. I was hoping the ladder but after seeing what happen to Dr. Gregory it's a possibility that she's eating humans."

"Well before we confront her we have to make sure that your right and keep an eye on her." Giles said

"Then we better get to class." Buffy said

They hurried down the hallway but they were stopped by the principal who told them that anyone that had seen Dr. Gregory's dead body must see a counselor. This made them late for class and when they got there a pop quiz was happening inside. Then suddenly when Ms. French back was turned to them her head started to turn all the way towards them. They quickly dropped down and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I think your insect theory was right." Buffy whispered

"Either that or an owl demon." Kagome whispered

After class Buffy, Kagome, Vlad and Willow walked in the Library to find out what Ms. French was. Willow went to see what had happen to Blayne since he wasn't in class today. Buffy went to see what kind of insects can spin their heads around while Giles, Kagome and Vlad did some research of their own.

"Dig this." Buffy said "The Praying Mantis can rotate its head 108 degrees while waiting for its next meal to walk by. Hah." It was quit for a minute. "Well come on guys, hah."

"Well Ms. French is sort of big for a bug." Willow said

"Lady Centipede was as big as a three trees when I first saw her. If Ms. French is a demon than she is wearing a human form." Kagome said

"Wait a half a minute…I had a chum at Oxford—Carlyle. Advanced degrees in entomology and Mythology." Giles said

"Ento-who?" Buffy asked

"Bugs and fairy tales." He said "If I recall correctly, poor old Carlyle—just before he went mad—claimed there some beast…"

"Buffy, Kagome…Willow found something." Vlad said

"Blayne's mom called the school. " Willow said "He never came home last night."

"He worked with Ms. French yesterday." Vlad said

"Yeah. If Ms. French is responsible for—Xander's supposed to be helping her right now." Willow said "He has a crush on a giant insect."

Buffy went out to warn Xander but when she came back it look like Xander didn't believe her but went home. Night had started and Giles was still on the phone trying to talk to his friend.

"Dr. Ferris Carlyle spent years transcribing a lost. Pre-germanic language. What he discovers he kept to himself until several teenage boys were murdered in the Cotswold's." Giles said "Then he went hunting for it."

"In other words, she's a demon right?" Kagome said

"Uh he calls her a She-mantis." Giles said "This type of creature, the Kleptes-virgo of virgin-thief, appears in many cultures—the Greek Sirens, the Celtic sea-maidens…"

"While we're young sir." Vlad said

"Well, basically, the she-mantis assumes a form of a beautiful woman and then lures innocents virgins back to her nest." Giles said

"Virgins?" Buffy said "Well Xander isn't uh…uh…he's probably gonna…"

"Gonna die." Willow said getting up and went to call Xanders house.

"Okay so since Kagome knows where she lives we can fine her easily and snuff her." Buffy said "Any tips on the snuff part?"

"Leave that to your fellow priestess here." Kagome said grabbing her bow and arrow. "With my powers it will be less messy."

"Well whatever you do, it better be sudden and swift." Giles said "This beast is extremely dangerous."

"With my luck I'm sure it is but so am I." Kagome said

"Xander's not home." Willow said "He told his mom that he was going to his teachers' house to work on a science project. He didn't tell her where."

"Okay we better move fast, so dad I need you to record some bat sonar." Kagome order

"Bats sonar?" He said

"Bats eat them. A mantic hears sonar, its entire nervous systems goes kaplooey." Buffy said

"But where am I going to find…" Giles said

"In the vid library dad." Kagome said "There are no books, but it's dark and musty. You feel right at home. GO."

It took a while but Kagome and the gang was able to make it just in time. After breaking down the door Kagome notched her arrow and shot the she-mantic shoulder. She put a tiny bit of her powers in the arrow so it backed away while was screeching in pain. She ran down the stairs and quickly created a whip out of her powers. She launched it to the she-mantic leg and flipped it over. Willow and the others went to help out Xander and Blayne and Buffy kicked the she-mantic in the chest when it got up. She then took out the recorder to freeze the mantic so Kagome could shoot at it again but it seems that Giles was rambling on it while he was recording. The she-mantic nocked the recorder out of her hand and was about to attack her until Kagomes' whip was wrapped around its neck and Kagome started to pull her back. With all her strength Kagome threw the she-mantic to the wall and then Vlad found the recorder and turned it to the other side where the sonar was on. It froze the she-mantic body just enough for Kagome to shoot another arrow with her powers and it turned to ash.

"Good work Kagome." Giles said

"Are you two okay?" Xander asked

"Yeah." Buffy said

"Piece of cake. I really do miss this." Kagome smiled

"Just for the record, you were right." Xander said "I'm an idiot, and God bless you two." And then he looked at everyone else. "And thank you guys, too."

"I'm really glad you're okay." Willow said "It's so unfair how she only went after virgins."

Xander started to laugh but stopped when no one else was laughing.

"What?" Xander said

"I mean here you guys are, doing the right thing, the smart thing, when a lot of other boys your age…" Willow said

"Flat down on that play, baby." Blayne said "I am not…"

"See, that's the she-mantic modus operandi." Giles said "She only preys on the pure."

"Well isn't this a perfect ending to a wonderful day." Xander said

"My dad's a lawyer." Blayne warned "Anyone repeats this to anyone, they're going to find themselves facing a lawsuit."

"Blayne my friend shut it." Vlad said

"I don't think it's bad. I think it's really sweet." Kagome said and then turned to the eggs. "Well it looks like I still have some work to do."

"I'll take Blayne home. See you all tomorrow." Vlad said

"Bye Vlad." Kagome said and turn back to the eggs. "And sorry guys but you little ones are too dangerous for this world."

With one flick of her wrist she used her whip to destroy the eggs.

.

.

.

"I can't believe this." Blayne said as he and Vlad walked to his car.

"Well your secret was going to come out sooner or later. But come on being a virgin is not that bad." Vlad said

"No I mean I finally have something on Kagome that will make her go out with me." Blayne said with smile

Vlad stopped and looked at him with a deadly glare.

"Really, you're going to blackmail her?" Vlad glared

"Hey nothing else has work so why not. I wonder how far I could go with this." Blayne said as he kept walking, not seeing the deadly look Vlad was giving him.

Vlad felt a tap on Blaynes' shoulder and he punched him in the face. It knocked him out and when he was on the ground Vlad bend down and pressed a finger on Blaynes' forehead. His finger started to glow for a minute before it disappeared. He then picked him up and took him home.

.

.

.

The next two days thing went back to normal. Buffy killed the claw vampire the night after the hunt for the she-mantic. The school found a new science teacher and Blayne had acted as if nothing had ever happen.

"Hey how come you didn't become a victim to the she-mantic charm?" Kagome asked Vlad as the gang was outside sitting on the grass.

Xander almost choked on his juice before he started laughing.

"Wait…you...hahaa." He laughed

"Go ahead laugh. I'm not a shame." Vlad said

"Well at lease someone is brave enough to admit it. So why didn't you?" Buffy asked

"I don't now maybe because I'm not that desperate to look for a mate. Or maybe…" He said and laid his head on Kagomes knees which made her blush. "I already found one." He muttered lightly so no one could hear it and pretended to sleep.

"What did he say?" Xander asked

"I don't know he said it too low." Willow said "Kagome did you hear it?"

"You got me." She shrugged and looked down at Vlad with a bigger and brighter blush on her face when he nuzzled his face towards her stomach. "Do I look like pillow to you! Get off me!" She yelled and pushed him off of her.

He laughed as he got up and something dropped out of his pocket. It was a recorder and when Kagome picked it up Vlad tensed.

"You kept the bat sonar?" She asked and pressed the button.

" **Vlad you are the sexiest man I have ever met and I think about you every day."**

It was Kagomes voice. Buffy, Willow and Xander eyes widen and got up to back away from the two since they saw Kagome's very pissed off face.

"YOU RECORDED THAT! YOU PERVART!" She screamed

"Oh boy." He winced

 **SLAP**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own**

Chapter 6: A date?

Kagome finally forgave Vlad for what he did after a while. It was kind of hard to stay mad at him when he gave her the puppy look. He even apologized on his knees and that was a little embarrassing for her when people were looking them. After she forgave him he tried to tell her how he felt about her but he was cut off when Giles called them in for a meeting. He told them that a prophecy was about to happen, saying that the Master will gain a new alley.

"Kagome can you do this with Giles please. I'm supposed to be meeting Owen at the Bronzes tonight." Buffy asked in a whispered

Vlad over heard this and narrowed his eyes at Buffy.

"Buffy I am not the slayer this is your job." Kagome whispered back

"But…" Buffy Whined

"There comes a time when you have to make sacrifices Buffy, especially if this has to do with your enemy." Kagome said and Buffy pouted

He smiled at Kagomes' words. She was wiser and serious when it comes to the hunting and slaying battles. She was also selfless, nurturing, and great at magic and fighting. That's way he likes her so much.

Unfortunately that night turned out to be a no show for the vampires. Buffy was mad and upset because she had to miss her time with Owen and then saw him dancing with Cordial. Then out of nowhere Owen had asked her out on a date and she couldn't say yes any faster. When night came Kagome and Willow helped Buffy out with her outfit while Xander and Vlad were down stairs since Xander kept getting his feelings involved.

After she was ready the doorbell rang and Buffy thought it was Owen so she quickly opened it. But sadly it wasn't. It was Giles telling her that five people had died in a car crash and that was the prophecy. So he told her that they had to go the morgue but Buffy whined about her date and said that it could be another fluke. Kagome could tell that Buffy was hoping it was a fluke. Then she told him that she could do both dating and slaying at the same time and if something does happen he should beep her and left with Owen. Kagome sighed and shook her head. She knew this was going to end badly and it did. Kagome and Vlad went with her father to protect him and they had a run in with the vampires. Willow and Xander went to get Buffy but she didn't show up until Kagome had finished her last vampire. Then one vampire (that was a passenger from the car cash) came in just when Owen did and started to fight. He managed to scratch Kagomes' arm and then knocked out Owen who Buffy thought died and she was pissed. She killed him and was relieved that Owen was still alive.

"I'm going to take Kagome to the hospital." Vlad said

"Kagome…" Buffy was cut off...

"Don't you think you did enough?" Vlad said giving her the coldest glare she has ever seen and then walked away, leading Kagome to his car with Giles following.

They made it to the hospital and Kagome got her arm stitched up and bandaged. When the doctors ask what happen they manage to make out a story that they were attack by a wild animal.

"What you said to Buffy was harsh Vlad." Kagome told him

"I don't care. If she was there like she was supposed to you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He said

"This isn't her fault. I got careless it happens." She said

"I just…I just don't like it when you get hurt." He said and took her hands into his. "It makes me feel like I can't protect you. That I failed to protect."

"Vlad?" She said, that last part was in a whispered

"You mean a lot to mean Kagome and I like you more than a friend." He said and then put one of her hands over his heart. "I truly care for you."

Their faces were so close to each other's that their lips were about to touch until Giles came in.

"The doctor said that we're good to go." Giles said

By the sound of his voice they broke apart right away and they both blushed.

"Kagome, are you getting a fever?" He asked, putting a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine dad, let's go." She said as got off the bed

"Right, I guess we can take your car since mine is at the morgue." Giles said to Vlad

Vlad just nodded and they left. He drove them back to the morgue to retrieved Giles car and they were about to departed until Vlad stopped them.

"Kagome." He said and jogged up to her. "Will you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"You want to go out with me? Are you sure?" She asked

"More than anything in the world." He said

"Yes, I will like that." She smiled

"Ahem."

They looked over and just remembered that her father was there.

"Don't I get a say in this?" He said

"Please dad." She pleaded and gave him her puppy pout.

Once the puppy pout was out Giles quickly looked away since it was very lethal and he would've gave in right away.

"Don't use that puppy pout on me young lady." He said

"Please daddy." She pleaded

It took a while but he finally broke down and agreed to let her go.

The next day Buffy broke up with Owen because he enjoyed the whole danger thing with Buffy and she didn't want that. Giles saw the whole thing and told Buffy about the time when his father told him that he was going to be the next Watcher and how he hated it. Then told her that how his father gave him a tiring speech about responsibility and sacrifices.

"Sacrifices, huh? That's what Kagome told me." Buffy said "I should have listened to her. After all…she knows more about that than anyone. How is she?"

"She's doing fine; her healing powers are working quickly. Luckily they didn't answer too many questions. Her arm should be good as new by tonight." He said "She doesn't blame you for what happen and either do I. I went to the funeral home of my own free will and so did she. Even though I do worry about her doing the stuff that we do I know she can handle herself."

"But I should have been there just like she did. She got hurt because she was doing my job and Vlad pissed off at me because that happened." Buffy said

"Buffy…I have volumes of lore, of prophecies of prediction but I don't have an instruction manual." He said "We feel our ways as we go along, and, I must say, as a slayer, you're …you're doing…pretty well."

"Well, at least I did stop that prophecy thing from coming true." She smiled

"You did. Handily. No more anointed one." Giles said "And I imagine the Master, wherever he is, is having a fairly bad day himself. As for Vlad, Kagome is trying her best to make him apologize to you."

"I doubt that happening. Vlad doesn't seem the apologizing type." She said

"Well now that he and Kagome are dating it is possible." Giles said while gritting his teeth on the word dating.

"Wait, What? Kagome and Vlad are dating?" Buffy asked in shocked "When did this happen?"

"Uh…last night." Giles said

"I got to go fine her." She said excitingly and ran off trying to fine Kagome.

.

.

.

Somewhere deep underground the Master was greeted by the anointed and the other vampires that had escaped.

"You're saying that this girl was strong and more powerful that the slayer." The Master said

"Yes master, she felt pure and dangerous." One minion said "When she touches you with her powers you turn into ashes. Have you ever heard of someone like her my lord?"

"What color was her power when she touched them? Did you feel something when you were near it?" The Master asked

"It was pink. It felt warm and inviting at first but my body tremble in fear." The minion said

"This is not good. It would seem the slayer has befriended a Priestess." The Master sneered

Every vampire in the cave whispered in worried about this new enemy.

"What's so terrible about a Priestess? We'll just kill her like we will the slayer." Darla smirked

"Do not take this information lightly. Priestesses have always been more dangerous than the slayer. Just a single touch of her powers can destroy you." He said while pacing and then stopped with a devil smile on his face. "And a dark priestess can be just as powerful too. I think we can make a good use to her as another alley, once I turn her." And he started to laugh while his minions smirked at their master's plans.

.

.

.

Buffy found Willow and Xander by their lockers and then saw Kagome and Vlad talking by hallway. They were smiling and laughing and then Kagome spotted them. She turned to tell Vlad something and whatever it was made him frown. He looked at them and turned back to tell her something that made her give him the puppy pout and he gave in.

"And the puppy pout wins again folks." Xander joked "That leaves Kagome 2 and others 0."

"Buffy, I wanted to…apologize for what… I said to you last night." Vlad said as if he was chewing glass. "I…am sorry."

"It's no problem. You guys were right, I should have gone last night." Buffy said and then smiled. "So Kagome…has anything new happen?"

"I guess dad already told you that Vlad asked me out." Kagome smiled

"Yes and we have so much to plan. So what are going to wear?" Buffy said in excitement

"I don't know because he won't tell me." Kagome said

"What Vlad you have to tell her so she'll know what to wear for your date." Willow said

"I'm not telling because it's a surprise." Vlad smirked

"Okay can you at least give us a tip on the clothing?" Buffy asked

Then the bell rang.

"Comfortable and classy." He said and then kissed Kagomes hand "See you soon my priestess."

When he left the three girls squeal in excitement.

"I need to hang out with more guys soon." Xander said as he walked away

"Okay what time is he picking you up?" Buffy asked

"Around 8." Kagome said

"Okay we'll meet at your house around 6:30 to help you out." Buffy said

By 6:30 Buffy and Willow showed up at Giles apartment and was helping Kagome since this will be her very first date. After they were done with her outfit Buffy helped out with her hair and Willow chose the accessories. By the time they were done it was already 8 and Giles opened the door when Vlad rang the doorbell.

"Hello Vlad." He said

"Mr. Giles sir." Vlad said and shake his hand

"Ahem."

They looked and saw Buffy and Willow by Kagomes door.

"We will like to proudly introduce your date Vlad." Willow said

The door opened and once Kagome stepped out Vlad eyes widen in awe. Her long beautiful hair was up, she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a yellow low v neck short shelve with a white spaghetti straps and long black boots. She was a site to behold.

"Hi Vlad." She smiled

"Kagome…you look…wow." He said

"Thanks." She blushed

"This is for you." He said giving her red long rose.

"It's beautiful, thank you." She smiled

Taking her jacket they left after Vlad promised Giles that he'll bring her home by 11. Giles watched them get in Vlad's car from his window with a worried look on his face.

"Giles, you okay with this?" Buffy asked

"Of course, why should I not be? My only 16 year old daughter is going out with a boy who is taking her to who knows where?" He said

"Vlad is a great guy Giles he wouldn't do anything." Willow said

"Yeah, polite, smart, handsome, a gentleman and an athlete to top that. Pretty much what every parent is looking for. I wonder if he has a brother." Buffy said looking at the window.

Then her smile dropped when she saw two figures walking out of the shadows and followed after Vlad's car.

"Oh no." She said

.

.

.

The first stop was at an Indian restaurant to eat and after dinner Vlad told her to put on a blind fold and he led her somewhere else. He took her inside and she started to feel a little cold. Then she felt him took the blind fold.

"You can open your eyes now." He whispered

She did and gasped in surprise when she saw that they were in an ice arena.

"Ice skating." She smiled

"I remember you saying that you loved doing when you were a kid. You like?" He said

"Very much. But how were you able to get this all to ourselves?" She asked

"I know the guy that owns the place." He said and then went over the counter and picked up some skates. "So do you think you still got it?"

She grinned and took the skates from him. Once they both had their skates on they took each other hand and started skating.

"This…this is really starting to be a great date." She smiled "I'm glad that we did this."

"As am I. I've been wanting to do this since I first met you." He smiled and squeezed her hand a little.

"Then why didn't you?" She asked

"Truthfully, I was scared to." He said

"You? Scared?" She said

"You are different from other girls Kagome. All the other girls were airheads. All they ever did was nod and laugh at whatever I said and not really listen." He said "You're opened minded, smart, caring and…what I love the most about you is that you're very stubborn."

"You like that I'm stubborn?" She raised a brow

"I like seeing that fire in your eyes when we argue. It's…" He said before he stopped and brought her closer to him. "..quite a turn on. It kind of makes me want to argue with you a lot."

She smiled up at him and then blushed a little when she notices how close their faces were again. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought that he could hear it. Without either of them knowing their faces where getting closer and just when their lips were about to touch…

"Well isn't that sweet."

.

.

 **Dun Dun Dun….until the next chapter**

 **Vlad true self will be reveal next chapter. If you can I will like to know what you thought he was and see if you are close.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own**

Chapter Seven: Dog demon

Three years ago in Sofia, Bulgaria…

Vlad was loading the van with his families stuff since they were moving to America for unknown reason. He wasn't happy about it because he knew nothing else but his homeland. He knew since he didn't speak English that well he still stick out too. Then right when he put the last box down he tensed a little. As if someone was behind without him knowing he quickly turned around and saw a tall Asian man with long white hair, gold eyes and wore a business suit.

" **Hello Vlad."** The man said in Bargain

" **Who are you?"** Vlad asked

" **I am Lord Sesshomaru and I am just like you. You, your family and I are the last of our kind."** The man said

" **And what's that?"** Vlad asked

" **Dog demons."** Sesshomaru said

" **Right, dog demons. Look I don't know what you're selling but I'm not buying."** Vlad said

He went to walk pass him but he was grabbed by the neck and slammed to the wall of the truck.

" **I am not lying pup. Your family has be hiding for years that they truly forgot what they were. To me that's a disgrace to our kind but I have a need of you pup. I will release the seal to prove to you and then I will show what you need to do."** Sesshomaru glared

He pressed his fingers on Vlad's forehead and the seal mark broke. He let Vlad go when he saw that his eyes started to change and his marks started to appeared. He had a red upside down crescent moon with a dot in the middle of it and one striped ling on both of his cheeks. Then Vlad started to cover his ears and closed his eyes shut as if he was in pain.

" **Everything is so loud and bright!"** He yelled

" **Calm down, it's your new senses that are adjusting. Just calm down and breath."** Sesshomaru said

Vlad did as the man said but that was hard as well since his sense of smell was strong too. But after 15 minutes he was getting the hang of it. Once he opened his eyes and blink a few times everything was so clear.

" **Get up pup we must go."** Sesshomaru said

" **Where?"** Vlad asked

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but he put a hand on his shoulder and a green orb surrounded them and took off. Minutes later they were in Tokyo Japan and they landed at the shrine house. Well Sesshomaru landed gracefully. Vlad fell on his face.

" **Sorry. Didn't I tell you to bend your knees?"** Sesshomaru smirked

Vlad just glared at the man before he got up and dusted himself.

" **Where are we?"** He asked

" **Shrine house in Tokyo Japan. There is someone I want you to meet."** Sesshomaru said

The door to the Shrine house open and a girl about Vlad's age with blue eyes came out. He blushed on how cute she was. When she was walking towards them he was about to say something until she actually went through him. His eyes widen in shock and turned to look at her to see that she was looking back at him as well. Well…not at him. More like she was trying to find something that wasn't there. Then after she heard some other girl calling her name she left.

" **Did you just kill me?"** Vlad yelled

" **No pup. It's just a simple spell so no one could see or hear us."** Sesshomaru said **"That girls' name is Kagome Higurashi. In about two years something is going to happen to her that's going to change her life."**

" **So what do you want from me?"** Vlad asked

" **When you see her again I want you to protect her. Protect her with your life."** Sesshomaru said

.

.

.

"Isn't that sweet."

Kagome and Vlad turned to see a girl that looked like she could be our age with blonde hair and was wearing a school girl uniform standing behind the skating ring with six other guys. Every one of them are vampires.

"It just enough to rot your teeth." The girl said

"What are you doing here?" Vlad asked as he stood in front of Kagome.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked

"The Master wants to see you little Miss Priestess." Darla said

"He just heard of me?" Kagome said drily

"Yes, so if you don't mind we can do this the easy way or the hard way. And I really hope the hard way. It's so much fun." Darla smirked and showed her vampire form.

"Now I remember why I don't go on dates." She said and Vlad looked at her with an amuse look. "A demon always manages to ruin it during it."

They quickly moved out further when the vampires had skates on and jumped in the arena.

"So what do you think?" Kagome asked

"I take half and you take the other half." He said

"But you have no weapons." She said

"Don't worry, just trust me." He said

They spilt up when the vampires got close. Kagome had about four vamps after her so she stopped and did a twirl on her skates with whip. The vampires were turned to dusk within seconds. She turned and looked at Vlad and saw that he was doing well himself, even on stakes. Then she quickly spin around when she sensed another vampire heading her way and it jumped her. Vlad heard Kagome grunted and saw a vampire on top of her. He growled and his inner beast was yelling at him to release him so he could kill the vampire that harm what was his. With quick speed Vlad pounced on the vampire and pulled him off of her.

" **Don't ever touch her!"** He growled

He held the vampire in the air and the vampire saw his eyes turn gold, fangs and markings. Vlad held out his free hand that has long claw like nails now and they started to glow green.

" **Die."** He said

Then he pierced his hand through the vampire's heart with green poison and the vampire turned to dust. Vlad turned to Darla and the other vampires with a glare and they all sensed his demonic aura that was now unleash. It was too much for them so they all just left. After they left Vlad was able to calm down his inner demon and he put up the seal again and his demonic figure vanished. He looked at Kagome who was still on the icy ground with shocked in her eyes. He felt guilty that he let his demon take over and went over to help her up.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that." He said

"You're a dog demon? But how come I never sensed it?" She asked

"For many centuries my clan has sealed our powers away so that we could live in peace with humans. I've wanted to tell you…I just didn't know how." He said looking down at the ground with guilt.

"I think this confirms it. I have a thing for demon canines." She smiled and pulled on his shirt to bring him closer.

He smiles at this and placed his hands on her hips.

"Oh really." He said

She gave him a seductive smile and lean forward to kiss him. He lean in down too and they were about to kiss until Buffy and the gang came in with stakes in their hands.

"Okay where are they?" Buffy asked

The two sigh in frustration. They just can't get a break can they?

"Your too late Buffy they already came and we beat them." Kagome said

"Oh…uh…" Buffy said

"Sorry about that….did we ruin the date?" Willow asked

Vlad checked his watch and saw that it was almost past Kagomes' curfew.

"It's almost time to take you home." He said to Kagome

Kagome sigh again and took his hand into hers and they left the ice arena. He drove her home and walked her to the door.

"Sorry about tonight." He said

"No actually I had a great time, even with the vampire fighting." She said

"So will there be a second date?" He asked

"I don't know…what does this tell you?" She said and quickly kissed him before someone stopped them.

It was a sweet kiss at first before she decided to be a little daring and nibble on his bottom lip asking for entrance. He had to held back a moan at her actions and let her tongue in his mouth. He held on to her hips and they started fighting for dominance but he won. His animal instinct were telling him to take her and make her his forever and only. But thanks to Sesshomarus' training he was able to control himself. He broke themselves apart from the kiss when he sensed Giles walking towards the door.

"Oh good your home…and right on time." Giles said as looked at his watch

"I am a man of my word Mr. Giles." Vlad said

Kagome smiled with a little blush as she head inside.

"I can't wait for our next date." She said "Good night Vlad."

Vlad bowed his head and then kissed her hand.

"Till next time, my angel. Good night." He said

 **A/N: I know its short but I was having a hard time trying to work this out. Next chapter is with the Hyenas and there will be some lemon and lime between Kagome and Vlad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own**

Chapter 8: The Heat

Kagome moan in delight when Vlad sucked on her breast and messages her thigh with his hands. She was laying down on his bed with her shirt off and he was on top of her with his shirt off. So she gladly roamed his muscular back and his slightly spike hair. Vlad licked her breast before he gave her a seductive smirk before kissed her passionately. They have gone out for about a month now and they were eager to explore each other. Their gang knows about it but they had to hide it from Giles because of how protective he was.

When Vlad tongue had won again for dominance and then one his hand slid up her stomach and started to message and squeezed her breast. This made Kagome moan again and she started grain her hips against his for payback. He started to moan too but grained against her too as he felt his members started to get hard. Kagome felt it against her and she grin at this. She pushed him on his back so she could straddle him and he smiled at this. She kissed him again, then she kissed him down his neck, down his muscular chest and kept going down until she reached to his pants. Then kissed his lips again and her hand cupped his hard members. He hissed at the touch and then rolled back his head when she moved her hand inside his pants and boxers and started rubbing members.

"You're very hard today Baby, I wonder why?" She asked huskily

He looked at her with a growl.

"If Baby is a good boy, he'll get a treat." She smirked and squeezed his cock a little.

"Are…are…yo…you sure about this?" He moaned when she continued to rub him. 'Oh dear lord her hands are magic.' He thought

She gave him a sexy smile and kissed him again.

"Your master is so sure. So tell me…" She said as she kept on kissing him. "Would" kiss "you" kiss "like" kiss "a" kiss "treat."

His respond was rubbing members against her hand and nodded his head.

"Yes. Very much please." He said

She smirked down at him and started to unbutton his pants. Then he gulp when she started to unzipped his zipper with her teeth. That was just too dame sexy to him. She then pulled down his pants slowly along with his boxers. She looked down at his penis and smirked at his size and how it was standing up.

"Baby is happy for his treat." She said and started to blow on it.

He gripped his sheets very tight and his eyes rolled back to his head when he felt her tongue licked his cock a few times. She licked his length up and down and gave a little nip on his balls and the tip of his penis. He was losing it. He wanted to fuck her so bad right now. Then his eyes widen when he felt her mouth take him while. He watched in amazement on how her head move up and down as she sucked his dick. He didn't want to but he could stop himself from putting his hands on her head to steady her as he thrust in her mouth. To his surprise she didn't fight back and just took him whole. He thrust inside her mouth faster and faster until his seeds were release into her mouth. He got up a little to look at her as she drank every drop of him and looked at him with a smirk.

"Did Baby enjoy his treat?" She asked

Then she innocently had looked on her face and tilted her head a little with that smirk and he was hard again. As if she read his mind she looked down at his cock and smirked again.

"Would Baby like another treat?" She asked as straddle him again and she grained her pussy against his cock.

He sucked in a breath at the feeling and she kept on graining him. His beast couldn't take it anymore so he rolled her over and quickly tour off her pants and panties.

" **Baby thinks Master needs a treat too."** He demon side smirked

She smirked at him and nodded her head. With that he thrust inside her and then…he woke up all sweating and breathless.

"Uh…you're not making this week any easier." He groaned to his demon side and his demon side just smirked.

This week Kagome was in heat and his animal instincts were ready to pounce on her and take her.

.

.

.

"So why has Vlad been tense lately." Buffy asked

"It's an animal thing. Apparently he said that I'm in heat and the animal inside him is telling him to take me." Kagome explained

"I think you just described all male genders." Buffy joked

"True but this is worst. He's a dog demon and the canines' demons are the worst during mating season." Kagome said "It takes at least a hundred years for them to control their urges."

"Was Inuyasha and Shippo like that?" Buffy asked

"I'm not sure about Shippo since he was only a kit back then. As for Inuyasha, Miruko would place a barrier on him if he tried anything. The worst one was Koga. It wasn't Ayami I might not have made it."

"So Kagome…are you…ready?" Buffy asked "You know, to take that next step with Vlad?"

"I don't know yet. I think I am. I asked my mom about this but that just led to an award conversion about the sex talk." Kagome said

"You'll know soon." Buffy said

Then Willow and Xander found them and they saw Kyle and his group picking on some boy from their school. After that the principle came and stopped them. He was about to bust them but the boy they were picking on lied for them. Once the principle was gone Kyle and his group decided to be friends with the boy but Kagome knew that they were lying and they head towards the Hyena area that was close. Xander went to go help stop them and Kagome followed along knowing that he's going to need the help. When they got inside the saw the group trying to push the boy in the hyena pit. Kagome quickly break it off and pushed them away from the boy.

"Why don't you back before I make you." She glared that the group

They were about to say something until they heard whispers from the Hyenas. When they looked at the animals their eyes glowed and so did Kagome, Xander and Kyle's group. The boy was trying to walk away but he tripped and Xander and Kyle's group started to laugh like a hyena. Kagome turned around with a smirk and chuckled a little.

.

.

.

Buffy and Willow met up at the Bronzes and they were surprised to see Vlad there.

"So you finally got your inner animal under controlled." Buffy joked

"Has mating season passed already?' Willow asked

"No, actually I'm trying a theory. If I control my animal hunger by eating meat I might be able to control the other hunger." He said

"That will explain your sixth burger." Buffy muttered

After a while Willow was trying to help Buffy with her homework but that failed when Buffy kept thing about Angel. Then Buffy went on saying on how bad Willow had a crush on Xander. Vlad mentally rolled his eyes at the girl talk and continued on eating until he smelled Kagome nearby. Then he dropped his burger and his mouth was wide open when he saw Kagome. She was wearing a tight red dress, with black tights and black high boots that made her so dame sexy. Right when she enters the room that song 'Foxy Lady' was playing through his head.

'Foxy

Foxy

You know you're a cute little heartbreaker

Foxy

You know you're a sweet little lovemaker

Foxy'

When she started walking inside the room with Xander right behind her all the guys stopped what they were doing and stared in awe at her. She looked around the club and spotted with a smirk. Right now he was digging his hands on the table to calm himself. Jealously because all the men were looking at his woman with lust. Then lust because she was too dame fucking hot that it was getting harder to control his inner beast.

'I wanna take you home

I won't do you no harm, no

You've got to be all mine, all mine

Ooh, foxy Lady.'

"Hello Vlad." She said seductively and sat down closely by his side.

Vlad had to hold back a whimper when he felt her hand on his leg.

"Uh Kagome I like the outfit and all but did Giles have a heart attack when he saw the dress?" Buffy asked

"No I just walked out when he didn't notice." Kagome smirked

She then moved her hand up and down Vlad's leg and he held back a moan. Then he glared at Xander when he tried to grab his burger so he slapped it away.

"I may not have been in America for that long but in my country if you tried to takes another mans' food you're going to lose your arm." Vlad growled

Xander was about to grab it again until Vlad caught his arm and tighten it.

"You're about to lose an arm my friend." He glared

"Xander, leave Vlad be. Now." Kagome command

Buffy and Willow were stun at what was going on. Xander was rude and all but when Kagome order him to do something he did it. Then Kyles' group came in and Kagome and Xander looked at them. Then they stopped and looked at the two before heading to a table where they made fun of fat guy. Xander laughed and Kagome gave out a small chuckle. Buffy, Willow and Vlad both raised their brows up at that. They understand about Xander but Kagome would never laugh at something that insulted someone. Then Kagome started to nibble on Vlad's' ear and he had to hold back moan. Next he knew her hand was sliding up his thigh and near his members. He pretty almost lost it so he quickly jumped out of his chair.

"Uh…gonna go…uh...bathroom." He said and quickly rushed to bathroom.

Kagome smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own**

 **Warning: Lemon**

Chapter nine: The pack

Kagome woke up from her sleep and stretch out her body in a dog like way. She went to take a shower and put on pair of dark skinny jeans with a yellow tan top that stops to her belly button and a leather jacket. She walked through the kitchen sniffing around for something to eat. She found a few nice raw steaks that were left out from last night and she started to eat one. She finished it and was about to eat another one until she heard Vlad's car horn. She whipped her face with a smirk and hurried out the door before Giles came in the kitchen. He saw the steaks that he left out for dinner and notice one was missing.

'Must have forgotten to take two out.' He thought

Vlad was nervous. He didn't know how long he could control his inner urges. He tried calling Sesshomaru for advice but he hasn't answer or called back yet. He sniffed the air and gripped his stirring wheel when he smelled Kagome.

"Morning Vlad." She purred

"Morning." He said

She buckled herself and then started to kiss his cheek and down his neck.

"Um Kagome can you not do that while I'm driving." He asked weakly "We might get in an accident."

She pouted but did as he asked. But once they were at the student parking lot she brought him into a passionate kiss. She nibbled on his lips for entrance and he gladly let her in with a moan. The kiss was driving him insane that he brought her closer to him and nearly lifted her over the gear and onto his lap. But thanks to his luck his phone rang and it was his master.

"Sorry baby, but I need to take this." He said

"Just let it ring." She said between kisses

Oh he was tempting to but he knew about his masters' temper if he doesn't answer soon.

"Sorry, but I really need to take this." He said and got out of the car. **"Master please helped me!"**

" **Vlad calm down it can't be that bad."** Sesshomaru said

" **Master I nearly took her last night and just now in my car."** Vlad said **"For some reason her scent is getting a lot stronger. Not only that, but Kagome had been acting strange lately. She keeps…throwing herself at me which is making it a lot worst."**

" **That's not like her at all."** Sesshomaru said **"How long has she been acting like this?"**

" **I think yesterday when they came back from the field trip to the zoo."** Vlad said

" **I'll look into it. In the meantime just mediate like I had taught you and cage your inner animal."**

" **Sounds a lot easier said than done sir."** Vlad said and then hang up.

"Oh Vlad."

He turned around and Kagome leaning against his car all seductively.

"Definitely easier said than done." He whimpered

.

.

.

As if morning wasn't strange enough a stormy weather appeared and the gang had to do P.E in the gym. They were playing dodge ball and they split into two teams. Buffy had Willow and Vlad on her team and Kagome had Xander and Kyles' group. Kagome was dominated the game as she called all the shots and gave out orders to her pack. While Kagomes' pack were the only ones left in their group, Buffy and Vlad were the last one standing in theirs. Xander manage to hit Willow with the ball in the middle of the game and didn't felt bad at all. When it was just Buffy and Vlad Kagomes' pack stopped and looked back at Kagome for orders. Vlad narrowed his eyes when he notice this. They obeyed Kagome as if she was their alpha. Kagome looked at them for moment until she turned to Lance who was on their team and the boy Kyles' group had picked on at the zoo. She gave them a nod and they all smiled before hitting him with the dodge balls. Vlad and Buffy stepped in and save the boy. When Xander was about to hit Lance again Vlad got in front of him with growl. Xander was about to growl too until Kagome ordered him to back down. Words weren't said and Xander and Kyle's group looked at Kagome again and she just smirked and walked away with her pack behind her. Something was defiantly wrong here.

So after wards Kagome and her packed walked around campus and she was sniffing food for her pack. She sniffed again and found something.

"Dogs." She said

"Where?" Kyle asked

She led the way to a bunch of band teens that were eating hot dogs. One of her pack members went to try the hot dog and said that it was too over cooked so Kagome sniffed around again and found something better. She followed the scent of a fresh live pig in one of the classrooms and none had notice Vlad hiding behind the corner and but a vile in his pocket and called Sesshomaru.

" **It is done."** Vlad said

" **Good, once they eat the decoy they should be asleep for an hour until I find a way to separate the animal spirit from them."** Sesshomaru said **"I'll call you when I find it."**

He hanged up and went to the Library where he found Buffy talking to Giles about the changes with Xander. He didn't seem to believe that there was anything wrong with Xander behavior.

"Have you told him about Kagome?" Vlad asked

"Not yet." Buffy said

"What about Kagome?" Giles asked

"Ever since yesterday Kagome has been acting different as well. She actually laughs at people who are being fun of, she's been hanging around Kyles' group which she would never do and she keeps having hot making out session with Vlad everywhere." Buffy said

"What?" Giles glared at Vlad

"I thought you weren't going to explain that part." Vlad muttered "I have been a complete gentleman the whole time."

"Well that's one of the strange things that's happening with her." Buffy said

"Not only that but I have notice something else. Xander and Kyle's group always go where Kagome goes. They do whatever she orders them to do. She is like an alpha in a wolf pack or in a hyena pack." Vlad said

"You think this has something to do with the hyenas at the zoo?" Buffy asked

"My master does he knowns more about the supernatural better than anyone. And he is an old of Kagomes'" Vlad said "His name is Sesshomaru."

"The dog lord of the west?" Giles asked

"The very same. I told him what's been happening and he did a little background on the zoo. Those hyenas were once in a cult ritual back in Africa. They believe that they could draw the animals' spirit into them." Vlad explained

"I have heard of something like that somewhere." Giles said

"But how did it possess Kagome, I mean she usually has a barrier around her." Buffy said

"Sesshomaru explain it to me as well. It's because she was in heat. When this happen her barriers become weak." Vlad said

Then suddenly Willow came in saying that someone found Herbert (the school mascot) dead and eaten. Vlad chuckled and they all looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Don't worry Herbert is fine." He said and went around corner of the desk. He lifted up a cage and reviled a lived Herbert. "That other pig was just a decoy that I created and I give a little sleep potion in its system knowing very well that they would have gone after the little guy. Right now they should be asleep."

Oh they were alright but in separate places but Principle Flutie found Kyle and his group and woke them up. Buffy was able to find Xander and dragged his sleeping body to the library and locked him up in the cage locker area in the library. Vlad was still looking for Kagome but couldn't fine her anywhere. He followed her scent to the guys' locker room and looked around the place. She was defiantly there because her scent was very strong in there and his inner animal was rising again.

"Hello Vlad."

He turned around and saw Kagome right behind him. Once he saw her he gape when he saw that she was wearing nothing but her bar and lace patties.

"Ka...Ka…K…K…Kagome why…why…?" Vlad stuttered

He didn't have time to finish his sentence when she pushed him against the cage locker that had the athlete equipment and started kissing him. Then she tore his shirt off and started to go down to take off his pants. Once he was bear naked she pulled down her underwear and suddenly Vlad couldn't hold it in anymore and pulled back to a passionate kiss. He lifted her up and position his cock inside her cunt. Kagome whimpered a little from the new pain but that didn't stop him from thrusting into her hard. After a few more thrust Kagome had gotten use to the pressure and started to enjoy it. He then ripped off her bar and lifted her up a little so he could lick and suck on her breasts one at a time. He pumped in and out of her very fast and quick. After a while he stopped and Kagome whined for him not to stop but he just grinned at her.

"Get down on all fours." He said

She smirked and did as she was told. She went on all fours and he grabbed her ass and thrusted into her hard and fast.

In the library Buffy, Willow and Giles could hear two loud howl outside the school grounds.

"What was that?" Buffy asked

"Don't know." Willow said

Then they went back to their research. It wasn't until an hour later that Vlad had finally returned with Kagome who was fully dress and asleep with a smile.

"About time, I was getting worried. Weren't you wearing a different shirt?" Willow said

"Uh…no." He said with a blush "Where's Buffy and Giles?"

"Sesshomaru gave us a call since he couldn't reach you and told us of a few ways to get the hyena spirits out of them." Willow said "He said that spirits can be transport to another human being or the animals themselves. So Buffy and Giles are at the zoo trying to see if the zookeeper can help."

"And they left you here with Xander alone." He raised a brow knowing very well about her affection towards Xander and knew he will use it to trick her.

"Its okay I can handle it." She said

"Okay." He said and then put Kagome in the lock cage with Xander.

Twenty minutes later Kagome and Xander started to wake up and just like Vlad thought Xander tried to trick Willow into opening the door. It almost work until Vlad was able to pull Willow away when Xander tried grab her arm and then he growled at him. Xander glared but backed away when Kagome growled at him. It wasn't until moments later that Kagome saw her pack has returned for them. Vlad smelled Kyle and his group in time and quickly got Willow out the library when they break in through the windows. He knew they will be behind them soon when they release Kagome and Xander so they ran faster. He knew he could fight them off but he could tell that Kagomes' inner animal was mad at him right now for being with another woman so she was going to be a challenge. So right now he had to protect Willow from her wrath and that why he was trying to fine a safe place for her. When he did he barricaded the way with a barrier and the two waited out until Buffy and Giles finally returned. Apparently Kagome and the pack got bored and left when they arrived. Buffy told them about the plan on how she was going to get them back to the zoo and Vlad said that he was going with her as back up. They were able to fine them and stop them from eating a family and the pack started to chase after them. Moments later they were at the zoo and when they got to the hyena habitat Buffy and Vlad saw the zookeeper wearing strange makeup and was holding a knife to her throat. Before they could do anything the packed jumped on them and was about eat them until the zookeeper shouted in something in Masaian. Their eyes glowed again and they were back to normal. Then the zookeeper guy tried to eat Willow but Xander quickly got up and pushed him away. After that Buffy got up and flip him over to the hyenas feeding area and the hyenas ate him.

"What just happen?" Kagome asked

.

.

.

"I heard the vice principal taking over until they can find a replacement." Willow said

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard to find a new principal, unless they ask what happened to the last one." Buffy said

"Okay, but I had nothing to do with that, right?" Xander asked since he was still freaking out about the whole possess thing.

Buffy and Willow told him he had nothing to do with the dead principal and that he and Kagome only ate a pig but that just made him freak out more. Even if it was a fake pig. They told them about what he did and he said that he couldn't remember anything and he glad that Kagome wasn't around to tell them that he was lying.

"Hey have any of you seen Kagome?" Buffy asked

"No, Giles said that she didn't feel well so she stayed home sick." Willow said

"Yeah, I also notice that Vlad isn't here too." Xander said

Back at Giles home Kagome was laying down in her bed all right but she wasn't sleeping or alone. She was huffing and moan so loud when Vlad was sucking her cunt juice when he pushed her to her limit. When he drank the last drop he got up to kiss her.

"Vlad." She moaned and rubbed up against him

She was ready for another around and he smiled because he was too. After all they still had about three more days left till her heating session was over.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own**

Chapter ten: The truth hurts

Kagome was having dinner with Sesshomaru, Vlad and her father right now. It was nice to see a familiar face from the past. Apparently the reason why he hasn't been around to see her was because he has been looking for others like him and Vlad that has survive. Shippo was still around too but he was in India right now but Sesshomaru said that he'll stop by soon.

It was going well for a few minutes before Sesshomaru sensed that she wasn't a virgin and gave Vlad a deadly glare. Vlad rubbed the back of his neck nervously, knowing he and Kagome are gonna have to explain to him about it soon. Her father on the other hand hasn't notice it and was having wonderful time asking Sesshomaru a lot of questions about the animal demon world. So much that she had to stop him a few times because she could tell that Sesshomaru was getting annoyed. After dinner was over Sesshomaru said that he had a meeting to go to and then left.

"Dad is it okay if Vlad and I go for a walk?" Kagome asked

"Sure, just don't be out too long." Giles said

Kagome gave her father a hug and then he went in his car and drove off. When he was out of site Vlad brought Kagome closer to his chest and gave her a heated kiss.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." Vlad smirked

Kagome laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile.

"Oh I know all right. Your hand on my leg almost went all the way north during dessert." She said

"Would have too but Sesshomaru caught me and then slammed his foot onto mine." Vlad pouted

"Aw, poor baby." Kagome cooed and creased his cheek.

Then they went on for a walk until three vampires in old style warrior clothes popped out of nowhere and attacked them. Thanks to Kagomes' miko powers and Vlads' poison claws they were able to kill two of them. One was left and he backed away knowing very well that he was out matched and outnumbered.

"You know, master Sesshomaru did tell me that you were a trouble magnet." Vlad joked

Kagome glared at him and hit him on the shoulder.

"Not funny." Kagome said and then turned serious. "Do you think that the vampire Master is still after me?"

"It's a possibility, but I won't let him." Vlad said wrapping his arm around her waist. "Come on, I'll take you home."

The next day Kagome and Vlad walked in the library when Xander was freaking out about how Angel was sleeping in Buffy's bed. Kagome raised a brow at this but said nothing, seeing that it wasn't her business but she really needs to have a talk with Xander about his obsession with Buffy. Buffy said that Angel was a perfect gentleman and nothing happen between them. Xander didn't believe it and said that it was scam a for guys to get girls into bed with them. That led Vlad to roll his eyes and ended up slapping upsides Xanders' head.

"Will you shut up?" Vlad said "Don't talk that until you actually experience it."

"Can we steer this riveting conversation back to the events that happened earlier in the evening? You and Kagome may have met the same vampires last night." Giles said "You left the Bronze and were set upon by three unusually virile vampires. And Kagome you said that when you and Vlad where walking you met the same looking characters and killed two. Did they look like this?"

He put down his book on the table and showed them a drawing picture of the vampires that had attack them.

"That's them." Kagome said

"Yeah, what's with the uniforms?" Buffy asked

"It seems you encounter the Three." Giles said "Warrior vampires. Very proud and very strong."

Willow made a joke about how is it that he always knows these things and she doesn't. Giles didn't think it was joke and told her that he was up all night researching and then told them that it seems that the Master was getting tired of Buffy ruining his plans and that's why he put a hit her. As for Kagome he wasn't sure why he would want a priestess to be part of his team when even he knows that a priestess can't be turn into a vampire.

"Is that true?" Willow asked

"A vampires' venom is like a virus. My powers will pretty much destroy it if it enters my body." Kagome said and then looked at her dad. "So do you think that guy will show up again evening though it's just one now?"

"No, the Master will send someone else instead but in the meantime the final member of the Three, having failed, will offer his own life in penance." Giles said

.

.

.

When lunch had begun Giles had closed the library so he could start train Buffy with different weapons. Kagome and Vlad stayed so they could watch and it was amusing to them to see how Giles was getting his butt kick. But after a while Kagome decided to step in before her father hurts himself. She had learned how to fight with a staff and spears in the past thanks to Miroku and she was much more flexible and faster than her father. So unlike him she could keep up with the slayer. She took the staff from her father but didn't put on any padding.

"Don't hold back Buffy." Kagome smiled

"Never have." Buffy laughed before getting serious.

They circle each other at first to see who will make the first move. Kagome did like Miroku had taught her and focused on her feet. When Buffy made the first move she knew where to block. She was good but Kagome had the upper hand and she was able to knock her down.

"You're too stiff on your movements and you rely on your strength too much. You got to watch out for that because an enemy can use it against you." Kagome said and then helped Buffy up.

"Okay right there. That sounded just like Sesshomaru but you're missing the cold voice." Vlad joked

"Hey at I'm a lot nicer than him." Kagome said and then turned to Buffy. "Truthfully he is a great master but he can very be very ruthless when he trains. Pretty much he will train you until you're all beaten and bloody."

Buffy raised a brow.

"She not joking he will. It took me three weeks to heal from his brutal training." Vlad shivered at the memory and almost went paled.

Kagome cooed over him and gave him hug while saying 'poor baby.'

"I think I ratter stick too yours and Giles training." Buffy said

When the next day came Kagome got a ride from Giles and they met up with the Scooby gang. When Buffy finally came she looked paled and told us that she just found out that Angel was a vampire.

"You just found that out?" Vlad raised a brow

"You knew about it?" Buffy asked

"You're talking to a dog demon here. We have great sense of smell." He said "You're the slayer, how in hell, did you not sensed that he was?"

"But he has been kind and helped out a lot. Can a vampire ever be a good person?" She asked Giles "Couldn't it happen?"

"A vampire isn't a person at all. It may have the movements, the memories, even the personality of the person it took over, but it is still a demon at the core. There is no half way." Giles said

"So that'd be a no, huh?" Willow asked

"Well not really." Kagome said

They all stop and looked at her.

"When I first met Angel I notice something that he had something that the other vampires didn't. He had a soul." She said "It is possible for a vampire to regain his soul back dad?"

"It is unheard actually." He said

"I could ask Sesshomaru. It may not be his favorite demons but he does know a lot about spells and curses." Vlad said

"But still why is he doing this? Is it all the Masters plan? It doesn't make sense." Buffy worried

"All right, you have a problem and it's not a small one." Xander said and then set her down a bench. "Let's take a breath and look at it calmly and objectively."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. She knew were this was leading to.

"Angels' a vampire." Xander said "You're a slayer. I think it's obvious what you have to do."

"It-It is the slayers duty." Giles said

"I object! I'm a priestess and I'm supposed to purify demons. But I don't because I don't believe that they're all are evil. I have made friend with a dozen of demons from my traveling times and even raised one as a son. Plus my boyfriend here is a pureblood dog demon if you guys haven't forgotten." Kagome glared "They may look evil or evil may have left its mark on but it doesn't rule it so I won't kill it until I see otherwise. You shouldn't kill him until you give him a chance to explain." Then she turned to Xander and pulled his ear. "As for you. We have a long overdue talk to discuss right now."

"Ow, ow, ow…" Xander said in pain

She dragged him all the way to a less populated area without lessening the pain to Xander ear. When she found an empty room she pushed him inside and shut the door.

"Ow! I think you just ripped my ear off." Xander whined

"Xander we need to talk. Look, I know that you have a big crush on Buffy and you're trying to make her like you by doing these strange things but it needs to stop before someone gets hurt and that someone…is you." She said

"That's easy for you to say. You have no idea how I feel about this." Xander said

"Xander, I was in the same position as you remember. Inuyasha was in love with both me and Kikyo." Kagome said "He will always run off to see her and each time it would hurt me. That's when I finally stop trying and saw that he would never see me as me or as a lover. Only a friend and a replica of his old girlfriend."

"Come Kagome, Inuyasha was in love with Kikyo, but Buffy doesn't…" Xander said

"Xander, you saw the look on her face and how she reacted when she found out that he was a vampire." She said "I think she does love him."

"But why? He's a vampire! A blood thirsty sucking vampire!" He said anger

"A vampire that seems to have self-control on of his instinct and still hasn't shown any sign that he is the enemy yet. You barely even know him. You only hate him because he has Buffys' attention." She said "Xander, I hate to say this but Buffy only see you just like how Inuyasha saw me. Just a friend, nothing else."

"You don't know that." He said

"Xander, I have asked her that myself. She cares for you dearly of course but only as a friend." She said

He sat down on one of the chairs and stare at the ground. His silent told her that he was trying to sink this in or trying to deny it like always. Either way she decided to leave him alone and let him think it over. She may have been hard a little but her words were true. Buffy has only saw Xander as a friend. She wanted to tell him about how Willow feels about him but Kagome thought that it was up to her to tell him. When she opened the door and closed it, she turned and saw Vlad leaning against the wall.

"Did you tell him?" He asked

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if he'll accept the truth or not. If he doesn't then he'll hurt not only himself but someone else as well." She said

Vlad wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked "When Inuyasha didn't choose you."

"Not since I've met you. You helped heal my heart." She said and then kissed him

.

.

.

 **So what do you think? Should I make Xander still try to win Buffy's heart or move on and just see her as a friend? I'm not saying that I'm pairing her off with Xander anytime soon cause I already have someone in mine for her. Also I have someone pairing with Willow. Nothing yet for Xander. So please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own**

Chapter 11: A past love

Around lunch time everyone was doing research on anything about Angel. So far nothing until Giles found something.

"Here's something at last." Giles said "There's nothing about Angel in the text but it suddenly occurred to me that it's been ages since I read the dairies of any of the watchers before me."

"It must have been embarrassing when you thought he had read your dairy, but then it turned out, he hadn't, but then he felt the same way." Willow said to Buffy

"Oh Willow, now is not the time." Kagome patted Willow head softly

"Sorry, I'm listening." She said

"There's mention some 200 years ago in Ireland of Angelus, the one with the angelic face." Giles continued "Did this, uh, Angel have a tattoo behind his right shoulder?"

"Yeah. It had a bird or something." Buffy said

"Ooooohhh." Kagome wiggled her brows

This made Buffy blush and almost laugh. Xander on the hand rolled his eyes but something nothing. Fearing that Kagome will pull his ear again or worse, actually pulling it off. He had thought about what Kagome said and decided to see if Buffy truly love this Angel guy then he'll back off for good and just be friends.

"So Angel's been around for a while." Willow thought out loud

"Not long for a vampire. 240 years or so." Giles said

"Huh, 240 years old. Well, he said he was older." Buffy said

"I first crush was around 200 years old. If he's alive now he show be around 700 years old." Kagome said

Vlad looked up from his book with a raise brow.

"Inuyasha. He may have been a half demon but he still ages slowly." She said

Vlad mouthed 'O' with a nod.

"Angelus leaves Ireland, uh, wreaks havoc in Europe for several decades, and then about 80 years ago, a most curious thing happens." Giles said "He comes to America, um, shuns other vampires and live alone. There's no record of him hunting here."

"So he is a good vampire." Willow gasp with a smile "I mean, on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being someone who's killing and maiming every night, and 1 being someone who's not."

"There's no record, but vampires hunt and kill. That's what they do." Giles said

"Don't get me started on that again dad. I still think we should give him a chance to explain." Kagome said

"Kagome's right, he could have fed on me. He didn't." Buffy said

"Question, 100 years or so before he came to our shores, what was he like?" Xander asked

"Uh, like all of them." Giles said "A vicious, violent animal."

While this is going on, down in the Masters hideout Darla tells his Master about her plan on how to get rid of the slayer. She was going to use Angel to kill her and bring him back on to their side.

After school the girls were still in the library helping Buffy with her studies…again. But as usual Buffy was in her own world thinking about Angel. Then suddenly they were no longer studying and Willow started talking about her fantasy with Xander. Buffy and Kagome kept telling Willow that she should tell Xander about how she feels about him but she was too afraid to. After that Willow changed to subject and asked Buffy how it was when she kissed Angel. That's when Kagome sensed a dark familiar aura in the room and sensed jealously from it. When Kagome looked around the dark aura was gone. She had a bad feeling that something was about to happen and it did.

Since Kagome got a ride from her dad Vlad was driving everyone home since it was late. Buffy was the first to drop off and when he was about drive off her block he heard something tossed through the window from Buffy's place. He drove back and they went to the back where it was opened and saw Buffy's mom on the ground. Buffy told them that Angel did this but Vlad smelled another vampire scent in the room. A familiar female one and this one had the bloodlust on them. Everybody went to the hospital and Kagome and Giles had just arrived when Buffy started asking her mom about what happened. She didn't remember much expect that a friend stopped back and that caught Buffy, Kagome and Vlad's' attention. Then she looked at Giles and asked who he was.

"Um, Mom, this is Mr. Giles. My friend Kagomes' dad." Buffy said

Kagome stepped next to Giles and did a traditional bow to Buffy's mother with a smile.

"Oh hello." Joyce said "And he is the librarian from your school."

"Get some rest mom." Buffy said

When they were out of the room Buffy was blaming herself for what had happen but Kagome told her that wasn't her fault. Buffy didn't believe it since she invited him in her home. Then Vlad got a call from his master and he had to excuse himself.

" **Sir?"** He said

" **Shippo got the info on what you ask for? Apparently this vampire Angelus was cures by Gypsies and they regain his soul for what he did."** Sesshomaru said

" **So he got his soul back. And once he did he started to feel more human and regret on what he did."** Vlad said as he caught on. **"I know this curse. My uncle told me about it. Its an ancient one. They must have done it to make him suffer for whatever he did. There is a side effect I think but I can't remember it. Thank you sir."**

" **Hmph."** Sesshomaru said and then hanged up.

Vlad returned to the group and saw that Buffy wasn't with them. Kagome told him that she went out to hunt down Angel.

"Something doesn't feel right about this." Kagome said

"Kagome, I tried telling Buffy this but she wouldn't listen. There was someone else inside her house. It smelled familiar but I couldn't place it." Vlad said

"What was it?" Kagome asked

"Another vampire. A female one." He said

"A female vampire? How would one be able to get in the Summers' house?" She said "I highly doubt Buffy's mom would let anyone in." She paused for a moment until she remembered one vampire. "Unless she looks around our age and happens to wear a catholic school girl uniform."

"That girl that ruined our first date." He growled

"I sensed someone at the library and it was familiar too and a vampire." Kagome said "It probably could be her and she saw us studying. But why is she blaming this on Angel." Then she remembered the jealousy when Buffy was taking about her kiss with Angel. "Do you think it's possible that Angel might have an old girlfriend?"

"He's 240 years old it's quite possible." He said "So you think whoever this is, is jealous and is trying to get her out of the way or to have them fight to the death. With the Slayer gone no one else stands in the Masters way." He said

"We better go fine them." She said

She was about to leave until Vlad stopped her.

"I have a better way to fine them." He smirked

They took to the stairs and they ended up on the roof of the hospital. Then he bent down in front of her and Kagome knew what he meant. She smiled and climbed on his back like she did with Inuyasha.

"You won't be afraid right." Vlad teased

"Of course not." She smiled

He smirked and sniffed the air for Buffy's scent. In a second he found it and raced off. Kagome had to hold on to him tightly but she couldn't help but smile at the speed that they were going. He was so much faster than Inuyasha and Koga combine. Moments later they ended up at the Bronze.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" He asked

"Very. That was so much fun." She smiled

"We better hurry I could hear Buffy already fighting with Angel." He said

He picked her up bridal style and jumped on the roof where they could get in without anyone knowing it. When they got inside Buffy was out of arrows from her crossbow and looked like she had missed every time. Kagome sighed and knew that she needs more practice with it. But she had to push her teaching mode away when she heard Angel baiting her to kill him. This had to stop but Vlad stopped Kagome before she could get up. He told her that they needed to work this out themselves. She wanted to argue but that would give away their cover so she agreed but told him that she is jumping in when things get serious. So far they heard about how he killed his family and friends and then how he killed one of the gypsies favorite daughters and that's how he got the cursed, which was giving back his soul back. That's when he startle to feel pain and ashamed for what he did and moved to America to get away. He told Buffy that he hadn't fed on a human ever since he got his soul back and that he didn't bit her mother. Buffy didn't want to believe him but somewhere inside her was telling her that he was. So she decided to test him. When he told her that he wanted to kill her tonight she offered him an opportunity to but he didn't.

"Isn't easy is it?" Buffy said

"Sure it is." A female voice said

Vlad mentally growled as he remembered the woman's voice. Darla walked out of the shadows in her vampire form.

"Do you know what the saddest thing in the world is?" She asked

"Bad hair on top of that outfit?" Buffy commented

"To love someone who used to love you." Darla sneered

Kagome mentally smacked her head. This was just like what Naraku did when he was in love with Kikyo. Then got jealous when she was falling for Inuyasha and then made the two kill each other.

"You guys were involved?" Buffy asked

"For several generations." Darla said

"Well, you've been around since Columbus. You are bound to pile up a few exes." Buffy said "You're old than him right. Just between us girls, you are looking a little worn around the eyes."

"I made him." Darla said "There was a time when we shared everything, wasn't there Angelus. You had the chance to come home, to rule with me in the Master's court for 1,000 years. But you threw that away because of her. You love someone who hates us. You're sick, and you'll always be sick, and you'll always remember what it was like to watch her die. You don't think I came alone, do you?"

"No but she sure hasn't." Kagome said

She and Vlad stood up and jumped off the ledge and landed right between them.

"Kagome, Vlad what are you two doing here?" Buffy asked

"Just think of us as your back up." Kagome said

"Ooh, scary. The Priestess and a dog demon. Now this is also a sick scene. She is the enemy to all demons and monsters. How could you love someone like her?" Darla sneered

Vlad was about to attack her but she quickly took out two guns and started shooting. Vlad quickly dodged the bullets and got Kagome out of the way. Buffy was able dodge them too but Angel got hit with a few bullets.

"Oh, don't worry. Bullets can't kill vampires. They can hurt like hell, but…" Darla giggled and started shooting again.

Kagome really wished that she had her bow and arrow right now and end that psycho vampire. The vampire seemed to be focusing on Buffy so Kagome looked for something to distract her but apparently her dad and the gang had caught up with them and did the distraction for her. But it didn't last until Darla saw Buffy move and she had a good aim to shoot her but Kagome quickly blocked it with her barrier. Then Kagome saw Angel was able to get behind her and stabbed her in the heart with one of the arrows. Darla was stun at the action and then she turned into dust. The three got out of their hiding spot and Buffy looked shock at what Angel did too. There was a long silent between the two and Angel just backed away and disappeared in the shadows.

.

.

.

The next night the Scooby gang were at the Bronzes for the post-fumigation party. Which the only difference was that the cockroaches were more harder,... according the Xander.

"So, no word from Angel?" Willow asked

"Nah." Buffy said "Its weird though. In his way, I feel like he's still watching me."

"Well, in a way he sort of is." Kagome said

"In the way of that he's right over there." Willow said

She looked and saw that he was by the entrance. She smiled at the site of him but couldn't move so Kagome pretty much had to push her a little so that she will move. The four watched the scene as the two talked a little and then they started to kiss which Kagome and Willow couldn't help but smile at.

"I guess your right." Xander said to Kagome "She really cares about him that way."

"Don't worry Xander, you'll find your special someone soon." She said and lean her head against Vlad's chest who wrapped his arm around her waist. "I know I did when my heart was broken."

Vlad smiled kissed her on the head.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own**

Chapter 12: The Master final move

' _Dear Mom_

 _I know it has been a while since I last wrote to you and I got a lot to tell you. First off school is great, grades are all A's and B's thanks to Willow and Vlad's help. We got a new principle. But I'm really missing our old one now. This one seems a little sketchy to me. I think he has it out for Buffy for some reason and he tries to fine anyway to expel her._

 _Anyway a month ago Shippo had finally stopped by. I couldn't believe how big he has gotten but that was to be expected. But he will always be my little Shippo no matter how grown up he is. He became fast friends Buffy and the others. He mostly likes to play pranks on Xander and I think he has a little crush on Willow._

 _Speaking of Willow, we had had a little trouble with a demon called Moloch that she accidentally released into the computer and it almost took over the whole internet. What made it worst was that Moloch almost brainwash Willow into loving him like he did with some others we almost lost her. Luckily she caught on. Shippo was able to save her when Moloch minions kidnap her. Then once dad, Vlad and our computer teacher Jane, who happens to be a Gypsy (how cool is that?_ _), was able to seal Moloch into his machine body and Shippo destroyed him with his Fox Fire._

 _A few weeks after that was the talent show and Buffy, Willow and Xander had to perform because the Principle Snyder forced them to. I got out of it because dad was one of the judges…so yay. Then a demon entered as a student started to take organs from some of the competitors. When Buffy and I went out looking for it a live puppet tried to kill us and we thought it was the demon. Turns out that he was a hunter and was curse by the same demon that we were after and the only way to free him was to kill the demon. We did fine the demon and just in time too because the demon tried to take dads brain by decapitating him in his little magic act. After that the puppet hunter killed the demon and his soul was free._

 _Then two weeks after that dad caught me and Vlad in bed together and just like we all thought he tried to kill him. I had to place a barrier around him so Vlad could escape. The gang and I were able to calm him down and then he and I talk about how long we were in this kind of a relationship. He still wanted kill him but I guess that's how long fathers are. But because I had hid it from him for months he grounded me for two weeks and Vlad wasn't aloud come over until my punishment was over. And during those two weeks another strange thing happened in Sunnydale high. Everyone's fear was coming true and it was all because of a little boy. He was in a coma and his psyche wondering around and still afraid of something so thanks to the hell mouth everyone's fear had come true. We were able to help the boy and brought him out his coma when he faced his fear. It turned out that his baseball couch beat him into a coma because he blamed him for losing the game. Don't worry we caught the guy and he is doing time for what he did._

 _Then a few days ago we found a girl that turned invisible and was trying to harm Cordelia. It turns out that she feel invisible because no one had notice her and thanks for being in the hell mouth again it made it happen. I felt sorry for her but that was until she went psychotic and tried to kill us all. Then for some reason the FBI came and took her in custody. It appears that this has happened before and they were trying to keep it a secret._

 _As of right now everything is peaceful but my gut tells me that something bad is going to happen….'_

Kagome stopped typing when she heard a knock on the window and she saw Vlad outside of her bedroom window. She smiled and opened the window to let him in.

"What were you doing out there?" Kagome smiled

"I've enjoyed going through your window. Make things interesting." He said and kissed her. "Man those were the toughest two weeks ever. Not able to feel you or touch you." He kissed her again in a passionate way and laid them down on her bed.

"I think you've become additive to me." She teased

"Very." He smirked and kissed her again before laying his side. "I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me."

"Ohhh…the Spring Fling dance. Sounds like fun." She said

"Good." He kissed her forehead "So, may I ask what color shirt I should wear?"

"Should it matter?" Kagome asked

"Well I want it to match your dress so that everyone knows that we are a couple." He said

"We have been a couple for months now. I think people know now." She said

"Tell that to the others men that stare at you when I'm not around." He growled

She kissed him again and that seem to calm him down.

"Please. I'm not interested in boys. I have a man. My man." She said

"Dame right. My Lady." He said

They were about to start something until Giles knocked on the door.

"Kagome if you want to go to that dance that dog better be out of your room in about five minutes." Giles warned them from outside the room

They sighed and did as they were told while Giles was counting.

"I'll tell you tomorrow about the color. Goodnight love." Kagome said

"Sweet dreams my princess." He said and kissed her before jumping out of the window.

She smile down at him and watch him as he disappeared. After he left she went to finish her E-mail to her mother before heading off to bed. Right when she send it her miko powers were tingling and an earthquake was happening and she quickly hid under her closet doorway.

"Kagome!" Giles yelled in panic from downstairs

"I'm fine dad!" Kagome yelled when the shaking stopped. "This can't be good."

.

.

.

The next day she had notice that her dad has been acting weird lately ever since last night and it worried her. But he told her that it was nothing and headed straight to work to avoid talking.

"Wow. That was boring." Buffy said has the gang got out of class and it was break time.

The day has become a very boring day for them.

"I don't feel that "boring" really covers it." Vlad said as he wrapped an arm around Kagome as she laid her head on his chest.

"No. "Boring" falls short." Kagome said

"Even I was bored. And I'm a science nerd." Willow said

"Don't say that." Buffy said

"I'm not ashamed. It's the computer age. Nerds are in." Willow said "They are still in right?"

"Oh very in." Kagome smirked "Oh and before I forget Shippo is visiting again soon."

"Oh great a demon fox to torment me again. Oh joy." Xander rolled his eyes

"He said he was sorry and its not his fault that you are so gullible." Kagome teased

"I'm a not gullible." He said "Willow am I gullible?"

"Well…sometimes you are." She said

Everyone laughed

"Fine laugh it up. But just to let you know I'm gonna get him back for it." Xander said and walked away

"You get all that Ship." Kagome said

"Don't worry no one can out do a fox." Shippo said as he pop out of nowhere right beside Kagome.

"Shippo." Vlad shook his hand

"Hey Shippo." Buffy waved with a smile

"Hi Shippo." Willow blushed

"Vlad. Ladies. Mama." Shippo nodded to everyone and kissed Kagome on the cheek.

"Shippo as much as like hearing calling that again you can't call me that in front of mortals. Beside you and I look the same age." Kagome said

"I know but old habits die hard." Shippo smirk

"Hey if Kagome and Vlad get couple doesn't that make him you step dad?" Willow asked

Shippo smirked and then jump on Vlad back.

"Yay, I have new a daddy!" He shouted

"Get off of me you lunatic." Vlad tried to pull him off

"Never!" Shippo laughed

The three girls couldn't stop laughing.

After school Kagome just got back from the mall after she picked up her dress with Vlad. It was late and she wondered where her dad was since the house was empty. She checked the message machine and there was one from her dad saying that he was going to be late.

"Looks like we have the house all to ourselves." Vlad smirked and wrapped his around her.

She swatted his shoulder playful and kissed him.

"So pizza and a movie tonight?" She asked

"Sounds good. I'll call the pizza place." Vlad said started calling

Kagome went to fine a movie when she noticed that her father office was open and saw how over filled his desk was with books. She shook her head and sighed before going in to place his books back in place. Then she stopped when saw one that talked about the vampire Master and how it was told that he will kill the slayer.

"Okay I order a large pizza that's half cheese and three meats. Should be here in thirty minutes. Love? Is everything alright?" He asked when he entre the office

"Buffy life may be in danger." Kagome said

.

.

.

Kagome has been trying to reach Buffy all day but nothing. She even went to her house and her mom told her that she went to Willows when she heard about the News of the murder kids from their school. When she went to Willows she told her that Buffy was going to hunt down that Master herself. She didn't understand why she was doing this alone. She sighed in frustration. Sometimes her actions remind her of Inuyasha. Always wanting to do things alone and never ask for help. So with Vlad and Shippos' help they were able to track Buffys' scent down and found her a cave. She was face down in the water and Kagome quickly pull her out. Not feeling a pulse from her Kagome unsheathed Tenseiga that she had borrowed from Sessohmaru and was about use its powers until Xander to stop her.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Xander yelled

He and Angel tried to reach her but they were stopped by Shippo and Vlad.

"I'm going to save her." Kagome said

Angel yelled when she brought the sword down but then notice that he didn't smell any blood. Then he saw Buffys' face was no longer pale and saw her starting to cough out water.

"Welcome back." Kagome smiled

"The Master?" Buffy asked

"He's gone." Angel said as he picked up Buffy

"He must be at the high school. I can sense him there." Kagome said "We better hurry."

"But Buffy is still weak." Xander said

"No. No I feel strong. I feel different. Let's go." Buffy said

They reach the school in no time and saw that the school was overrun with vampires.

"Hey Buffy, I thought you might need these." Kagome handed her two daggers.

"Thanks Kagome." Buffy smiled "Oh look a bad guy already." And she stabs it with the dagger.

"Xander, you think you can manage one of this." Vlad handed him a dagger

"No but I can try." Xander said

They killed a few vampires that were in their way and made their way to the door where the roof was.

"You five wait here. Keep the rest of the vampires off me." Buffy said

"I'm going with you." Kagome said "We've fighting vampires so far. This makes us partner and partner help each other."

Buffy smile and the two bumped fist.

"Partners." She said

"Right." Xander said

"Angel, better put on your game face." She said

"I'm ready." Angel face morphed

"You guys too but no fully form." Kagome said

"You got." Shippo said and his fox ear and four tails appeared

"One way or another…this won't take long." Buffy said

Buffy and Kagome went upstairs to the roof and saw the Master staring down at the window library when a monster emerged from the underneath.

"Yes. Come forth, my child." The Master said "Come into my world."

"I don't think it's yours just yet." Buffy said

He turned around and his eyes widen in shock to see her alive.

"You're dead." He said

"I may be dead, but I'm still pretty." She said "Which is more than I can say for you."

"You were destined to die. It was written." He stated

"Well sometimes destinies can be change when I'm around." Kagome said

"And what can I say? I flunked the written." Buffy said

He snarled and waved his hand at the two with his mind power.

"Come here." He command

The two went tense when they felt their bodies move towards him without their control. He grabbed them by the necks and brought them close to him.

"Did you really think you could best me here when you couldn't below?" He said to Buffy but then brought Kagome even closer to him. "But at least I finally have you in my grasp my little priestess."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a fruit punch mouth?" She asked

"What?" He asked

Then she punched him in the face and then Buffy kicked him halfway across the roof.

"Sorry but I already got hypnotizes ones in the past and I learned to put a barrier so that doesn't happen again." Kagome said

The fight had begun and it seems that the Master was a match for both of them. No matter how many punches and kicks they were able throw at him he was able to block them. When Kagome went to punch him he quickly caught it, twisted it and tossed her to the other side of the roof. She almost fell off the roof but was able catch the ledged. Then Buffy came from behind and was able to knock him down with a punch in the face. She flipped over him and went to try and help Kagome up but the Master stopped her and pushed her towards the ledged where the library was.

"Where are your jibes now?" The Master sneered

While this was going on Kagome was able to pull herself up and then took out a dagger that she poured her miko powers around it.

"Will you laugh when my Hell is on Earth?" He asked

"You're that amped about Hell?" Buffy said

She grabbed him by his throat and then caught the dagger that Kagome threw for her and then stabbed him in the heart with it.

"Go there yourself." She said

When the blade stabbed his heart a pink glowed surround him and he turned into nothing but dust. Once he died the creature disappeared too, along with his followers. Buffy and Kagome went down to where everyone was and they were greeted with Angel and Vlad first. They both hugged their girls and went to the library. When they were inside Kagome rushed over to her father and gave him a hug since they were both worry about each other.

"Exactly how often do you put your life in danger again?" He joked

"Pretty much as long as you do." She teased "Looks like I'm a chip off the old block dad."

"Not funning." He said "So the vampires?"

"Gone." Cordelia said

"The Master?" Angel asked

"Dead for good." Buffy said

"Nothing but dust." Kagome smiled

"And the Hellmouth is closed." Giles said with relief and then Buffy looking off in the distance. "Buffy? Buffy?"

"Oh sorry. It's just…been a really weird day." Buffy said

"Yeah Buffy died and everything." Xander said

"Wow. Harsh." Willow said

"I should have known that wouldn't stop you." Giles said

"Well, what do we do now?" Jane asked

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'd like to get out of this place." Giles said "I don't like the library very much anymore."

"Wow, never thought I would have hear that from you grandpa." Shippo teased

Everyone laughed

"Hey I hear there's a dance at the Bronze tonight. Could be fun." Xander said

"Yeah." Cordelia said

"Buffy?" Willow asked

"Sure." Buffy smiled "We saved the world. I say we party. I mean, I got all pretty."

"So let's go." Shippo pumped fist in air

Kagome smiled at her old friends and new friends as they laughed and joke around each other and she couldn't be more happy. Weird things may happen when you live in the Hellmouth but it makes thinks interesting. She was just glade that she was no longer alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own**

Chapter Thirteen: A new school year but where's Kagome?

The summer had passed pretty fast and boring for the Scooby gang. Buffy just got back last night from her summer vacation in L.A with her dad. But something seems to bother her lately and was really looking forward in talking with Kagome and hope she is okay. Over the summer they had send emails to each other and when Kagome and her family had decided to go to Greece and she hasn't heard from her since. After she was done unpacking she checked her computer and her worries were high when saw nothing in her inbox. So she decided to see Vlad and the gang hoping that they have heard from her yet. They decided to meet up at Giles place since it was still early and the Bronze wasn't open yet.

"So no one has heard from Kagome since?" Buffy said

"Last I heard from her was when she and her family just got to the hotel." Vlad said

"This isn't like Kagome at all guys, I'm really worried." Willow said

"What about you Giles?" Buffy asked and notice that he was pacing in his studies with a book in his hand. "Giles? What's wrong?"

He turned around and she finally noticed that he looked like he hadn't slept in months.

"Ruka called me the day after of Kagomes disappearance." Giles said as he went back reading the book.

"What happened?" Vlad asked

"Well you know how in Greece they have Gods like Japan and other cultures do." Giles said

They nodded

"Apparently the gods there are still around it seems." Giles said

"Please don't tell me that a bunch of gods kidnapped Kagome because she is a priestess." Buffy pleaded

"Not just any god. Zeus himself actually." Giles sighed "Sesshomaru is there now trying to save her."

"Um I know this may be a stupid question but why did a bunch holy gods take Kagome?" Xander asked "I mean it can't be just because she is a priestess right."

"She's the last priestess on earth and is a very powerful one at that." Giles said

"She's pretty much a rare gem to them. Any god will do anything to have her." Vlad said

"But wait, doesn't Kagome already worship a goddess. She told me that they are very territorial so wouldn't she get mad if another god try's to claim her." Buffy said

"I've asked that myself to Ruka but according to her and Sesshomaru their gods and goddess had left this realm a long time ago." Giles said

"So she's unprotected and unclaimed. What can we do to save her?" Buffy asked

"I'm trying to fine anything that can be helpful but nothing so far. So until we do let's just hope that Sesshomaru saves her in time before Zeus claims her." Giles said

"What about school?" Willow asked

"I told them she had to stay a little longer in Japan for her grandfather funeral." Giles said "He passed away just last week apparently. In his sleep."

"Harsh. At least its' not a total lie." Willow said

Everyone was silent after that. But no one could help but worry for Kagome and her safety.

The next day was the first day of school and it seems like everything was back to normal. After the uncomfortable talk with the principal Giles was able to see Jane Calendar.

"So any news about Kagome?" She asked

"Nothing so far. I just feel so useless for once. All summer I've been worried about the worst. I mean…their gods for crisis sake." Giles said and whispered at the last part. "Who knows what kind freaky fetishes they do."

"Giles!" Willow smiled as she and the gang walked down the stairs.

"Yo, G-Man! What's up?" Xander said

"Nice to see you all again and don't ever call me that." Giles said with a little irritation.

"Hi, kids." Jean smiled

"Oh did we interrupt something?" Vlad smirked

Giles just glared at him until he saw Buffy who looked a little off today.

"How are you?" He asked

"Alive and Kicking. Any news yet?" She asked

"No." He said and saw her fake smile turned into a frown.

"Uh Giles, we may have another problem. Last night we ran into a vampire." Vlad said trying change the subject.

"I thought the Hellmouth was closed." Jean said

It's closed, but not gone. The mystical energy it emits is still concentrated in this area." Giles said

"So this means that we're still the undead's favorite party town." Xander joked

"I wonder if they're here for a purpose." Giles said

"You're the Watcher. I just work here." Buffy replied

"Yes, I must consult my books." He said

"Oh, eight minutes and 33 seconds. Pay up." Xander smirked to Willow

Apparently he and Willow had a bet on when Giles was going to consult his books and Giles glared at him. Then the school bell rang and they were about to head for class until Giles stop Buffy so he could tell her that when she is ready they start on her training. What surprised him was that she was looking forward to it and wanted to do it after school. When the training started Giles had notice that she was pushing it really hard. A lot harder than normal. Like she was getting herself ready for a war. He really wished Kagome was here. She and Buffy always seem to have special sister bond towards each other and knew that whatever was bothering Buffy she would tell Kagome.

He wasn't the only one that wished that she was there. Buffy's dreams about the Master were getting worst everyday it seems. What made it worst was that it started when Kagome disappeared. It seemed like he planned this somehow because he knew without Kagome by her side to help her she is weak. That's why she was pushing herself for worst but dreams just kept coming. Just now she dreamt that he was Giles and that he was trying to kill in the day time. After she woke up Angel made his appearance and warned her that the Anointed One was still around and has been gathering forces it seems. But the news didn't seem to affect her and that worried him.

"Don't underestimate the Anointed One just because he looks like a child." Angel said "He has power over the rest of them. They'll do anything for him."

"Is that it? Is that everything? Cause you woke me up from a really good dream." Buffy said before went back to lay down on her bed.

"I'm sorry. I'll go." He said before pausing a little. "I missed you."

That seemed to touched her and was about to say it back to him but he was already gone.

"Kagome, where are you when I need you?" She whispered "I could really use your guidance right now."

.

.

.

The next day everybody has seem to notice Buffy's little attitude lately. Especially the burn comment that she gave to Cordelia at school. Willow was starting to worry about her as did Vlad but it seems that Xander was the only that was brushing it off thinking that it was normal. Then it got worse when they went to the Bronzes and Vlad could tell that Buffy was trying to get back at Angel for something. He shook his head in disappointment when she went off to dance with Xander not knowing that he was still trying to get over her. He looked at Willow and he couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"This is not what friends do." He whispered "Kagome my love, where is your scolding when we need it."

When the two were done dancing he got up and followed Buffy to talk to her. But he never got the chance when he felt a wet cloth covering his mouth and everything dark. The next thing he knew that was roped up with chains that had powerful spells on them and saw that he was in a room with Cordial and Jane.

"Where are we?" He asked

"I don't know. They brought me here just after I had a talk with Buffy." Cordial said as she was tending to Janes injuries. "What do you think they want?"

"I don't know but its' not good. And they had to start when Kagome is here." He said as he tried to break free.

.

.

.

Last night Buffy had went to the grave site where Giles buried the Master ashes and saw that the ern was taken. During school she went to tell Giles and wonder why anyone would want the Masters ashes.

"They're gonna bring him back." Buffy said "They're gonna bring the Master back to life and you told me that he was history thanks to Kagomes powers."

"And it should have. I've never heard of revivification ritual being successful." Giles said

"But Kagome has. You remember when she told us about how that witch demon was able to bring the dead Kikyo priestess back with her bones and ashes." Willow said

"Yes but that was a reanimation ritual that requires a soul which a vampire doesn't have." Giles said

"But still, you've heard of others! Thanks for the warning." Buffy sneered

"Buffy, Giles did bury…" Willow said but she was cut off

"This is Slayer stuff. Less from the civilians." Buffy snapped

"That's enough!" Xander said putting his foot down.

Before it could get any further Mr. Snyder interrupted them and told them to get to class. So after class everyone met back at the library and Giles was able the fine something. Telling them that the vampires will need the Masters bones or ashes and the blood that is connected to him. Which Buffy believed it to be her since they almost killed each other. Then a rock was thrown through the window and Buffy saw that it had Cordelia's' necklace and Vlads' necklace that Kagome gave him with a note attach.

"Come to the Bronze before it opens or we make them a meal." Buffy read

"They're gonna cook them dinner?" Xander asked stupidly "I'll pretend I didn't say that."

"What do we do?" Willow asked

"I go to the Bronze and save the day." Buffy said

"I don't like this. Especially when Kagome is not with you." Giles said

This made her glare at him.

"What you think I can't handle this without her? You think I'm weak without her help? I have done fine without her before she came alone. I don't need anyone's help." She hissed

"I'm not saying that you're weak without her but she gives you a level head when she is with you. You always try to do things on your own and when you do it goes bad." Giles said "Look what happens when you tried to go up against the Master by yourself, it got yourself killed. If you had wait and asked for her or any of us for help maybe just maybe you wouldn't have and you wouldn't turn into…into this person that we no longer know. Kagome always told us that we are a team, a family, all of us. When we work together as a team we are strong but if you work alone than you are vulnerable. That's why you two always win because you are a team and have each other's back. A team and a family isn't weakness, its strength. That's what she believed in and saw in all us. Tell me Buffy, do you? Or do you see us useless?"

.

.

.

 **A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated this yet but I've been having a blank stage for this one for a while. It wasn't until I saw this move that I finally came up with something. The next chapter will show what movie I'm talking about and what characters will be added with this new crossover. Also I chose it because I notice that Kagome and Vlads relationship was too perfect and wanted to add a little drama with it. I hope you like it and if not well…that's up to you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own**

Chapter fourteen: Return me home

She had to get away. She had to get away before they found out that she was gone. She really didn't understand why she was there anyway. She helped the Greek gods out with the Titians since they were released again and they won. The battle was over and she thought she'll be able to go home now but they still refused to let her leave. Right now Kagome was climbing down the great mountain Olympus as fast and steady as she could. It was kind of hard to do when she was wearing a toga and…oh yeah…sandals on.

'You would think that after so many centuries have passed, they would start wearing normal looking clothes. Or at least comfortable shoes.' Kagome thought

She was about to take another step until she tensed when she sensed one of the gods next to her. Then she felt herself being lifted up and saw that it was Hermes: the messenger god.

"So close." She groaned

Hermes smirked and shook his head in amusement before taking her back to the Heavens. When he reached Olympus he took her to the throne room to show her to Zeus.

"I found her climbing down the mountain my lord." Hermes bowed

"Thank you Hermes. Leave us." Zeus said

Hermes bowed and then left as he leaves Kagome with the all mighty god of Olympus.

"That's the fifth time that you tried to escape this week. When will you understand that your place is here now?" Zeus scolded

"I didn't ask to live with the gods. I'm mortal. I would like to be with my family and friends, who actually needs my help right now." Kagome said

"You are a high priestess. Your place is with the gods not the mortals." Zeus said and that was all he said to her before calling the guards to send her to her room.

When she was in the safety of her room Kagome huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"I want to go home! Why can't you people understand that?!" She shouted

In the throne room Zeus sat back on his throne and sighed.

"Kagome still does not remember?" Poseidon asked as he walked in the room.

"She won't until Apollo is near, then she will remember and her powers will return as well as long as she stays here." Zeus said "Where is my son?"

"He's fighting the Cyclopes that are attacking the north along with Ares and Hercules." Poseidon said "I'd just send Hermes there to retrieve him."

In her room Kagome laid on her bed trying to think of another plan to escape and then she felt it. The aura she was praying for to show itself. She heard the ruckus outside her room and then the doors were opened by none other than Sesshomaru himself.

"Why do you always attract trouble Miko?" He asked

"Not my fault, they're gods. How was I supposed to know?" Kagome said and tensed when she felt Zeus and the others heading their way. "We better hurry before they come."

"Right, hang on." He said and lifted her up bridal style and formed an orb around them and flew away.

.

.

.

Buffy didn't say anything but her eyes looked like they wanted to cry but she didn't and kept a stone face.

"This is my fight." She said

She got her jacket and her bag of weapons and left. She was half way to the Bronze until she sensed Angel following her. He wanted to help on pushing him away and continued walking. She got to the Bronzes with Angel still following her and saw a woman there crying. But Buffy wasn't fooled by this. She knew that it wasn't her and it turned out that to be a vampire. Just only one though. That made her worried because if they weren't there to trap her than where were they. Giving the captive vampire to Angel she hurried back to the library. When she got there it was a mess and only Xander was left and alive. He told her that they took the others because they wetness the Masters death and blamed her for leavening too soon. She couldn't help but agree with him on that. So they head to hurry and save them before they bring back the Master to life. Thanks with the help from the captive vampire they were able to fine their hide out. They were able to sneak in and saw that Giles, Willow, Jane and Cordelia were hanging upside down. Vlad was chained up and they saw the Masters ashes on the table. They came up with a plan that Buffy was going to distract the vampire while Angel and Xander save the others. So Buffy stabbed one of the vampire minions and the vampires circled around her. When one was about to attack her, a bright light appeared from above and a figure landed right next to Buffy. Everybody gasped when they saw that the figure was Kagome herself. She was wearing a long white beautiful toga with gold armor and jewelries. With her stances and fighting pose she looked like a Warrior Goddess.

"Evening ladies." She smirked "You didn't start the party without me now did you?"

The vampires roared at her and then they all started to attack them at once. Kagome quickly notched tow arrows to her bow and released them. One hit two at the same time while the other hit one and turned them into ash. Then she sensed one near her and took out a hidden blade and threw it straight to its heart. She took out her sword that was strapped to her waist when one vampire came at her with sledgehammer. During the fight she noticed a bunch of ashes on the table and sensed a dark aura around it.

"What's with the ashes?" She asked as she dodged a swing from the hammer.

"It's the Masters ashes." Buffy said as she just took down two vampires.

"Dad! I thought I told you not to bury them!" Kagome yelled as she dodged the hammer again.

"Can we discuss this after your both done fighting?" Giles said

"Fine then." Kagome said

She was able to disarmed the vampire and then cut off his head. She turned around and saw Buffy take down the last vampire.

"Well this one hell of a reunion." Kagome said

Everyone seemed to smile a little at her joke and gave out a small laugh. Then they started to give her a hug one at a time.

"You have no idea how relived I am that you are home and safe." Giles said when he hugged her.

"Dad…can't…breath." Kagome gasped

"Oh sorry." He said

He let her go but she brought into another strong hug by Vlad.

"Vlad…honey…I'm still…human here. I…need to breathe soon." She said

He chuckled and lightly released his hold on her before kissing her.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." He said

"Ahem."

Vlad looked around and all of them gave him a dry look with narrow eyes.

"I mean how much we've all missed you." Vlad said

Kagome laughed and kissed him before she went to hug Willow.

"So...Kagome…I love the outfit." Cordelia said

"Oh…thanks Cordelia. Its' kind of a long story." Kagome said

Seeing that it was late and that everyone was exhausted from what just happened Kagome decided to tell them tomorrow. She gathered the Masters ashes and then threw them in the fire that was nearby before they left. When she and Giles got home Kagome was glad to take off the armory and heavy jewelry on her. Once she was in her normal pajamas she was about to go to bed until she realized that she still had one jewelry on left. It was a necklace with a sapphire crescent moon with white diamonds decorated on the edges. It was placed on her when she woke up in Olympus. She didn't know why but it seem important to her and it always broke her heart when she tries to take it off. She had asked Zeus about it but the only thing he told her was that it was giving to her past life's true love. She always knew that Kikyo wasn't her incarnation since she didn't have any of her memories but still she didn't want to go through this again. She sighed and shook her head before heading to bed.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _She was lying in a large soft bed asleep until she was woken up by a pair of hands moving against her body and someone was kissing her shoulders. She smiled when she knew who it was and moaned when one of their hands cupped her breast and while the other was massaging her inner thighs._

" _Good Morning my moon." A voice whispered into her ear_

" _Good Morning my sun." She smiled_

 _She then gasped when the hand that was on thigh cupped her cunt and started teasing her._

" _Already my love." She smirked_

" _How could I not when a beautiful goddess is right before me." He said_

 _She may have her back towards him but she could feel the smirked on his face. She moans when he pushed one finger in and started to thrust in and out of her slowly. She would buck her hips at him and he started to pick up his pace and added two more fingers._

" _Apollo…please…I want…" She moaned_

" _You want more my little moon." He smirked_

" _Yes, please." She said_

 _She was turned over to her back side and she was met by the most gorgeous man she had ever since. He had long shoulder length black hair with blue green eyes and everything about him screamed god. He also had necklace of the sun around his neck that had a yellow gem in the middle of the sun and had diamonds over the edges. He kissed her before he placed himself over her and slowly slid inside her. He began to slowly thrust in her for a few minutes until he began to speed up and she wrapped her legs around him. She screamed his name over and over and that only made him go faster and harder until she reached her limit._

" _Apollo." She moaned_

" _Kagome." He moaned as he felt her walls tighten around him._

 _He rammed himself into her a few more times very hard and deep as he could and unloaded his seed into her. She gasped and held on to him tightly when she felt the familiar hot load coursing through her womanhood. His body slumped over her but he supported himself with his arms so he wouldn't crush her. They both smiled at each other with such love and passion and they started to kiss again. Then as this was going on their necklaces had never stopped glowing._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kagome woke up from her strange dream when her alarm clock went off. Never before has she felt or had a dream like that about any man at all. Not even the dreams she had with Vlad came close with the passion and love she felt with that strange man. It was so strange but it felt so real.

Afterwards Kagome and Giles had left for school they ran into Buffy who was beating herself up for how she acted the last few days. Kagome gave her father a look saying that they needed to talk so he left them alone.

"I don't think I can face them." Buffy said

"Yes you can Buffy." Kagome said

"I can't. Kagome you weren't here. You have no idea how badly I treated them." Buffy said "What am I supposed to I say? Sorry I almost got your throats slit. What's the homework?"

"Actually Buffy I did. The Gods had this map that lets you see anything and anyone you want to see. I agree with you on how you acted but punishing yourself like this is pointless." Kagome said

"It's entirely pointy. I was a moron." Buffy said "I put my best friends in danger on the second day of school."

"Buffy we're always in danger no matter what we do. Shit happens. Everyone makes mistakes that what makes us human. And I hardly doubt that was your worst one." Kagome smiled "And like you said they are your best friends. If they are your true friends they will forgive you."

"Thanks Kagome. You always know what to say." Buffy said then attack her in a bear hug. "What would we do without you?"

"You'll probably…find that out…soon…if you don't release me…and let me breathe." Kagome said

Buffy laughed and let her go just before the bell rang and headed to class. When they reached their first class it was just like what Kagome said the gang had already forgave Buffy and she was grateful for that. All five of them had the same class. Even with Cordelia it seems; which bumped out Xander and Vlad.

"Hey Kagome your necklace is glowing. Is that normal?" Willow asked

"No. That never happened before." Kagome frowned

"Alright, Alright calm down everyone." The teacher said as he entered the class. "We have a new student this year that just transfer from Greece. Everyone this is Apollo Megalos."

When the young man walked in the room and Kagome's eyes widen. He looked just like a younger version of the man from her dream; except his hair was a little shorter. He smiled and his eyes may looked like they are looking at everyone in the classroom but truthfully he was only looking at Kagome. Then she looked down at his chest and saw the same necklace on him as did the same man from her dream.

'Oh boy.' She thought


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: New student is a God

Apollo and his brothers finally reached Mount Olympus and he hurried to the throne room.

"I know this is important brother but there is no rush." Hercules smirked

Apollo playfully glare at him but continued walking in a fast pace.

"That's only because you have yet to fine your true love little brother unlike Apollo." Ares smiled "It will be a joy to see Kagome again though. This place has become very dual without her laughter and smile. And it will be nice to see her kick your ass in a fight again."

The memories of that made both him and Apollo laugh.

"When has she ever done that?" Hercules asked

"About five times." Ares and Apollo smirked

They reached the throne room and bowed before their father.

"Raise my sons." Zeus said

Apollo looked up at his father with a true smile that he hasn't given him in centuries and looked around. Then his smiled disappeared when he did not see his love anywhere.

"Father, where is she?" He asked

"I am sorry my son…" Zeus said with sadness "…she was taken."

Anger roused up in him on who dared took his love away.

"By whom!" Apollo demanded

"Sesshomaru, the dog demon lord from Japan." Zeus said

Ares glared and growled at the mention of the demon lord. "That mongrel dares steps foot onto our home."

"His men were the distraction us while he send Kagome back to the human realm." Zeus said

"Then we can bring her back here…" Apollo said

"No, I already broke the rules once I will not do it again." Zeus glared

"But father…" Apollo pleaded

"I said no and my word is final!" Zeus yelled as thunder was unleashed

Apollo glared at him but bowed his head before he left the throne room. When he was far away he let out his anger by punching his fist threw a wall and threw a few things across the room. After that he finally cooled down when he sensed his brothers nearby.

"I should have been here." He whispered "If I was then she wouldn't have been taken."

"It's not to late Apollo. There is still something that you can do." Ares said "Her memories will only return when you are near her right. Then all you have to do is go to the mortal world."

"Father will never aloud it. It's against the rules to show the mortals our true form." Apollo said

"Since when have we ever listened to our father?" Ares smirked and held up a ring. "If you're up to it this ring will seal your god powers and make you mortal."

Apollo took the ring and looked at his brother with a questioning look.

"The fates." He stated

Ares said nothing but gave him mischief smirk with a nod.

"Who would have thought that the god of war had a soft spot for romance?" Apollo chuckled

"Not really, I'm just tired of our fathers' arrogant ways." Ares said "Now you must hurry before he finds out what we are up to."

Once they arrived where his beloved lived in and Apollo put the ring on right away. He felt his powers being sealed away and his body changed into the same age as his beloved. He had to admit that it felt weird being a mortal but it was for his beloved and he will do anything for her. With a little help from his siblings they were able to get a new identity and help him get in the same classes as Kagome. The longer she is around him the more her memories will return. His first time seeing her was when she was getting out of her fathers' car and she was just as beautiful as he remembered her. He wanted to go up to her, hold her in his arms and never let her go. But he couldn't. To her right now, he was just a stranger to her. He will have to wait.

When he saw her in class he knew right away that she had got a little memory of him and that made his heart whole a little. Once the teacher was done introducing him he sat down at an empty desk that was across from her two desks down. Many girls looked at with awe but he only had eyes for Kagome. He couldn't help but stare at her as caution as he could. He had to stop himself a few times from growling or throwing something when he saw the interaction between her and the young dog demon Vlad.

It was very unnerving and uncomfortable for Kagome right now. The whole time in class she could feel his eyes on her, begging for her to look at him. Unable to take it anymore she looked at him and their eyes locked on to each other. She saw the same love and passion in them as they did in her dreams.

'Remember Kagome. Please remember me. Remember us.' She heard his voice in her head

.

.

.

 _She looked below at the new land that she and her family had just arrived on. Her mother and father had them come to make an alliance to the gods and goddess of Greece and Rome. The land was beautiful but nothing can compare to her homeland in her eyes. As they reached Olympus they were greeted by their king Zeus, his wife Hera, his brother Poseidon and four of his few children that he had. Ares the god of war, the second was Athena goddess of wisdom, Apollo the god the sun and Artemis goddess of the moon. When her eyes met Apollos' it felt as they were the only two beings in the world._

" _Kagome: goddess of moon and beauty of Japan." Apollo bowed his head before taking her hand and kissed it. "I have heard the rumors of your beauty and I must say that it brings us to shame to be in your present."_

 _Kagome laughed_

" _A charmer I see. As nice as that sounds you're gonna have to do better than that I'm afraid." She smirked_

" _Kagome."_

 _They looked to the side and saw her mother Amaterasu walked towards them while glaring at Apollo._

" _Come daughter. We have business to attend here." Amaterasu said_

 _She took Kagome by the arm and dragged her away from the sun god of Greece. Right when they left Artemis appeared by her twin brothers' side._

" _Carefully brother, from what I hear Amaterasu is protective of her and favors her more than her other children's. That's why she gave her, her name." Artemis said_

 _Artemis left his side and Apollo looked back at Kagome and just smiled when she looked at him as well._

" _I forbid you to see that god Kagome. Do you understand me?" Amaterasu said_

" _Yes mother." Kagome nod but gave a quick glance at Apollo and saw him still staring at her._

 _They knew that they shouldn't feel this way about each other but they couldn't stop it._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kagome. Earth to Kagome." Buffy whispered

Kagome snapped out of it and looked at Buffy with a slight blush on her face.

"Uh yeah, what's up?" She said

"You just zoned out there for a few minutes. You okay?" Buffy said

"Honestly…I don't know." Kagome said

The bell rang and Kagome was happy to leave as soon as she could.

"Miss Kagome, a minutes please?" The teacher asked

She sighed and knew that she couldn't ignore a teacher so she told the gang that she'll meet them later.

"Yes." Kagome said

"I was wondering if you could show Apollo around. Just until he gets the hang of this school. Show him how things are here." The teacher asked

Kagome looked at Apollo and he gave her a charming smile. She didn't know why but it made her heart beat faster than before.

"Um…I guess that will be alright." Kagome said

The teacher thanked her and the two walked out of the class room right when other kids appeared for second period.

"So what is your second class?" Kagome asked

He gave her his schedule and her eyes widen when she saw that he had the same classes as her. English: first period, Algebra 2: second period, Heath class: third period, P.E fourth period, Chemistry: fifth period and French 2: six period.

'Okay this is really freaking me out.' She thought

"Well, it looks like we have the same classes together." She said

All he did was give her a light smirk as he followed her to their next class.

"So why did you move here from Greece?" She asked

"I…I'm looking for a new start. My father…he can be so old fashion at times. Always laws this. Law that. I had to follow my heart." Apollo said

"Your father sounds really strict." She said

"You have no idea. And arrogant as well." He rolled his eyes

"So what do you think of Sunnydale so far?" She asked

"It's new but I'm sure I'll get use to it. Maybe start a new life here with someone to care for." He said softly

Kagome looked at him when said that and raised a brow. He looked back at her and just smiled at her before they enter the class room. The whole day in school was like this and more and more memories keep appearing as she spend time with Apollo.

"Are you okay Kagome you haven't been yourself lately when we left English?" Vlad asked

Kagome met up with the gang and they were sitting in one of the lounges eating their lunch. She had asked Apollo if he wanted to join them but he told her that he was meeting up with his brother and sister for lunch.

"I think what happened on Olympus is affecting me somehow." She shrugged "What about you? You've been tensed ever since you left."

"I…I just didn't like the way that new guy looked at you or…how close he was towards you." Vlad said and then growled "Actually he was doing nothing but stare at you all day in class."

"Jealous a little are we Vlad." Xander joked

Vlad glared and threw a piece of bread at him.

"You don't have the great eye sight as I do. He was able to fool you…no offence… mortals but not me." Vlad said and then looked at Kagome with worries. "He looked at you the whole time with a look that made me want…kill him."

"None taken and creepy." Buffy said "Don't you think you're taking this a little too literary Vlad."

"I don't and I kind of felt it too." Kagome said "And when I finally looked up he was staring at me without turning away. It freaked me out so much that I had to look away. And that's not all we have the same classes together too."

"Okay double creepy. You need to watch out for that." Buffy said

"I think the only thing I can do is change classes." Kagome sighed

"Fat chance that happening. Snyder set new rules saying that no student can no longer change class till the end of the semester." Willow said

"Great. So I'm stuck in a class with an attracted guy that can't keep his eyes off me." Kagome grumble

"You thought he was attractive?" Vlad raised a brow

"Oh yes." The three girls sighed happily

"I thought he looked like a god." Willow sighed

"An Adonis." Buffy sighed

"Okay we really need to hang out with more guys here." Xander said as he shook his head.

Kagome giggled at Vlad's scowl and kissed him.

"Not worry babe you're still number one in my eyes." She said

"Better be." He smirked and kissed her again

The other three groaned

"Come on we're eating here." Xander said

While kissing, Vlad picked up another piece of food and threw it perfectly at Xander's face. This led to a small food fight between the boys while the girls laughed at their childish act. Then out of nowhere something hit Vlad in the back of his head and he looked down seeing that the thrown object was a baseball.

"What the hell?" He said and looked around; wondering who insanely threw it at him.

Somewhere down the hallway Apollo was walking away from the scene with an amusement smirk on his face. The ball may not be one of his arrows or sword but at least he let out a little of his anger. He might not be able to kill him (on school ground or without exposing himself as a god) but he can humiliate him.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own**

Chapter sixteen: An Empty Coffin

"Okay so the Titians were release and the gods needed the power of a powerful priestess to seal them up again because the god of the underworld, Hades, wouldn't. Then once you did they wouldn't let you go because of unknown reason. Will that's just strange." Buffy said

She and Kagome were sitting at the graveyard waiting for a vampire that just got turned.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that they haven't come back for me yet. I will admit it was nice up there but it was too prefect for my taste." Kagome said and then sigh in boredom. "Well this turned out to be a very boring stake out."

"I know, this is the longest I had to wait for these things to pop out." Buffy said playing with her yoyo.

They waited a little longer until Kagome sensed Angel nearby.

"Angel." Kagome smiled when she turned and got up to hug him. "It's been awhile."

He tensed a little before he hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too Kagome." He said and then looked at Buffy. "Buffy."

"Angel." She said

It was quiet for a little bit and it made it awkward for Kagome to be around them now.

'Man, you can cut the tension with a knife here.' Kagome thought "You know I'll just give you two some alone time." She said as she prepared to leave

"No, no Kagome you can stay." Buffy said pulling her back as she took a few steps away. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you were on the hunt." He said

"I'm supposed to be, but lazybones here doesn't wanna come out and play." Buffy said

"Well when you first wake up, it's a little disorienting. He'll show." He said

Then they continued talking for a bit. One thing led to another and they got to the part when Angel thought that Xander was going to be with her, not Kagome. Kagome animation sweat drop in nervousness when she knew where this was heading and it was only gonna get worst. Buffy called him out to be jealous and Kagome had to hold back a laugh because it was true. His aura reeks of it, as well as his face shows it all. Then the vampire finally pops out and Buffy was able to kill him with the blade Kagome lend her. After that the debate between the two continued and Angel went off to leave. Buffy went off after him but after taking a few steps she fell in an open gravy.

"Buffy are you okay?" Kagome asked

"Yeah. I'm fine." Buffy grunted "Geez, I wish people wouldn't leave open graves lying around like this."

Angel came back and crouched down with a sigh.

"So another vampire has risen tonight." He said

Kagome looked at the ground and saw something strange.

"I don't think so." Kagome said "Look at those tracks."

Buffy stood up on the coffin and saw the prints on the grass too.

"Whoever was buried here didn't rise from this gravy." Buff said and got out of the coffin and went to pick a dirty heel that was left behind. "She was dragged from it."

.

.

.

Kagome went to her locker and when she opened it she smiled when she saw a small bouquet of roses inside. Then she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"What are the roses for?" She asked

"Because you deserve roses." Vlad said

She smiled and turned around to kiss him till Apollo walked down the hallway while reading a book in his hand and bumped into Vlad.

"Sorry about that, Moldova." Apollo said without looking away from his book

Vlad growled and rolled his eyes while Kagome just laughed at his pouting.

"Good morning, Kagome." Apollo smiled as he looked at her

"Morning Apollo." Kagome smiled

He nodded his head towards her with a smile and continued down the hallway heading towards class.

"I hate that guy. And I know he doesn't like me." Vlad said

"Come on Vlad, he's been here for a week. How could he hate you already." Kagome said as she went to get the books she needed for class.

"Well I have one theory and you've been naïve about it lately." Vlad said as he lean against the locker next to hers. "It's obvious that he has some kind of crush on you."

Kagome gave him a look.

"Don't give me that look; everyone in school can see it. You're the only one that he talks to, smiles at and calls you by their first name." Vlad said

Kagome was about to speak but the bell rang and they had to get to class. When they did Kagome found a single flower on her desk.

"Aw Vlad." She smiled and lean across his side to kissed him on the cheek.

"As much as I would like to take credit for it but that's not from me." He said

"Then who is it from?" She asked

She picked up the flower and that's when she recognized it. It was a moon Lilies, they glow very bright when the moon light hits them and never dies when you pick them. They grew only on Mount Olympus where the gods lived so how did it end up here. Kagome smelled the flower and the scent smelled very familiar.

.

.

.

 _Kagome couldn't stop giggling as Apollo got her out of her studies and took her around the Olympus garden._

" _Apollo, I must get to my study before my mother fines out." She smiled_

 _Apollo turned around with a smile "Just a little further, Kagome. Trust me, you'll love it." He said_

 _As they continued walking they made it to a meadow that was full with blue and white lilies. Kagome smiled down at her favorite flowers and then felt Apollos hand on his waist. She looked up at him and he smiled at her as he pointed in the sky. The clouds that were covering the moon cleared out and the light from it shine down on them. When the light was upon them the flowers started to glow pure white._

" _My sister Artemis created them. They're called Moon Lilies, they only grow here in this meadow. They glow in the moon light and when you pick them they'll never die." He said in her ear which made her shiver_

 _She turned her head to look up at him and caress his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned at the touch when he nearly shivered in delight._

" _You have no idea how you tempt me, my little moon." He whispered_

 _He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her._

" _We shouldn't." She whispered "My mother…"_

" _What does your heart say?" He whispered_

 _She looked at him for a while until she lean up and kissed him. The moment their lips connect it felt as if they were complete._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kagome snapped back to reality and blushed as she thought about the vision.

'This is getting worst. I need to tell dad.' She thought

After classes were over Kagome, Buffy and Xander went to the library to talk to Giles about what had happened in the graveyard. But when they went in they found him having a conversation with a chair. Almost like he trying to ask someone out on a date and from how he sounds it wasn't going well. It was kind of adorable.

"Boy, dad, I didn't know how much you really like that chair." Kagome joked

"I-I was just working on…" Giles stuttered

"Your pickup lines?" Buffy smirked

"Um…in a manner of speaking, yes." He said

"Then if you don't mind a little Gene and Roger, leave off the "idiot" part." Buffy said

"Being called an idiot tends to take people out of the dating mood." Kagome said

"It actually kind a turns me on." Xander joked

"I fear you." Buffy said with a worry look

"Same here." Kagome said

"You also might wanna avoid words like "amenable" and "indecorous."" Buffy said "Speak English, not whatever they speak in…"

"England?" Giles said

"Yeah. You just say "I got a thing. You maybe have a thing. Maybe we could have a thing."" Buffy explained

"Oh thank you, Cyrano." Giles said drily

"I'm not finished." Buffy said "Then you say "How do you feel about Mexican?"

"About Mexicans?" He raised a brow in confusion

"Mexican, dad. Food" Kagome said

"Yeah, you take her for food, for which you pay." Buffy continued

"Oh right." He said

"Dad you've been on dates before right, why are you so worry? I mean you got mom to date you." Kagome said sitting down on the table

"I was young back then and your mother was the last woman I have ever dated since." Giles said

"So this chair-woman? We are talking Ms. Calendar, right?" Xander asked

Xander seem to stutter at that and looked at Kagome a few times with worries.

"Its okay dad. You don't have to worry about me, I'm perfectly fine with you dating her." Kagome smiled

"What makes you two think that it's her?" Giles asked

"Simple deduction." Xander said "Ms. Calendar is dollsome, especially for someone in your age bracket. She already knows you're a librarian, so no need to break that embarrassing news to her."

"And she's the only woman we've seen and speak to you. Add it up, it all spells "Duh."" Buffy said

"Now, is it time to talk about the facts of life?" Xander asked

Kagome laughed

"You know, this is none of your business." Giles said irritated

"Cause that whole stork thing is a smoke screen." Xander went on, which earned Kagome to slap him in the head.

"Ow." Xander winced

"So, how did things go last night?" Giles asked trying to change the subject. "Did Mr. Korshak show up on schedule?"

"More or less. Angel, Buffy and I took care of him." Kagome said

"There's something else though." Buffy said "We found an empty grave."

"Another vampire?" Giles asked

"No. It was dug up and the body was taken out." Kagome said

"Grave robbing? That's new. Interesting." He said with interest

"I hope you meant gross and disturbing daddy." Kagome said

"Yes, yes, of course. Terrible thing. Must put a stop to it. Dame it." Giles said

"So why does someone want to dig up graves?" Xander asked

"I'll collate some theories. It would help if we knew who the body belonged to." Giles said

"Meredith Todd. Ring a bell?" Buffy said to Xander

He shook his head no. She explained that she died just recently and the girl was their age but still didn't know who she was. So since no one knew who the girl was Giles suggest to fine Willow so she could find out who she was. Kagome and Buffy went to fine her, knowing well that since the science fair was near she'll be over there. As they made it they were surprise attacked by this weird guy Eric that was taking a lot pictures of them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's the Bat signal." Buffy said to Willow

"Okay sure." She said "I'll see you later, Chris. Thanks for the tip."

"Okay." Chris said

They went to leave but Eric kept taking pictures of Kagome, ignoring her protest. That was until Apollo appeared and grabbed him by the shirt before taking the camera out of Eric's hand.

"When a lady tells you to stop; you stop. Got it?" Apollo glared

"Yeah man, got it. I got it. Can I have my camera back? Please." Eric said

Apollo glared at him still while he gave Eric the camera. When he let the guy go the poor boy ran back towards his friend. He looked at Kagome to see if she was alright and she gave him a kind smile and nodded in thanks. He mentally smiled at that and was about to leave until he overheard the conversion between Chris and Eric with his god like hearing.

"Cordelia and Kagome are so fine. You know, they would be perfect for us." Eric said

Apollo tightened his gripped as he continued walking and listening.

"Don't be an idiot. They're alive." Chris said

Apollo didn't understand what they meant by that but he was going to find out.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own**

Chapter seventeen: Making a life

Once the gang got Willow they headed back to the library to look up the dead girl online. It turned out that Meredith Todd had died last week in a car accident along with two other girls. Which meant that somebody did dig up the girls' corpse, but why?

"Here's what I've found. Demons who eat the flesh of the dead to absorb their souls or it could obviously be a voodoo practitioner." Giles said

"You mean, making a zombie?" Willow asked

""Uh, zombies. For most traditional purposes, a voodoo priest would require more than one." He said

"So we should see if the other girls in the accident are AWOL, too." Buffy said "We can figure out this creep if we know if he deals in volume."

So everyone but Cordelia decides to dig up some graves tonight. Then once Kagome was alone with her father she told him about the visions that she's been having.

"I'll see what I can fine on this goddess." He said as he looked in his restricted secretion. "But it is unheard of for gods and goddess from different cultures to be in love with one another. It's normally a rival thing. Now who was it that this goddess is in love with?"

"The Greek sun god, Apollo." She said and then fiddled with her moon necklace. "It's kind of strange that this all started when Apollo came here."

"It could be just a coincidence." Giles said still scanning through his books.

"Maybe but Vlad doesn't think so. He thinks Apollo has a crush on me." She said

That got Giles attention and quickly turned to full father mode.

"Has this Apollo fellow done anything to you to make him assume this?" He asked

"Other than him calling me by my first name while he calls everyone by their last. And that one time on our first day of school he's done nothing but stare at me in our classes." She said

"I think I should have a talk with him just to make sure." He said

"Daddy, you're not going to go all dad mode are you? Beside we're not even sure if it's true. Vlad is just a little territorial right now. It's a dog demon thing." She said

"I guess you're right. By the way does Vlad know about your dreams?" He asked

"Are you kidding me? If I told him that I visions about Apollo he's gonna assumed the worst." Kagome said "I just want to make sure before I tell him."

"Alright." He said

He went back looking through his sections of books. It took an hour till he actually found something.

"What'd you know, the goddess of moon and beauty was name Kagome. She was the youngest of Lady Amaterasu children. And because of her unnatural beauty and pure heart her mother had feared that men will take her away and taint her pure heart. So she sheltered her since she was born and never let her out of her site. Which is why she named her Kagome." Giles read

"Overprotective much." Kagome muttered

"Indeed. She was only able to go out at night when her siblings will cover for her and her father will take her under his wing to help her with her powers." Giles said

"Does it say anything about Apollo?" She asked

"I'm checking, I'm checking." He said skimming through pages. "Here we go…when the treaty on Olympus was being made with the two culture gods Kagome had fallen in love with the Greek sun god Apollo. He had cherished and loved her with all his heart. Even to the point when he asked the love goddess Aphrodite to form two necklaces from their blood. So that even when they are apart they'll always be together forever." He said "Huh…"

"What?" She asked

"The necklace he gave to her…" He said "It looks just like the one you're wearing."

He showed her the picture of the necklaces and they looked just like hers and Apollos'. Giles flipped a few more pages and his eyes widen a little.

"Dad, what's wrong?" She asked

She took the book from him and saw a drawing of the said two-star cross god and goddess. The Greek god looked just like Apollo and the goddess looked just like her but in an older version of them.

"Vlad's going to kill him." She whispered

"Or the other way around. Apollo and his half-brother Ares the God of War have been known to hate the dog demon race for centuries." Giles said taking the book back.

"Why?" She asked

"I'm not a hundred percent sure about Ares but with Apollo it makes sense now." He said "It is said that his beloved soon to be bride a.k.a this Kagome was killed by the dog demon tribe."

.

.

.

Vlad had just finished football practiced and was about to leave and meet up with the gang. Just as he was about to leave he saw Apollo outside in the lot talking to some guy with a long black beard. He couldn't hear what they were saying which he found strange and wondered if there was some kind of barrier around them. The bearded man saw him and that made Apollo turn around a look at him with a glare before the two started to leave. He was about to follow them till Angel and Cordelia showed up.

"Angel surprise to see you here." Vlad said and then his nose scrunched "And Cordelia why do you smell like a dead corpse?"

"Accidently scared her a little and she whinnied up in the garbage, which had dead corpses in it." Angel explained

"Yikes and ha ha…" Vlad said and then laughed

She tried to hit him but he was too quick and continued to laugh. After he was finished the three of them went the library to wait for the others to get there.

"You're back." Angel said when he saw them "I thought you took the night off?"

"I was, but something came up."

Vlad walked up to Kagome to give her a side hug.

"Are they fighting?" He whispered

"Kind of." She whispered

"Cordelia told me the truth." Angel said when Buffy told him a lie.

Both Vlad and Xander laughed.

"That's gotta be a first." They said

It didn't take long for Giles to ask for Angels help with the missing bodies but then Angel told them that they were already found. Most of the body parts were taken but the rest where still there. So the demon and zombie theory were out and that lead everyone wondering what's going on.

"That's because they are being use for something much worst." A voice said

They looked upstairs were they saw Apollo sitting on the rail reading a book.

"How the hell did I not sense him?" Vlad growled

"Same here." Angel said

Apollo turned around looked down at them with a smile knowing very well that they were trying to think of ways to make an excuse for what they said.

"Don't worry, I've always knew what you people do." He said and walked down the staircase. "And I know where you can start. Check in Eric Wilkins and Chris Epps lockers. There you will find your answers."

He then walk up to Giles and handed him the book that he was reading.

"I always find it interesting how mankind thinks that they can play god." He said and then left.

Giles looked at the book and saw that it was Frankenstein. Suddenly everything started to make sense now.

"Interesting indeed." He muttered

Without asking questions Giles hurried to fine the two students locker numbers so they could search. Cordelia went home so she could burn her clothes and made Angel go with her which made Buffy jealous. Once Giles got the numbers they searched the lockers and saw that Chris had a lot of medicals books and a newspaper that the threes girls' were on it. Then Buffy found a picture of a woman with different body parts in Eric's locker. They were trying to create a life.

The next day the two subjects weren't in school that day making them wonder if they had finished. But according to Giles they are still missing a very important piece, the head. According to the dead girl's medical files their heads were very damage so Chris and Eric couldn't use them and since time was running out they needed a fresh one soon.

"What about Apollo? Are we sure that he isn't going to rat us out on this?" Xander asked

"He won't do anything like that." Kagome said and then fiddle with necklace

"What makes you say that?" Willow asked

Kagome looked at Giles and he gave her a nod telling her that it was time to tell them.

"Because he won't do anything to harm me. Because he loves me." She said

"What was that?" Vlad snapped his head in her direction

"Apollo happens to be the Greek Sun God Apollo himself and he believes that Kagome is his old love. Kagome the Goddess of the moon and beauty of Japan." Giles said

"A god here, wow." Buffy said "That explains a lot."

Vlad started growl.

"And it's true." Kagome said "Ever since I got back from Olympus I've been having strange vision about me and him and thanks to dads help they're not just visions. They're memories of my pervious life. The life of Goddess Kagome."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Vlad asked

"Because I knew if I told you about the dreams you would let your animal instinct take over." She said "I wanted to be sure before I told you."

Vlad started pacing around the room muttering things Bulgarian.

"Um…do you love Apollo, Kagome?" Buffy asked

"I…I really don't know." Kagome said

Everyone gave her a look.

"I really don't! I sometimes feel like there're two people inside my head! One is telling me to love him while the other one is trying to bring me back to this life! This is not easy…" Kagome said in stress

Vlad saw this and his face soften as he went to hug her.

"I'm sorry." He said

"And I'm sorry too. This is really hard for me." She said "I feel like I'm in Inuyashas' place now and I really don't want to be in that position. I don't want to hurt you like that."

Vlad sighed and tighten his grip on her.

"We'll work this out somehow. We'll talk to him about this." He said

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Giles said "According to myths Apollo has a long hatred towards the demon dog race."

"That's because they're the ones who killed me in my old life apparently." Kagome said

Vlad eyes widen in sadness.

"Ouch, that has to damper the relationship between you two." Xander said

Vlad glared at him.

"Buffy, I'm too far away, can you?" He asked

She nodded and then smacked Xander upside his head.

"I think we must have a chat with Apollo to confirm that after we solve this case." Giles said

Buffy volunteered to check Chris's place and Willow and Xander went to check on Eric's. Vlad couldn't do anything because he had to go to the game and Giles had to go too because he had a date with Ms. Calendar. That left Kagome alone but she wanted to have a talk with Apollo and found him on a bench reading Edgar Poe.

"Hello Kagome." He smiled and then slowly walked up to her. "I can see in your eyes that you're starting to remember. You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Yeah I know the truth but it doesn't mean I'm going to accept it right away." She said

"You still have your mothers' stubbornness I see." He smirked and then took her hands into his. "But it doesn't matter; I can wait."

She quickly took her hands away from his and changed to subject.

"How did you know it was Chris and Eric?" she asked

"I overheard them saying that you and Cordelia would be perfect for them for something. I wanted to see for what so I did some digging." He said with a serious face. "I found out about the dead girls and I went to ask my uncle for help."

"Hades? He actually helped you out?" She asked

"Once I told him that you may be in danger he immediately wanted to help. You were the only one he cared about since you always brought him joy. He had no connection to this hell but he is good friends with the Grim Reaper." He said "The girls' souls were theirs but there was one soul that was missing. It happened to be Chris's big brother Daryl."

"He brought back his brother and now he must regret it since he's alone. That's why he's doing this." She said

Then she hurried to the football game to tell the others but it seems that Buffy already found out and told her that Eric is after Cordelia's head.

"He was here, Chris. Where did he take her?" Buffy asked

"To the rest of the body. To the lab." Chris said

"Where is that?" Kagome asked

"I promised him…" Chris said

"He'll kill Cordelia, Chris! You want that on your hands?" Kagome said

"She's right, you can't just give and take lives like that. It's not your job." Buffy said

That got him and told them that he's in the old science lab. After telling him to go find the gang as they went to stop them. They were able to save Cordelia but they were having a hard time dealing with Chris's brother Daryl. For a dead guy he was pretty strong. Kagome was able to get Cordelia out of the lab while Buffy was handling Daryl. When she went back Daryl was about to kill Buffy with a desk until Chris snapped him out of it. He looked defeated and saw his bride to be getting burn into flames.

"Sh-she's mine!" Daryl said walking towards the body

Chris tried to stop him but Kagome and Buffy stopped him since the flames were getting worst.

'This is his choice.' Kagome thought as she watched Daryl climbing over the body not bothered by the flames. 'The dead belonged dead.'

It didn't take long for the fire department to get there but the flames had already disintegrated Daryl and the body. Kagome prayed for him to be in peace in the afterlife.

"Well this had to be most creep thing ever don't you think?" She asked Vlad as they walked to his car.

"Oh this is one of the few. I think Chris went a little over board there." He said

"Well love makes you do the wacky sometimes." She said

"I hear that." He said "How are we going to deal with the whole Apollo thing?"

"I really don't know. Things like this always go bad. Well for me it does." She said

"I'm not giving up and I refuse to lose to him." He said and kissed her cheek before opening the door for her.

She smiled at him but it turned to a frown when she looked at the moon and fiddle with her necklace.

"Something tells that he feels the same way too." She muttered


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own**

Chapter eighteen: Which house to live in?

Kagome sighed in sadness in class and it was heard by both Vlad and Apollo. They both looked at her with concern. She was normally a cheerful person so seeing her sad worried them. When the bell rang for lunch Kagome was the last one in the room as she was gathering her stuff.

"Kagome, is everything alright?" Apollo asked when he walked towards. "You seem sad about something." Then he got closer to her, enough to hug her. "You know you can tell me anything."

His arm slowly made its way around her waist until Vlad's hand stopped him.

"Okay, you better back off before I make you back off." Vlad glared

"Take your filthy hand off me you dame mongrel." Apollo glared "Before I break it off myself."

He jerked his arm out of Vlad's grip.

"I really don't want to deal with you two right now." Kagome muttered and walked away.

Vlad glared at him "Why don't you leave her alone? She's not the Kagome that you once knew."

"If she isn't then why do you feel threaten." Apollo said crossing his arms

Vlad got in his face but Apollo barley flinch as he stood his grounds.

"She's my girlfriend, you understand. She's mine, not yours." Vlad said

"What she and I have is true love. You can't break it. Not even your ancestors' could. You can't destroy true love." Apollo said "Just wait and see, mutt."

Then he left the room before Vlad could even reply. Kagome sigh in annoyance this time. Ever since they confronted Apollo a few days ago about everything he made it clear that he wasn't leaving without her since her memories were awaking. Now he and Vlad are at each other's throat every day. It was like Inuyasha and Koga all over again and it was staring to give her a headache.

The only reason she was sad was because her mom called a week ago saying that she and Souta won't be able to move to America like they had planned. They had enough to move but not enough to keep the shrine or hire someone to watch over it. Her mother couldn't just sell it since it has been in their family for over five generations.

"Ms. Higurashi." Principal Snyder said walking up to her up the hall. "A moment."

"Yes." Kagome said

"From what I hear is that you have tutored a few of our valuable athletes and they been able to pass their classes." Snyder said

"Yeah." She said wondering where this was going.

"There's someone I would like for you to tutor. He and his friends were close to winning the swimming championship last year we are hoping that they'll win this year. But from what his coach told me his parents aren't letting him compete this year until he brings his grades up. I think you understand where this is leading?" He said

"So…you want me to tutor this guy until his grades are picked up." She said "For how long exactly?"

"Till his grades start improving for this semester and then we'll see from there." He said leaving no room for an argument.

She mentally sighed in annoyance again. She already had a lot on her plate as it is but she knew Snyder won't take no for an answer.

"Who's the guy?" She asked

"Gage Petronzi." He said "I'll tell him that you agreed and you two can work on a schedule later."

When he left Kagome sighed again and her headache was worst. Today was not her day. After school Kagome met up with the gang and told them what Snyder asked her to do. It turned out that he asked Willow the same thing for another athlete.

"I think I should go with you on these tutor sessions. From what I hear Gage can be a bit handsy around girls." Vlad said

"You know very well that I can handle myself." Kagome said "If he try's anything…"

"Kagome!"

She was almost tackled to the ground till she was able to study herself and look down with wide eyes to see Souta.

"Souta?" She said surprised

The eleven year old boy looked up at her with a smile.

"Hiya Kagome." Souta smiled, and then he turned around and started waving. "Mom! I found her!"

Walking through the crowd of teens was Kagomes' Mom Ruka and Kagome hurried over to hug her.

"Mom! I can't believe it. What are you doing here?" Kagome smiled "I thought you said you weren't able to move here."

"I think you have a certain dog demon lord to thank." Ruka said

"But I didn't say anything to him." Kagome said

There was only one person that had contacts with Sesshomaru and knew what happened.

"Vlad?" She asked

"I…might have…made a call or two." Vlad said nervously "I knew how much it meant for you to have them here."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said "Mom this is my boyfriend that I told you about Vlad."

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Higurashi." Vlad said and did a head bow.

"Like wise." Ruka smiled and bowed as well

Then Kagome turned to the gang.

"Everyone this is my mom Ruka Higurashi and my brother Souta." Kagome said "Mom, Souta these are my friends that I told you about. Buffy, Willow and Xander."

"Oh yes, the Scooby gang. Willows the smart one. Xander the funny one. And Buffy is the Slayer." Ruka smiled

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Higurashi." Buffy smile and shook her hand. "And to finally have a parent that knows about what we do. It's kind of cool. Does Giles know you're here?"

"I highly doubt that we just got here." Ruka said

"Come on, I'll show you where he is." Kagome said and took them to the library

"Oh this should be interesting." Xander joked

When they reached the library Giles was talking to Jane Calendar. Oh this should be good.

"Dad, you won't believe who's here." Kagome said

Giles turned around and froze in his spot with wide eyes and he dropped the book that he was holding.

"R.R...R…Ruka." Giles muttered

"Hello Rupert. It's nice seeing you again." Ruka said with a soft smile

"Mom and Souta were able to move here after all." Kagome smiled

Giles stilled didn't move or spoke at all. Wanting to break the ice Jane stood up from her spot and went to introduce herself.

"Hello Ruka. I'm Jane Calendar I'm the kids' computer teacher." Jane said and shook her hand.

"And Rupert's girlfriend." Ruka said and then laughed at Jane's and Giles blush. "Kagome does tell me everything Rupert. Its nice to meet you Jane. I'm happy he's found someone to get him out of his shell. At less that's what Kagome told me."

Giles gave Kagome a look while the two laughed.

"I have to ask you, was he always like this when you two met?" Jane asked

"Actually…" Ruka smiled

"Um I don't think we need to discuss my youth days Ruka." Giles finally talked, stepping in between them.

"I'd like to hear them." Buffy said

"Me too." Xander and Willow jumped in.

"So where did you move to Ruka?" Giles asked hoping to change the subject.

"Oh I was able to buy a three bedroom house on Revello Drive." Ruka said

"What? That's my neighborhood." Buffy said with a smile "You're the ones that moving across from us?"

"That's us." Souta smile

"Wait does this mean that Kagome is staying with her mom now or with Giles?' Willow asked

"Oh…I never thought about that yet." Kagome said

"That's what I was hoping to discuss with your father about." Ruka said and look at Giles. "Souta and I have missed Kagome but if she wants to still stay with you then I guess we can arrange something."

Kagome didn't know what to say. She loved staying with her father but she had really missed her mother and brother. Seeing how torn she was Jane step in.

"Um why don't the kids show Souta around…maybe to the ice cream pallor and the arcade or the bowling arena while Ruka and Giles talk this over?" Jane suggested

"Can we sis? Please." Souta asked "It's been a long time since we hang out together."

Kagome smiled "I don't mind. Are you up to guys up for some ice cream and games?"

"Are you kidding it's Friday night and no school tomorrow. I'm always up for games." Xander said

"I'd love to come." Willow smiled

"There's no slaying tonight so I'm down for some normal fun." Buffy agreed

"You never have to ask me, let's go." Vlad said

"To the Scooby vehicle." Xander announced

That earned him a smack to the head by Vlad for calling his car that but it made Souta laugh. So while the kids were out having fun the grownups sat down in Giles place.

"How about Kagome stays with me one day and then yours the next day." Giles suggested

"Rupert that's going to be too exhausting for her." Ruka said "I'm sorry about this Rupert. I know you and Kagome have gotten really close. But Souta and I have really missed her."

"No, I understand. She always talks about you. You've been with her, her whole life and I can tell that she really misses you too." Giles said and then frown. "Why didn't you tell me that I father a child in the first place?"

Ruka wasn't surprise by this she knew that he would've asked sooner or later.

"I blamed mostly my father. But truthfully…it was more out of fear." She said

Giles raise a brow for a minute until he knew what she meant.

"You've made a lot of enemies when we were young Rupert and also those friends you were with. I knew you would eventually leave them but I was scared that they'll come back for revenge." She said "I am really sorry Rupert but you have to understand that I was only protecting our child."

"I understand and I don't blame you." Giles said "I would've probably done the same thing."

It was quit for a few minutes.

"How about this, I know deep down that Kagome would love to move in with you so how about you get her on the weekdays and she can visit me on the weekends. That way we both win." Giles suggested

"I think that will be great." Ruka said "Thank you."

He nodded with smile.

"Oh and one more thing…please don't tell Kagome about my past. I don't want to lose her respect of me?" Giles asked

She couldn't help but laugh.

.

.

.

Three days later Buffy, Willow and Kagome helped fixed up Kagome's new room that was across from Buffy's.

"This is kind of cool having you living here." Buffy said as she place Kagome clothes in her closet.

"I was thinking once this is fixed up that we can have a sleep over here just us girls." Kagome said took out somethings from one of her boxes.

"Oh that will be fun." Willow said

"What will be fun?" Xander grunted as he and Vlad with Kagomes mattress in the room. "You're a demon dog why couldn't you carry this yourself?"

"I'm supposed to look liked a human Xander so stop whining." Vlad said

Then they placed the mattress on the fix bed set.

"I was thinking of have a slumber party once the room was done." Kagome said

"Oh really." Vlad smirked

"Down boy, my moms' rules are the same as my fathers 'No boys allowed.'" She said

"That sucks." Vlad said

Kagome smiled and peck him on the lips with a kiss and patted his cheek.

"And thanks everyone for helping my family unpack it's really speeding things up." She said

"Oh it's no problem…besides your mom gives out really great snacks." Xander said eating one of the snacks Ruka left on Kagomes dresser.

"Kagome, honey, someone deliver this for you." Ruka said

She came in the room and with a vase full of moon Lille's and a blue bow wrapped around it.

"I've never seen flowers like these before." Ruka said

"Apollo." Kagome said

She smelled them and she couldn't help but smiled when another memory flashed through her head and Vlad growled.

"I'm guessing this is the Apollo that is in love with Kagome." Ruka said to Buffy

The girls and Xander nodded their heads and then Souta came in with a letter.

"Hey mom we got our first mail." He said

"Oh thanks hon." Ruka said and opened it "Oh Kagome this is from your school. It's a letter to let me know of the parent-teacher night next week."

"What? I gotta go and make sure mom doesn't see that." Buffy said

Then she ran out of the room and accidentally bumped into Giles that had a few boxes in his hands.

"Sorry Giles." Buffy called out from behind her as she ran downstairs

"Did I miss something?" He said


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own**

Chapter Nineteen: New Arrival

Okay so having a god falling in love with her was bad enough to handle for her. But now she has to deal with another admirer and she happens to be tutoring him. She was beginning to think that this tutoring thing was a set up. All he has done so far was stared at her with a smile with a faraway look. Having enough of this Kagome stopped her lesson and looked at him.

"Okay Gage if you're not taking this seriously then I'm going to leave." She said

"I am taking this seriously." He said

"Then what have I just said?" She asked

"Um…something about some king?" He guessed

"We were doing French." She said drily

"Oh…shit." He muttered

"You need to take this seriously if you want to pass that test." She said

"I know it's just…hard. I just don't see why I need to know this language." He sighed

"It's good to know different language for work or if you want to travel and you don't want to defend them by saying the wrong word." She explained

After looking at her watch she saw how late it was getting.

"Alright let's try this again tomorrow but try to study what we went over…if you remembered it." She said

"Got it." He said and packed his books. "Um…are you going to the Bronze tomorrow?"

"Yes with my friends and …my boyfriend Vlad." She pointed out

"Right, Vlad." He said with distaste "How did he end up with a girl like you?"

She raised a brow at that.

"No it's just I normally see him date air head girls." He said "I mean you've seen Cordelia right. You're beautiful and smart. How did he get a girl like you?"

"Maybe if you and your swimming buddies stop having flings with every girl you might find one yourself." Vlad said when he came in the library

Gage rolled his eyes but shrugged off his comment.

"See you tomorrow Kagome." Gage said and left

"Geez, first a god and now him, what's next? I have too much competition for you." Vlad muttered

Kagome laughed a little and turned around to look at him.

"You think you have it rough I'm the one that has to deal with them." She said and then cross her arms. "Exactly how many girls have you had flings with?"

His eyes widen and a blush covered his face. Kagome couldn't help but mentally laugh at his embarrassment with a smirk and shook her awhile leaving.

"I'm gonna kill Gage." He muttered

When school was over the gang were waiting for Buffy since principle Snyder called her and some other girl in. Buffy came with the other girl; it seems that Snyder's has them doing decorations for the parent –teacher meeting. She was very bummed about it cause she knew that she was going to do it all herself since the other girl didn't look scared of Snyder's threat. They were about to leave but Kagome remembered that she forgot one of her books in her locker. She told Vlad that he'll met him in his car and ran to her locker. When she got her book she sensed Apollo and when she closed the door he was right next to her.

"Hello Apollo." She said

"Kagome." He smiled

"Is there something that you need?" She asked

He gave her a look with a smirk and she blushed but rolled her eyes.

'Even gods are perverts.' She thought

"Besides being in your presents my beloved goddess…I came to warn you of a new arrival that will be coming." He said "The fates came to me and also warned me that you should watch out for one of your friends."

"Who?" She asked

"Angel. They didn't say when but they did say that he will no longer have a soul and will return to his demonic self." He said "You must be careful around him. I have heard of how he was in the past and he can be deadly and psychotic."

"I will, you don't have to worry about me." She said

He couldn't help but smile down at her and stepped a little closer to her.

"I'll always worry about you Kagome." He said

He took her hand into his and her heart started to beat very fast in her chest. A part of her wants to just kiss him but another part of her was telling her to run away. He then brushed his hand through her hair and caressed her cheek with his other hand.

"You need to stop this please." She said

"I love you Kagome." He said

"Who you love is my incarnation. I'm not her." She said

She pulled her hand out of his and began to walk away. His heart ached at her words. He need to prove to her that she and the goddess Kagome are the same person and he knew one way.

"Why think separately of this life and the next when one is born from the last?" He said resisting their poem to her hoping that it will convince her.

He saw her halt and he knew it must have triggered something.

"Time is always too short for those who need it." She said

A tear fell down her cheek and she turned around towards him.

"How…?" She asked

"It was a bond to keep us together even in death. We are soulmates Kagome. For all eternity. When we die we will be together in this world or the next." He said

He walked up to her to wrap his arms around her to hug her.

"Your memories are awaking and I know it scares you." He said and placed his hands on her cheeks to make her look at him. "I have waited for your return for centuries. I'll wait a little more. Just please don't cast it away."

He wished to hold her like this a little longer but he heard people heading their way and let her go.

"Please think about what I said my love. Have a good day Kagome." He said and left

Kagome stood there, her heart was aching, not knowing what to do. She felt like she was stuck in the middle and was now taking Inuyasha's place. She loved Vlad but with all these memories coming in she was starting to fall for Apollo. Especially when he shows his affection for her in many romantic ways.

.

.

.

In an abandon warehouse vampires were gather around with the Anointed One wondering who will be taking the Masters place since he was long gone. One didn't see the point of doing that since they were afraid of the Slayer and the Priestess. Believed whoever takes the Masters place will be sharing his grave. The other guy didn't believe so when St. Vigeous was near and that is when they are at their strongest. He was confident that he would be able to them and that it would be the greatest event since the Crucifixion. He believed it since he claimed he was there.

"You were there?" A British voice chuckled "Please! If every vampire who said he was at the Crucifixion was actually there, it would have been like Woodstock."

The new vampire came walking in with his demonic face on. He had bleached blonde hair, a black leather jacket, black pants, black boots and a red shirt.

"I oughta rip your throat out." The other vampire snarl

The new vampire brushed him off.

"I was actually at Woodstock." He said "That was a weird gig. I fed off a flower person, and I spent the next six hours watching my hand move."

The other vampire tried to attack him but the new guy saw this a mile away and knocked him out.

"So, who do you have to kill for fun around here?" The new guy asked

"Who are you?" The Anointed One asked

"Spike." The guy said "You're that Anointed guy. I've read about you. You've got Slayer problems. That's a bad piece of luck. Do you know what I find works real good with Slayers? Killing them."

"Can you?" The boy asked

"A lot faster than nancy boy there." Spike chuckled "Yeah, I did a couple of slayers in my time. I don't like to brag." Then laughed "Who am I kidding? I love to brag. There was this one slayer during the Boxer Rebellion and…"

He about to go on until sensed his beloved sire Drusilla coming in and his face turned back to normal.

"Drusilla. You shouldn't be walking around. You're weak." He said

"Look at all the people." She said "Are these nice people?"

"We're getting along." He smirked

"This one has power." She said looking at the boy. "I could feel it from the outside."

"Yeah. He's the big noise in these parts. Anointed, and all that." Spike smirked

"Do you like daisies?" She asked the boy but he just looked at her weird. "I plant them but they always die. Everything I put in the ground withers and dies." Then she started to feel a chill. "Spike, I'm cold."

He quickly took off his jacket and put it around her and she childishly she felt like a princess. She went to cut his cheek a little with her nails and licked it which made him shiver in delight. They look like they were about to kiss but then turned to everyone else.

"Me and Dru, we're moving in." He said and then got all serious "Now…any of you want to test who's got the biggest wrinklies round here step on up. I'll do your slayer for you…"

"And the priestess." The boy said

"What?" Spike asked

"The Priestess. The Slayer is actually teamed up with a Priestess. Can you kill her too?" The boy said

"Ooh a new challenge. I never killed a Priestess before. I wonder how she taste." Spike grin

"I can't see them. The Slayer or the Priestess…I can't see." Drusilla said with a worry look. "It's dark where the Slayer is. But the other is surrounded with too much light. It blinds me from seeing her. Kill them. Kill them, Spike. Kill them for me."

"It's done, baby." Spike said placing a hand over her dead heart

"Kill them for Princess?" She still asked

"I'll chop them into messes." He vowed

She was happy to hear that.

"So, how about this Slayer and Priestess?" He asked "Are they tough?"

.

.

.

At Kagomes moms house…

"You two recited a poem to one another?" Buffy asked on her phone as she brushed her hair

"I don't know how I knew it, it just came right out. No matter how much I try to push him away he always knows how to pull me back in." Kagome sighed and plop on her bed. "I don't know if the goddess is winning the battle or I'm actually falling for him."

"Ouch that's bad. How did Vlad take it?" Buffy asked

"What do you think? I actually had to place subjugation beads on him to stop him from charging in there and start a god and demon battle." Kagome groaned rolled on to her stomach. "So besides all the drama in my love life Apollo did warn me that the fates told him about two things that are going to happen. There will be new baddy coming soon and…somehow Angel will lose his soul."

"What?" Buffy said

"Yeah, that's what he said. He doesn't know when but it will happen. The Fates predictions never lie." Kagome said "We'll have to be careful around him Buffy."

"I understand." Buffy said sadly

Then Buffy's mom came in so she said she'll talk to her later and hang up. Kagome placed her cell in the charger and looked up at the moon for a little bit before trying going to fall asleep. She didn't know why but lately she couldn't go to sleep anymore when the moon was up.

The next day Buffy was doing the decorations with Kagome, Willows and Xander's help since Sheila (that was supposed to help her) was a no-show. Buffy had ask Willow to help her with some French tonight since Kagome already had her hands full with Gage but then remember that they were supposed to go to the Bronzes since Angel was going to show. Once Xander opened his big mouth about saying that Angel might meet some other girl that made Buffy change her mind. Vlad (that just came in and heard everything that they said) slapped Xander's head while Kagome and Willow gave Buffy a look.

"I can study, and party, and do parent-teacher night, as long as I don't have to…" Buffy said

Just as she said it Giles came in with Jane saying that Saturday is the Night of St. Vigeous. Apparently it was some vampire that led a crusade of an army of vampires. So Apollos first warning was a good thing. Kagome guessed this new baddy was going to lead it or something. So after getting Giles to agree for Buffy to deal with this after parent-teacher night the others had agreed to help Buffy prepare for Saturday.

That night the gang went to the Bronze. Vlad, Kagome and Xander were on the dance floor dancing while Willow was tutoring Buffy for half an hour. Angel still hasn't showed up so Buffy was bummed. Then Xander got bored dancing by himself since Kagome and Vlad were dancing with each and went to drag Buffy and Willow with him on the dance floor. As they were dancing Kagome sensed two vampires in the building and they were watching them. Then they heard someone saying that someone was biting some girls' neck outside and that made her and Buffy went to investigate. It didn't take long to fight the guy since it was one against two. Once Kagome killed it with her power whip clapping was heard from behind them and a figure came out of the shadows.

"Nice work, love." Spike said

"Who are you?" Buffy asked

"You'll find out on Saturday." He said

"What happens on Saturday?" Kagome asked making him think she didn't know.

"I kill you two." Spike said with serious look

Then he walked away but not before glancing a little towards Kagome. Her smell was so intoxicating that he had to force himself away.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay I know that poem is from Dracula untold but I can't do poems and I thought it would a nice touch.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own**

Chapter twenty: Parent teacher night

After what just happened at the Bronze the Scooby gang rushed to the Library to tell Giles. He didn't know any vampires by the name Spike so that meant it was time for some research. Willow and Xander were worried about this whole St. Vigeous and thought it was best to hide. Kagome and Vlad gave them a look; telling them that hiding is never the answer. Besides if Sesshomaru ever heard that they ran and hide he'll take them back to his nonstop training session. Just the thought of that gave them the shivers.

"He can't be any worse than any other creature you two had faced." Giles said

"Dad, you should never underestimate your enemy or else they'll have the advantage." Kagome warned

"She's right. He's worse." Angel said

They all turned around and saw him standing by the entry way.

"Once he starts something, he doesn't stop until everything in his path is dead." He said

"Hm. So he's through, goal-oriented." Xander said to himself loudly

While that was going Buffy asked why he wasn't at the Bronze tonight. This lead to a whole he said she said thing until Willow got the attention when she mention his age. She got embarrassed and tried to think of something else.

"We do have slightly more urgent matters to discuss." Giles said

"Like keeping my mom away from Snyder tomorrow night." Buffy said

"And not dying Saturday." Jane included

"Angle, do you know if this Spike fellow…" Giles asked

"Dad he left just now." Kagome said while still looking at the book she was reading.

When they turn he was gone like Kagome had said.

"Okay, that's it. I'm putting a collar with a little bell on that guy." Xander joked

Kagome smirked and mentally laughed.

The next day in the mid-afternoon the gang were helping Buffy make stakes for tomorrow while Buffy was making snacks for tonight. They were even surprised that Cordelia was helping out, though she was complaining a lot, wondering why they had to make so many stakes since this Spike guy was going to kill Buffy.

"Cordelia, do you ever think before you talk?" Vlad glared

She did her best to apologize but it still didn't sound like one.

"Okay. So banners are in place, the lounge is comfy." Buffy listed "What am I forgetting?"

"Punch?" Willow suggested

"Punch! I need punch!" Buffy stressed and went to leave. "You guys hold down the fort. I'm punch bound."

"I should go too. My mom and Souta are coming too and I told them I'll show them around." Kagome said

She kissed Vlad on the cheek and the same to Giles before leaving. Vlad frown from that kiss. It didn't felt like how they use to kiss. Once they were out the door Xander and Cordelia tried to snack on Buffy's food. Which would have work if Kagome didn't warn her that they were going to do that.

When Ruka and Souta arrived Kagome showed them all to her classes. Her teachers explained how well she was doing in class and how she was passing. Ruka was so proud of her. When they went in a classroom Kagome was surprised to see Apollos there with a new haircut. It was a lot shorter now but stylish. She couldn't believe how hot he looked with it. Apollo saw her staring at him and a smirk was place on his face.

"Mama, this is Apollo." She said

"Oh…thy Apollo." Ruka nervously smiled

"Apollo this is my mom…" Kagome said

"Ruka?" He said in surprise

"You know my mom?" Kagome asked

"Not like that. Trust me. But my father does." He said

Kagome eyes widen and looked at her mom with a gawking look on her face.

"Mom?" She said

Ruka nervously scratched her cheek.

"That was back in my rebellion and youth days' sweetie." Ruka said "Two years before I met your father."

"You were lucky that Hera never found out about it. She still hates my mother." Apollo said

"I think I need to sit down." Kagome said

Apollo helped her sit down and Souta just came with a cup of lemonade and handed it to her.

"Here sis this might help." He said

But Apollo quickly took that away from her.

"Trust me you don't want to drink that. Buffy made it." Apollo smiled and threw in the trashcan. "Well this is a little disturbing. I guess my father and I have a for the Higurashi women."

"Not funny." Kagome said

He went to grab a water bottle from his desk and gave it to her.

"Thank you." She muttered

"So you like the new haircut." He said lowly as her mom and Souta were looking around the classroom.

"What makes you think that?" She scoffed

"You're blushing and not looking at me in the eye. And you're nibbling on your lip so that means that you're nervous." He smiled "And I thought I was going to be the nervous one here since I'm meeting your mother."

Kagome looked at him with an amusing look on her face and shook her head.

"Well you do look more handsome with the haircut." She said

Unknown to her she placed her hand on his. He looked down at it and automatically connected them together. When she felt this she blushed deeply and looked up at him. A part of her wanted to pull her hand away but she didn't and squeezed it slightly. He smiled at her and brought her up to have her closer to him. He had sensed that a part of her was coming back to him and it made him happy.

"My moon." He whispered

She was about to say something but suddenly she felt that guy Spike and a few other vampires auras getting close to the school. They heard a crash and the lights suddenly turned off.

"What's happening?" Souta asked

"You didn't kill the intruders last night." Apollo said drily and rush to the door

"It was on our 'to do list' for tomorrow." Kagome glared

They both look out the door and saw a few vampires heading their way. Apollo was about to go and fight them but Kagome quickly pulled him back in and locked the door before turning off the lights.

"Now's not the time." Kagome said "There's a lot of them and we have no weapons."

"I could take care of those lower creatures with ease." He said

"In human form?" She asked drily "With that ring on you're a normal human not a god."

"I'll have you know that even in human form I can defeat them." He said

"What is it with men and their warrior egos? Always want to charge in, never plan ahead." She said

"Are you sure you two aren't dating cause you're sounding a marry couple." Souta said

"Quiet Souta." They said

"Okay you two, before you continue arguing, let's barricade the door before they charge in." Ruka said

Agreeing to her idea they were able to barricade themselves with desks and chairs. Apollo hated the idea of hiding but he didn't want to get on Kagome's mother bad side. He already had Amaterasu hating him and didn't need another mother not liking the idea of him courting their daughter. Kagome sat in the middle of the room in a meditating stance as she was searching where everyone was.

"Dad and Jane are in the library. Vlad and Xander were able to get out. Willow and Cordelia are hiding in the janitor closest. And Buffy, her mother and a few others are locked in a classroom." Kagome said

"How many vampires?" Apollo asked

"Twenty or so." She said

"I think we'll be able to bring down their numbers." He said

"With what though?" She asked

He walked over towards the paper slicer and ripped off the blade.

"I believe it's what you mortals call improving." He smirked

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes but she couldn't with that damn smirk of his. So she made a spear out of a long ruler and her mom made a staff from a long flag pole. When they were ready they unblock the door and went out. There were about six vampires in the hallway and Kagome and Apollo attack them. One slip by them and went to attack Ruka. Big mistake. She easily blocked him and with quick reflexives she easily killed it. When Apollo and Kagome started fighting it was as if there body were in a dance as they fought together and protecting each other. In time they managed to kill them all. They looked at each and suddenly Kagome pulled him down and her lips connected with his. Apollo wasted no time kissing back and pulled her closer to him. To him it felt like the first time they kissed on Olympus. That their bodies felt whole with one another.

"My sun." She whispered as they broke part

He smiled when she said that. He has missed her calling him that nickname. He was about to kiss her again till they heard Buffy fighting with Spike. As if she was under some spell Kagome realized what she did and backed away from him as if he was on fire.

"Oh Kami." She said

"No. Kagome please don't…" Apollo plead

He tried to reach out to her but she simply backed away more and went over to help Buffy.

"Kagome." Apollo whispered in sadness

He hung his head in disappointment. He almost had her back.

"I'm sorry Apollo." Ruka said

He looked at her as she stood by his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But you have to see this from her point of view." She said "I'm not saying that I approve of this but you have to understand that this is very difficult and personal to her. She's been in the same situation before. She doesn't want to get hurt or hurt anyone the same way she was."

"I understand. I…I just…I love her so much." He said

"I can see that. Maybe you two are soulmates in this life time but you can't force her to accept it all the sudden. She'll just want to prove it wrong. Just give her time." She said

He nodded

"You are very understanding and wise Miss. Higurashi. I understand why my father still has feelings for you." He said

By the time Kagome showed up Spike was about to hit Buffy with some wooden plank. That was until Buffy's mom appeared out of nowhere and hit him in the head with flat side of an axe.

"You get the hell away from my daughter." Joyce glared

He looked at her with a shock look and then glared when Buffy got up and stood by her mom's side and saw Kagome not too far away with her weapon in her hand.

"Women!" He hissed

Knowing that he was out matched he retried.

Joyce sighed in relief.

"Nobody lays a hand on my little girl." She said looking at Buffy and they hugged

Not too long the police finally arrived. The cover for today was a gang on PCP or something. Kagome had a feeling that they knew something that happened here. When she made sure that her father was okay she felt two arms wrapped around.

"I was worried about you." Vlad said

Kagome didn't look him in eye. Not knowing how to explain what she just did. But it didn't take long for him to find out when he smelt Apollo scent on her. He growled was about to stalk over to him but Kagome stopped him.

"It wasn't him. It was…It was me." She said

He looked at her with a hurt and confuse look.

"What?" He said

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how or why but…I couldn't fight it anymore." Kagome cried "Every time I'm near him her feelings…our feelings gets stronger and I don't know if I can control it anymore. I'm not saying that I choose him. But I don't want to hurt you."

Vlad face showed a lot rage but he held it in and took a deep breath.

"So…what are we going to do?" Vlad asked

She looked up and tears already fallen down.

"I think we need a break. I need time to think." She said

He looked to the side and saw Apollo looking at them knowing well that he heard everything.

"You want a break…fine!" He spat "Have all the time you want."

He walked away not looking back. Kagome did her best to hold in her tears but when she felt her father's arm wrapped around her she turned to his side and let them out. Hated to see his daughter like this he held her tight and tried to comfort her.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own**

Chapter twenty-one: The only one that cared

She lay down on her bed sad and depress about what happened between her and Vlad. She had tried talking to him but all he did was brush her off and ignore her. She didn't know what to do anymore. It's hurting her so much. She didn't even go to the museum that her class had gone to yesterday. Her mom pretty much called in saying that she was sick and for today too. Giles and the gang came by to drop off her school and tried to talk to her but she just wanted to be alone right now and not speak to anyone. But it seems that a certain god doesn't think so.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I want to be alone right now?" She said

"You've been doing that for a week now. I hate seeing you like this." Apollo said

She rolled over to the side to look at him.

"How do you even get in here?" She asked

"Your little brother lets me in. Something has happened at school today. There was a male corpse found in the girls' bathroom. Mummified like actually." He said walking in the room and sat down next to her on the bed. "Your father thinks it has something to do with a cruse Incan mummy from the museum."

"A cruse mummy? That's new." She muttered

"And this seal has something to do with it." Apollo said and handed her a piece that he took.

"Why are you giving this to me?" She asked as she sat up on her bed.

She took it in her hand and to her surprise she was able to read it.

"Whoa…how?" She said

"You were able to speak and read many languages back then. That's why I brought this. It still there inside you. So what does it say?" He said

"Well since there's not much to read…I think it says protector…and mummy." She said

"The protector of the mummy. That would explain that blade man that attacked Xander and that new girl Ampata." He muttered

"Ampata? As in the exchanged student that's staying with Buffy? Ampata's a boy." She said

"I've seen her in class Kagome and she looked female to me." He said

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled her backpack to her bed and took out a book.

"The school send out a book of photos of the exchange students that were coming." She said flipping through pages. "This is him. Ampata Gutierrez."

She showed him the picture of the guy that's supposed to be staying with Buffy.

"So the strange death started happening when this new girl was around, right?" She asked

"It would explain why she was so scared of the seal and told your father to destroy it." He said

"Where's dad and the others?" She asked

When Kagome saw her father's car by Buffy's home she and Apollo rushed over to tell them and saw another mummified corpse in a trunk. So she was right. This so call 'Ampata' girl is the mummy and is sucking the life out of people to stay alive. Buffy told them that she was at the dance with Xander, Willow and Vlad. Also explaining that Xander has a thing for the mummy. So seeing that the seal is the only way to destroy the mummy Apollo took them in his car since Giles car sounded like it was breaking down. They dropped Buffy off at the dance to keep an eye on the mummy while Kagome, Apollo and Giles went to the museum and fix the seal. Kagome was still not ready to face or talk to Vlad right now. Especially when Buffy explained that Vlad had a date for the dance. It really hurt her that he found someone really quick. They made it to the museum twenty minutes later and Giles was half way finished with the seal. Kagome and Apollo sensed the mummy close by and placed a barrier area Giles was.

"Apollo what are you doing here." The mummy asked and then saw Kagome. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter really now." Kagome said

"You need to be put back where you belong. You were chosen by your gods. You have no choice but accept your fate." Apollo said

"No! It was not fair! I was young and…" The mummy shouted

"And those people that died so you could live. Was that fair for them?" Kagome said "I already meant someone like you long ago and I let her took so many lives so she could live. I'm not gonna let that happen again."

The mummy charged at her and tried to back hand her but Kagome was quicker and blocked her before hitting her. Her priestess's power seemed to have some effect on her because part of her skin melted off. The mummy looked at her in fear and Buffy and the others appeared blocking her only way out.

"You're not a normal girl." The mummy stated

"And you are…how?" Kagome raised a brow and gesture towards her decaying arm.

Her arm was getting worse as Giles was almost done with the seal. The mummy tried getting to Giles but she was burned again by the barrier. She tried pleading to Xander to help her but he wouldn't and Giles placed the last piece on the seal. Then the mummy turned back to a decaying corpse. While Buffy, Apollo and Giles placed the mummy back into her coffin Kagome and Willow tried to make Xander feel better.

"Sorry about this Xander." Kagome said

"It's okay. Besides I don't think it would have worked out with the whole kiss of death thing." Xander said "It's good to see you out and about again Kagome."

"Well my dad and friends were in danger. I'll always help those that I care about." She said

She sensed Vlad walking towards her and when she turned towards him he had a guilty look on his face.

"Hi." He said

"That's all you had to say to me, hi?" She said

"I'm…I'm really sorry about how I acted that night…and how I've been acting the last few days." He said

"You really hurt me Vlad." She said

Vlad looked down in regret and wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"You should probably go back to your date. I think she might be wondering where you are." She said trying to hold back the hurt in her voice.

"Ah…right." He said

He started to walk away but halted for a minute before continuing. It took every ounce of her to not cry as he walked away. She felt Xander and Willow wrapped their arms around her for comfort.

"For the record you are much prettier than his date." Xander said

"And from what we saw he didn't look like he was having any fun with her." Willow said "Also, from what I heard from Cordelia that girl pretty much stalked him into asking her out to the dance."

Kagome laughed a little.

"Thank guys, you're the best." She said brushing away the tears

"Okay the mummy is back in her sarcophagus, where she belongs, and the seal is back together." Giles said

"Then I guess there's just one thing to do." Kagome said

She walked up to the sarcophagus and placed a Sutra under the seal to protect it from breaking again. She sensed Apollo standing right next to her and he placed his arm over her shoulder. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile telling him that she was okay. He smiled back and gesture her away from the sarcophagus.

"Come on let's go." He said

As everyone began to leave Apollo felt Kagome stop and he turn to her.

"I wanted to thank you. For checking on me, making sure that I was alright and…bringing me here seeing that I'm not alone." She said

"I swore to your mother…even though she hated me no matter what…that I'll always look after you and make sure you are safe and happy. I'm a god…" He said and stop to glare at the ring. "Man, I suppose, of my word." Then looked back at her with a smile. "You're the woman that I love Kagome. I'll do anything for you. Even…leave…if you want me to. I hate to see you hurt like this."

He saw her smiling at him and lean up to kiss his cheek.

"I wish I could say yes to that but deep down I really don't want to. Just like I told Vlad I need time to think about this." She said

He took her hand into his and kissed it.

"Then I'll be there when you are ready to make your decision." He said

Boy, did that touch her heart. So much she wanted to kiss him on the lips this time. But she was broken out of that thought when her father called for her.

"Have a goodnight, Apollo." She said

She went to kiss him on the cheek again but he moved his lips to kiss hers.

"Goodnight my moon goddess." He whispered in her ear

"That was not fair Apollo." She said

He smirked and lean in for another kiss but Giles ruined the momenta again. Apollo sighed in frustration and she couldn't stop herself from giggling. Saying her last goodbye for the night she hurried back to her father and the gang. Since it was the weekend she spend the night at her fathers' house. She went to her room and lay down on her bed. Next to her bed she notice a moon lily on her nightstand. She smiled, knowing that it was Apollo, and thought back at the times he check up on her to make sure she was okay and worried about her health. Even though she hasn't chose him he still looked out and cared for her. Vlad didn't even come once to apologize or to see how she was doing like he used to. Like he gave up on them without even a fight. Kagome felt a tear fall down her face and went to wipe it off but another hand beat her to it. She looked up and saw Apollo sitting next to her. Before she could even say anything he lean down and kissed her. To her surprise she didn't push him away. In fact she pulled him in an even more passionate kiss. He lay down with her on the bed and they got lost in bliss. She was so deep in the kiss that she didn't even notice that they were naked now. Apollo broke the kiss and started kissing down her jaw and neck.

"Choose me, please, Kagome. I love you." He said between kisses and kissed down her breast.

Then he started playing with cunt with his skillful hand. She gasped at the great pleasure but didn't want to make noises to wake up her dad.

"Don't worry, it safe. This is our own world. Make all the noise you want my moon." He said after sucking and nibbling her right breast.

She was so high with the passion that she didn't hear that second sentence. But when he started thrusting his fingers inside her she started moaning his name loud.

"I know every move to make you feel pleasure." He said and looked back up at her. "Just like you know me."

"Apollo…I need…I need you." She moaned

He smiled and lifted her up so she was straddling his lap and placed his members inside her. This was their favorite position when they were having sex. When he started thrusting inside her she moan in pleasure and started holding on to him tight.

"Apollo…don't stop. Please…don't stop." She moaned "Don't leave me."

"Never. I'll never leave you." He whispered as he thrusted "Tell me that you love me. Please. I need to hear you say it."

He thrust inside her harder and deeply that he started to hit a spot that he knew would make moan more.

"I love you. I've always loved you." She said

He laid her down on the bed as they continued but he rolled them over so she was on top.

"Say it again." He said

"I love you." She moaned

"Again." He said grabbing her hips to make her go faster

"I love you!" She shouted

She felt herself cum and that's when she woke up from her hot dream. That was the first time she dreamt about him that wasn't a memory.

But she wasn't the only one. Miles away Apollo shot out from his bed after having the most wonderful dream with Kagome. She had finally told him that she loved him and didn't want him to leave. He looked to the side of his bed hoping that it wasn't just a dream. He sighed in disappointment when he found it empty. Laying back in his bed he brought his sun necklace up to view he gave it a kiss and let out a smile. It had been a while since they shared the dream world. A realm that their necklace created so they could she each other when they were apart in their sleep. This meant that she was thinking of him and that she meant everything she said.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own**

Chapter Twenty-two: Its too quit

A few weeks had passed by and Kagome was feeling a little better now. Though she hasn't been able to talk to or look at Apollo in the eye since she had that dream about him. Even Vlad was starting to hang around them again and had been trying to apologize to Kagome. She forgave him but she wasn't ready to take him back. Told him that she still needs time to work this situation out.

Right now she and the gang were at Willows place to hang out and watch Indian T.V show. None of them, other than Willow, understood what the people were talking about but they watched it anyway. It has been a quite week in Sunnydale and they were enjoying having the normal life for a while.

"Is she dying?" Xander asked as he was sitting on the floor next to Vlad

The girls were on Willows bed braiding her hair while watching the show at the same time.

"I think she's singing." Kagome said

"To a telephone, in Hindi." Vlad said in question tone

"You have to admit that that's entertainment." Xander said "Why is she singing?"

"She's sad because her lover gave her 12 gold coins. But the wizard cut open the bag of salt and now the dancing minions have nowhere to put their Maypole…fish thing." Willow explained in her own way

"Uh-huh. Why is she singing?" Xander asked again still not understanding

"Her lover? I thought that was her chiropractor?" Buffy said

"Because of that thing he did with her feet? No, that was personal." Willow said

"And we thought just because we didn't have any money, this'd be a lackluster evening." Xander joked

"I know we could go to the Bronze; sneak in our own tea bags and asked for hot water." Willow suggested

"Well aren't you a wild one tonight Willow." Vlad joked

Kagome laughed and shoved his head playfully.

"Leave her alone." She smiled

"Yeah, I, for one, am giddy and up. There's a kind of hush all over Sunnydale." Buffy said "No demons or vampires to slay. I'm here with my friends."

Then they heard a wailing noise coming from the T.V and they were back to being confused.

"Okay. So how does the water buffalo fit in again?" Kagome asked

.

.

.

The next day Kagome walked to her locker to get ready for her next class. When she opened it inside was a single red rose and a cute stuff dog with a snow hat and ice skates tied to it. She couldn't help but smile. It was a reminder of her and Vlad's first date.

"Looks like someone is trying to get out of the doghouse." Buffy said

"It's a reminder of our first date. He was always a romantic." Kagome said smelling the rose. "So how did it go with dad?"

"He's really strict because of how lay back it's been." Buffy said "He wants me to do extra training sessions now."

"Have you tried the puppy pout to get out of it?" Kagome asked as they left for class

"Twice and he still didn't budged. How do you it?" Buffy pouted

"Sorry, you kind of have to be his little girl to do it." Kagome smiled

"Lucky." Buffy mumbled

Kagome giggled a little and bumped Buffy's shoulders with hers. They enter the next class and there on her desk was a bouquet of moon white Lilies and red roses.

"And it looks like bachelor number two is trying to impress you as well." Buffy said

"I'm willing to trade places you." Kagome begged

"Sorry, Gome, I think I rather deal with Giles." Buffy said

"Lucky." Kagome mumbled

Apollo looked at her with a smile as she sat down at her desk. The whole time in class has been very awkward for Kagome as she couldn't stop thinking about that dream she had with him. Thankfully time had passed and when school was finally over she, Willow, Xander and Vlad saw Buffy on the rails of the stairs. Kagome shook her head in amusement knowing that she had decided to goof off with her friends.

"So I see you decided to goof today." Kagome said

"Just for a little bit." Buffy smiled

Before they could say anymore Cordelia came by and dragged both Buffy and Kagome to the lot where three guys that looked like college students. Kagome had a bad feeling about them because of their aura.

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm Richard. And you two are?" Richard said

"So not interested." Buffy said

"The same." Kagome said with dry look

They both tried to walk away but Cordelia held a good grip on them.

"Oh! She's such a little comedienne." Cordelia laughed

"What? They liked to play hard to get?" Richard looked them up and down

Boy did Kagome want to punch this guy in the face and she sensed four other auras that felt the same.

"No, Richard. I think you're playing easy to resist." The second boy said

This time Kagome and Buffy walked away but the other followed. One was able to have Buffy stop to apologize while the other kept following Kagome.

"Feel free to ignore him. I do all the time." The third boy said "I'm Mac Carter. I'm a senior at Crestwood College, and I…and I just feel like a complete dolt meeting you this way, so…here I stand in all my doltishness."

He tried using his boyish charm on her but she wasn't falling for it. She was about say something to blow him off but someone had saved her from it.

"Hey Kagome, there you are." Gage said "I need some help for a History test that's coming up this week. Do you think you can help me?"

"Yeah no problem. Well it was nice meeting you Mac but I have to go. See ya." She said

When they were far away they stop and Kagome let out a breath she was holding.

"Thanks for that Gage." Kagome said as she knew that test thing was a lie.

"No problem. I'm surprised Vlad didn't do anything it." He said "Those fraternity guys from Crestwood are bad news if you asked me. See you tomorrow for our Math tutoring."

"Tomorrow is English." She said playfully

"Yeah…I'm really gonna fail." He said embarrassedly

Kagome shook her head in amusement and walked away.

When night came Kagome was in her room finishing her homework. She was almost done until she heard something outside her window. Judging by the aura she knew it was Vlad. When he finally reached the window she opened it up for him.

"Vlad, what are you doing here?" She asked

"I wanted to talk to you?" He said

"And you couldn't talk to me on the phone because…?" She asked

"It's about us. I thought that we should talk about it face to face. May I come in?" He asked

"Only half way in, my dad is spending the night here. If he finds you here in my room after curfew I'll be ground for two months. He's still pissed off from the last time you sneaked in." She said

"Why is he spending the night here?" He asked as he was now half way through the window.

"Buffy did a little damage to his body during training session and my mother fixed him up." She said

"Ah. So…about us." He said

"You want me to be honest, Vlad?" She asked

He nodded

"I think we're better off as friends for now. I'm not saying that choose Apollo. I'm still debating about the whole thing. I just think this is for the best. I'm mean look at how well we've been these past few weeks just as friends. I really don't want to lose that between us. And since this is our junior year I think we all have our plates full without the whole drama thing." Kagome said "I mean helping Buffy with her monster and demon slaying, homework, worrying about the exams, tutoring and…going to try out for Track and Swimming."

"You…trying out for spots?" He said with an amuse looked

He started laughing and she was about to throw the thickest book she had at him until he brought his hands up for surrender.

"Sorry it's just…you never wanted to try out for sports before." He said

"I've talked to my counselor and she believed that doing a sport will look good on my college resume." She shrugged

"Yeah but wouldn't it be cheating if you do this?" He asked

"Says the Dog Demon that's in Football, Track, Wrestling…should I go on." Kagome said

"Okay I get your point." He laughed

She could help but laugh too.

"I miss your laugh." He said

"You should head back home Vlad. I have to finish my homework." She said

"Okay." He said as he climbed out of the window before popping his head back in. "Hey, how about we become those kinds of Friends with Benefits?"

Kagome giggled

"Goodnight Vlad." She said

"Just think about it." He smirked

He climbed down and she closed the window with a smile.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own**

 **A/N: Hello fellow readers that are still reading this. I'm just letting you know that I have changed chapter 14 to all the way to 22 a little. I changed Apollo's age to the same as Kagome and the rest of the gang. I found it a little easier instead of having him as a teacher and adult. Grammar still sucks. So no smartass remarks for me to change it if you have any.**

Chapter Twenty-three: The Kappa's dark secret; have to save choices

Unable to sleep again Kagome deiced to go with Buffy on her hunt tonight. It seemed to be another dull night in the gravy yard until Buffy spotted something on ground.

"There's blood on it." A voice said

They turned and saw that it was Angel.

"Hey." Buffy said

"Evening Angel." Kagome smiled

"Hey." He said

"It's nice to…Blood?" Buffy said

"I can smell it." He said

"Oh." The two girls looked at the bracelet

"It's pretty thin. Probably belonged to a girl." Buffy said

"Probably." He agreed

Kagome could feel the awkwardness in the air again and felt like she was going to be caught in the middle of another argument.

"I –I was just thinking…wouldn't it be funny sometime to see each other when it wasn't a blood thing?" Buffy boldly said "Not funny ha-ha."

"What're you saying? You want a date?" Angel asked

"No." Buffy quickly said

"Okay…I'm gonna be…not here while you two discussed this." Kagome said and hurried out of there before Buffy could drag her back

Once they were having their talk Kagome looked around sensing if anything undead or supernatural was lurking around. She stopped when someone placed their hands over her eyes and she didn't have to guess who it was. He has been following her every night when she helps buffy in the gravy yard.

"Hello Apollo." She said

He chuckled and let her go so she could turn around.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Well I noticed that you always go on these "Stake Nights" with Buffy so I sometimes…follow you around to make sure you are all right." He said, using quotation marks with his hands when he said Stake Night.

"You were stalking me?" She raised a brow

"No, making sure you don't get hurt." He said "Sue me for worrying." He placed his hands in his pockets. "Once you two are done would you like to…"

Before he could finish his sentence they saw Buffy run away and Kagome sense her heartbreak.

"Damnit Angel. Sorry Apollo, maybe another night; I need to see if she's alright." Kagome said and ran after Buffy

When Kagome was able to catch up to Buffy, she told her what happened and couldn't believe how bi-polar Angel was being with her right now. She knew that he had feelings for her and didn't understand why he was pushing Buffy away.

The next day Kagome and Gage were in one of the lounge for their study session. This time he was actually paying attention, though she could feel him staring at her when she wasn't looking.

"And that's it for today, Gage." She said "I believe you'll pass that test. Just remember to study the notes."

"Got it, boss." He smirked

He started packing his books and notebooks in his bag and saw Cordelia coming in.

"Oh boy, Kagome, Cordelia is coming." He said

Kagome groan, not really in the mood to deal with her.

"Hey Kagome, you look nice." Cordelia said with a tone that sounded like she was pretending to be nice.

Kagome and Gage glanced at each other; knowing what she was up to.

"Did you do something with…?" Cordelia said

"What do you want Cordelia?" Kagome cut her off

"You're right; even I didn't think I could pull another one off. Look Kagome I was invited to this frat party but I could only go if you and Buffy come too and…" Cordelia said

"No." Kagome said plainly and started packing her stuff

"Oh come on Kagome, think of it as a way to get in back in the game. You haven't dated anyone since you and Vlad broke up." Cordelia said

That got Gages attention. He had heard the rumors but he didn't believe them.

"It's only been a month." Kagome said

"And I think you've morn long enough." Cordelia said "Time to get back on the horse. So why don't you come with me and…"

"My answer is still no Cordelia. Sorry but I'm not going to go just because you want to date collage guys. I'm not shallow and self-center like you." Kagome glared

She stormed out of the library and accidentally bumped into Apollo in the hallway.

"You okay, Kagome?" He asked

"Sorry. Cordelia just got on my nerves in the library." She said as they walked down the hallway.

"She's still trying to get you to go with her to that frat party?" He asked

She looked at him in question on how he knew that.

"Willow told me." He said "She also said that Cordelia was able to get Buffy to go."

"Something tells me that this has to do with the whole Angel thing." Kagome sighed in disappointment before looking at him with a small smile. "Look at you, finally talking to others now."

"Well she's someone you trust and out of all your mortal friends she doesn't annoy me as much." He shrugged

Kagome laughed

.

.

.

Later that night Kagome stayed behind to help Willow and Giles with the bracelet, along with Vlad and Apollo. Kagome and Giles had to separate them when they couldn't stop glaring at one another and almost started a fight.

"Bent?" Willow guessed as she looked at the bracelet

"Sent?" Giles guessed

"Rent?" Kagome guessed

The list went on and on and until Willow was able to find a match.

"Kent! That's it." She smiled

"Her boyfriend's name was Kent?" Giles asked

"No. Kent Preparatory School. Just outside of town." Willow said "That's where I've seen these bracelets."

She started to pull up the school newsletter to fine something a missing girl and she did.

"Callie Megan Anderson." Kagome read when Willow printed the files. "She's been missing for over a week. No one's seen her."

"So no one knows what happened to her." Apollo said as he read the papers from behind her.

Vlad had stopped himself from growling when he saw how close Apollo was.

"This being Sunnydale and all, I guess we can rule out something good." Willow said

"I'm calling Buffy." Giles said

"No!" Both girls said

"Why not?" He asked

"Because Buffy…and her mother…" Willow lied

"Are sick. You're right. There's no point is disturbing them until we know more." Giles said

"You mean like if there are others?" Vlad asked as looked at the computer "Brittany Oswald, junior at St Michael's disappeared a year ago."

"So did Kelley Percell, sophomore at Grant." Willow read

"A year?" Giles asked

"Almost to the day." Willow pointed out

"An anniversary or some other event significant to the killer." Giles said

"This sounds like an offering or in worst terms; sacrifices." Apollo said

"We should call Angel and see if he knows anything." Giles said "We can begin our search there."

"Good idea. Call Angel." Willow said nervously "He was also there when Buffy found it. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

About an hour later Angel came and told them that Buffy found the bracelet by the south wall. Giles was curious but Willow was more focus on how Angel didn't have a reflection.

"South wall, that's near the college and…" Willow said

Then both girls' eyes widen.

"The fraternity house." They said

"A fraternity?" Giles asked

"Could they be taking these girls?" Angel asked

"If its' for an offering to a god or demon than most likely yes." Apollo said

"Then let's get out there." Angel said

The girls couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Buffy…!" They shouted

"We don't know that if it's concrete. Let's not disturb her…" Giles said

"…is there! With Cordelia." Willow said

"They went to a party at the Zeta Kappa House." Kagome said

"She lied to me?" Giles said

"Well…" Kagome said

"Did…she have a date?" Angel asked

"Well…" Willow said nervously

"Well, why do you think she went to that party? Because you gave her the brush off." Kagome glare at Angel

"And you never let her do anything except work and patrol." Willow said to Giles "We know she's the Chosen One, but you're killing her with the pressure. I mean, she's 16 going on 40!"

"And you! You're gonna live forever. You don't have time for a cup of coffee?" Kagome scowled Angel again

Vlad just took a step back from their outburst while Apollo stood there with arms cross and was trying to hold in his laugh.

'She still has that fiery temper that I love so much.' He thought

"Okay, well, I feel better now, so let go. We gotta save Buffy." Kagome said after calming down

They arrived at the frat house and saw that everyone was gone. Then Xander appeared, wearing some kind of robe. Vlad made fun of him a little when he notice Xander was wearing make-up. Xander got embarrassed and tried to whip it off again. When he was done he explained that Buffy was still inside with Cordelia as well since her car was still there. Which is why he was wearing the rope; so he could sneak in. It was a good plan but they had to hurry since Angel had his vampire face on. Kagome could feel the rage building up inside of him. Xander knocked on the door and the idiots let him in which gave Angel the invite to come in as well. Xander punched the first guy before Angel rushed in and punched another guy that tried to stop Xander. The rest of the gang hurried inside to find Buffy and Cordelia. Following their auras Kagome founded the basement. She saw Buffy fighting some guy and saw a snake demon. Since Buffy was busy with the guy Kagome jumped on the snake demons' back when it went after Cordelia.

"Kagome." Apollo threw her a dagger

She able to catch it with ease and stabbed the demon with it; while pouring her priestess powers through it. The demon yelled from the pain and turned into ashes. Before she could hit the ground Apollo was able to catch her before Vlad could.

"Nice catch." She blushed

"Always, my beloved moon." He smirked

"You saved us." Cordelia said once she was unchained and then hugged Angel. "I've never been so happy to see anyone in my whole…" Then she let go. "You guys, I just…hate you guys."

Kagome and Apollo rolled their eyes at her comment and went to help Xander and Willow with the missing girl upstairs.

"The weirdest things always happen when you're around." Cordelia whined

Vlad and Angel got ahold of Tom (that guy Buffy was fighting) and was about to take him upstairs until Cordelia got ahold of him.

"And you! You're going to jail for 15,000 years." She glared before walking upstairs

.

.

.

A few days have passed and the gang had gone to Bronze. They saw how Cordelia had gone back to dating high school guys.

"Says here that they've all been sentenced to consecutive life sentences." Vlad read the newspaper "Investigators found the bones of girls in a cavern beneath the frat house,…and older bones dating back 50 years. A number of corporations whose chairmen are former Delta Zeta Kappas are suffering from falling profits, IRS raids and suicides in the boardroom."

"So starve a snake, lose a fortune." Xander joked "The rich really are different."

"Have you heard from Angel?" Willow asked changing the subject

"Just to let you know, when he got mad about you being in danger, he was ready to kill." Kagome smiled "If that doesn't show that he cares for you than I don't what does."

"It was the most amazing thing I ever saw." Willow was in awe "I mean how many guys can…"

Someone cleared their throat from behind Xander and they saw that it was Angel.

"Buffy." He smiled

"Angel." She smiled

"Xander." Xander joked

Then he winced when Kagome stomped on his foot very hard.

"I here this place, uh, serves coffee." Angel said "I thought maybe you and I should get some…sometime. If you want."

"Yeah. Sometime." Buffy smiled "I'll let you know."

Kagome and Willow looked at both of them and smiled at the scene.


End file.
